En fin de compte
by Alisa Adams
Summary: Up Date : Chapitre 12. Fic terminée.
1. Rencontre avec les GBoys

Autrice : Alisa Adams (A - merci, merci beaucoup..... Comment ça y a que moi ? !)  
  
Base : Gundam Wing (A - Et c'est toujours ça... Enfin normalement !)  
  
Genre : Yaoi, OOC divers et variés et peut être un passage plus tard que vous pouvez (oui, vous avez le droit) trouver un tou ti peu lemon mais moi je trouve pas. Y a aussi divers sous entendu made by MOA !  
  
Disclaimer : Je voulais me payer un délire, je crois que c'est réussi !  
  
Couple : It's a surprise ! ! !  
  
Site :   
  
Chapitre 1 : Rencontre avec les G-Boys  
  
Je m'appelle Kia. Je suis pilote de Gundam. Je sais, ce n'est pas très original, mais en temps de guerre c'est le seul emploi à temps plein que j'ai pu trouver. Sorte de job d'été durant toute l'année quoi ! Aujourd'hui, je dois rencontrer mes coéquipiers. Ah, au fait, ils ne sont pas au courant de ma venue. Mon Mad, la prof. X, n'a pas éprouvé le besoin de les prévenir. En me basant sur le peu de chose que je sais d'eux, je peux vous dire qu'elle doit sûrement vouloir tester mes capacités de survie.  
  
J'arrive dans le hangar où ils sont censés résider tout ce mois-ci. Je rentre.... et suis accueilli par le bruit de 5 pistolets armés braqués sur moi. Ah bah ouais, c'est bien là ! !  
  
- (En m'approchant d'eux)- Calme les gars. Je suis juste une gentille petite fille venue rendre visite aux grands pilotes de Gundams, dis-je en prenant un air enfantin.  
  
- Serais tu en train de te foutre de notre gueule par le plus pur des hasards, me demanda celui qui devait être Wufei Chang. Hum, je l'aime déjà...  
  
- Non, qu'est ce qui te fait dire ça, dis-je avec un air innocent qui chez moi sonne faux (K - Si un jour vous me croisez, vous comprendrez peut être.... J'espère pour vous que ça ne vous arrivera jamais !).  
  
- Sûrement le fait que tu n'as pas l'air d'une gentille petite fille, comme tu le prétends, me dit un petit blond. Quatre machin truc, je crois. Ah oui, j'ai oublié de vous dire, je ne suis pas sure de mettre le bon nom sur la bonne personne puisque l'on ne m'a fourni que des informations sur leurs profils. Autrement dit : Pas de photos.  
  
- Qui es tu et que fais tu ici, me demanda un brun super aimable. Lui, je me rappelle plus. C'est soit Trowa Barton ou Heero Yui. J'hésite parce que leurs profils étaient assez semblables, sauf qu'il y en a un qui est mercenaire et l'autre un....comment dire ? Soldat parfait ? Oui, c'est le mot qui convient.  
  
- Enfin une question intelligente. Mais est-ce que j'ai envie d'y répondre maintenant ? Hum...... non.  
  
- A ta place, je répondrais. Heero n'est pas très patient. Bon, c'est bon, maintenant je sais à peu près qui est qui (A - tin tintintintin..... Bah quoi, je fais la musique du générique ! Ok, j'arrête.) Celui qui vient de me mettre en garde, c'est Duo Maxwell. Le petit blond, c'est Quatre Winner (J'ai raccourci parce que sinon... C'est vrai que c'est long comme nom de famille. Il doit falloir la muraille de chine pour pouvoir le taguer en grand.) Ensuite, le gars qui m'a demandé si je me foutais de sa gueule, c'est Wufei Chang. Celui qui m'a demandé qui j'étais, c'est donc Heero et celui qui est resté en retrait depuis le début, c'est Trowa Barton. Fiouf.  
  
- Bon, tu peux répondre au moins à une question ? me demande piti Blondinet.  
  
- Ca dépend, je vais essayer.  
  
- Tu fais parti de Oz ?  
  
- OZ, beurk, tu m'prends pour qui ? (A - Et puis il est très intello sur ce coup, si j'en faisais parti, il croit vraiment que je lui dirais ! Je sais que les ozzies sont neuneus mais à ce point là, faut pas pousser ! !)  
  
- Pour quelqu'un qu'on ne connaît pas et qui ne veut rien nous dévoiler sur elle.  
  
- Mais si vous me connaissez. Ca, j'en suis sure.(A - Même plus que sure d'ailleurs).  
  
- Alors dis nous qui tu es, intervint le fameux Trowa.  
  
- Vous n'avez pas de chance, je suis très joueuse.  
  
- Et moi, pas très patient, dit Heero en se levant et en mettant le canon de son flingue entre les yeux.  
  
- Tu sais, t'avais pas besoin de me le dire. J'm'en s'rais aperçu toute seule.  
  
- Puisque tu es si observatrice, tu devrais peut être voir que ma patience à des limites et que tu viens de les franchir ! Hum.... Tentative d'intimidation. J'adore ça !  
  
C'est à ce moment là que Duo intervient et se met entre lui et moi pour éviter le massacre.  
  
- Tu sais Heero, c'est pas la peine de t'énerver. Ce n'est qu'une fille !  
  
- (Passant la tête sur le côté.)- Oui, je n'suis qu'une fille.  
  
- Si tu tiens à la vie, n'en rajoutes pas, me dit-il.  
  
- Bon, j'en ai marre de jouer. En plus, vous n'êtes même pas drôle ! Je m'appelle Kia.  
  
- Kia, ça me dit quelque chose, dit Wufei.  
  
- Ma profession, puisque ça a l'air de vous intéresser, est la suivante : Je suis la pilote du Gundam Darkspirit.  
  
- La pilote de Gundam, mais bien sûr ! S'écria Quatre.  
  
- Mais si tu es bien celle que tu prétends..., commença Heero.  
  
- ....Kia, c'est mon prénom, banane, et pas celle-que-tu-dis, t'imagines, ça fait long comme prénom...  
  
- Merci mon Dieu, enfin quelqu'un qui a de l'humour. Je pensais que ça n'existait plus ! (A - Je vous laisse deviner qui a bien pu dire un truc pareil ! !)  
  
- Donc, si tu es bien la pilote du Darkspirit, pourquoi n'avons nous pas été prévenus de ton arrivée ?  
  
- Excellente question. J'en sais rien du tout. Ca t'intéresse vraiment de le savoir ?  
  
- Bah, oui, me répond-t-il avec un air étonné.  
  
- Bon d'ac.  
  
Je sors mon ordi. portable, le branche et demande une communication avec mon Mad. Elle apparaît enfin à l'écran après quelques secondes d'attente.  
  
- Alors cette mission, me demanda-t-elle.  
  
- Quelle mission... (regard noir) Ah, retrouver les pilotes ? (hochement de tête de X) Mission réussie. Y a juste Heero qui voudrait savoir pourquoi vous ne les avez pas prévenus.  
  
- Pour tester tes capacités de défense.  
  
- Pfffff. J'appellerai plutôt ça homicide prémédité, moi !  
  
- Kia, ça suffit.  
  
- Ok.  
  
- Bon, j'ai une mission pour toi.  
  
- Génial, dis-je avec un air qui a le don de convaincre tout le monde que.... C'est de la merde. Le pire, c'est que s'en est vraiment !  
  
- Oh, mais ne t'inquiète pas, elle n'aura lieu que demain.  
  
- Ok. Au fait, je peux vous poser une question ?  
  
- Vas-y.  
  
- Pourquoi ne m'avez vous pas donné de photos d'eux ? Mon ordinateur est assez puissant pour les lire. En plus, je me serais habillé mieux que ça si j'avais su qu'ils étaient aussi craquants !!!!  
  
- Parce que si tu les avais vu, tu aurais baissé ta garde. Et aussi pour tester tes capacités de déduction. Résultats de l'exercice ?  
  
- Alors j'ai reconnu tout de suite Quatre, Duo et Wufei. J'ai eu quelques hésitations sur Heero et Trowa mais Duo m'a renseigné inconsciemment en prononçant le nom de l'un d'entre eux. Ce qui fait ?  
  
- Exercice réussi... à 60%.  
  
- Pfffff, vous êtes vache. Je sais quand même qui est qui (A - tintintintintintin... Promis, j'le fait plus) maintenant.  
  
- Ce n'est pas une raison. Si tu avais dû en tuer un et que tu t'étais trompé, que tu avais tuer l'autre, qu'aurais-tu fait ?  
  
- Bah, j'aurais tuer celui qui restait.  
  
- Kia ! ! !  
  
- Bon, d'accord, exercice réussi à 60%. J'ai l'impression d'être retourné à l'école et de me faire noter par un prof.  
  
- Et ça te fait quel effet ? Me demande Duo.  
  
- C'est très déprimant.  
  
- Kia, tu n'es pas là pour papoter. Vous n'êtes pas dans un salon de thé.  
  
- Oh, ça va. Ce n'est pas comme si ça m'arrivait souvent !  
  
- Kia, tu es tout le temps en train de parler !  
  
- Et alors ?  
  
- Je n'vais pas me disputer avec toi. Je t'envoies les infos pour ta prochaine mission, un point c'est tout. Fin de la communication.  
  
Et l'écran s'éteignit.  
  
- Bah dis-donc, c'est la joie entre elle et toi, me dit Duo.  
  
- On vit une véritable histoire d'amour, dis-je en prenant l'air stupide des filles dans les séries débiles.  
  
Duo se met à rigoler et Quatre pouffe de rire. Wufei lève les yeux au ciel, Heero et Trowa repartent à leur occupation, qui doivent être forte intéressante. Pas plus qu'une discussion avec moi, mais bon, chacun ces goûts. Perso, moi, je sais ce que je préfère.  
  
J'imprime l'ordre de mission parce que je suis pas capable de me concentrer sur un ordinateur. D'ailleurs, je suis pas capable de me concentrer tout court alors...  
  
Au moment où je vais réussir à déchiffrer la première phrase (après avoir essayé de la lire 15 fois), Duo entre dans ma chambre et me demande :  
  
- Kia, elles sont où tes fringues ?  
  
- En ai pas, dis-je, toujours le nez sur la feuille.  
  
- Quoi ?  
  
- Pas eu le temps de les récupérer en me barrant de planque, juste temps prendre ordi et mettre fringue que je porte. Pas grave, vais piquer spandex Heero et débardeur Wufei. Ca ira.  
  
- Ah ! ! !  
  
- (toujours le nez sur la feuille) Duo, peux me rendre un service ?  
  
- Ouiiiiiii ? ? ? ? ? ?  
  
- Arrête de baver, stp.  
  
- Pas de problème.  
  
Finalement, je ne pense pas que je vais leur piquer leur fringue. On sait pas ce qu'ils ont fait dedans (surtout Duo). Bon, revenons à l'ordre de mission. Votre mission, si vous l'acceptez, sera de séduire le colonel Zechs Merquise. Je veux paaaasssssssss ! ! ! ! Bon, dommage, je suis obligé. Je dois le percuter (pas dans le mauvais sens du terme s.v.p. mesdemoiselles et messieurs les pervers.) dans un couloir de l'école dans laquelle je suis inscrite lorsqu'il la visitera. Bien, alors, les uniformes ne sont pas de rigueur. Cool, je vais pouvoir mettre des mini-jupes et des chemisiers très décolletés pour séduire le jeune Merquise.  
  
Bon, je vais faire les courses.  
  
3 mini-jupes et 5 chemisiers plus tard, je décide de manger un Mac Do. avant de rentrer histoire de ne pas manger végétarien (K - Quatre) ou de mourir d'une intoxication alimentaire (K - Tous les autres mais plus particulièrement Duo).  
  
En rentrant, je prépare rapidement mon sac pour le lendemain avec les fournitures que j'ai trouvé (K - Faut que l'on croit vraiment que je suis venu pour travailler et pas chercher des infos, j'ai une couverture à assurer !). Avant de me coucher, Je relis une dernière fois mon CV puis je me couche. Demain, je serais Alisa Adams !  
  
A - Vous voulez savoir ce qui va se passer ? Tant mieux, j'vais pas l'écrire pour les mouches quand même. Pour toutes vos suggestions, insultes (on sait jamais, peut y en avoir) et encouragements, n'hésitez pas à m'envoyer un mail. Quelque chose à dire Kia ?  
  
K - Ouais, pourquoi tu m'as filé ton nom comme identité bidon ?  
  
A - J'avais la flemme d'en chercher un autre.  
  
K - Je compatis. Bon, je vois rien de méchant donc je ne t'égorgerais pas pendant ton sommeil...... pour l'instant.  
  
A - Merci Altesse ! Gloups, j'ai intérêt à faire gaffe à mes fesses. D'ici le prochain chapitre, vous pouvez pas trouver la version de Tamalou pour les autrices maltraitées par leurs persos please ? ? ?  
  
K - Qu'est ce que t'as dit ?  
  
A - Moi, euh..... Rien ? !  
  
K - J'préfère ça !  
  
A - Je sais pas si je survivrais à cette fic ! ! 


	2. Mission et après mission

Autrice : C'est toujours moi ! (comment ça « oh merde ! » ?)  
  
Base : Gundam Wing (je crois toujours.... Mais j'ai toujours un doute....)  
  
Genre : Yaoi (il arrive, vous inquiétez pas !), OOC (ils parlent à peu près tous...bon d'accord, Duo c'est normal, mais Trowa et Heero ! ! !) et toujours mes sous entendus que vous ne trouverez que dans les Alisa intermarchés !  
  
Disclaimer : J'adore écrire cette fic et j'espère que vous prenez autant de plaisir à la lire que moi à l'inventer. Ah oui, y a Kia qui est à moi. Enfin, je sais pas si je peux vraiment dire ça étant donné que c'est un de mes moi ! Vous avez rien compris ? ? ? C'est pas grave. Je suis sure que c'est aussi dure qu'un problème de maths.  
  
Couple : Vous allez voire ! Je vous dis rien.  
  
Site :   
  
Chapitre 2 : mission et après mission (Ali - Comme avec le shampoing lol  
dsl)  
  
Le lendemain, je me lève et je me prépare. Je ne me maquille pas parce qu'avec mes fringues, ils vont croire que je fais le trottoir après les cours. Je débarque dans la cuisine pour voir s'il y a quelque chose de mangeable dans cette baraque.  
  
En entrant, je vois cinq paires d'yeux se braquer sur moi. Oups, ils sont debout, et à en juger par les cinq sacs balancés dans l'entrée, ils sont eux aussi inscrit dans un bahut. J'ai la légère impression qu'ils sont en train de plonger dans mon décolleté. Là, il faut que je les stoppe dans leur progression.  
  
- Je vous préviens, je suis en service. Alors continuez à mater mon décolleté et ... (Je dégaine mon flingue) ce sera la dernière chose que vous verrez.  
  
Cinq paires d'yeux se sont baissées immédiatement vers les bols. C'est fou ce que les flingues sont convainquants ! Z'avez jamais essayé ? Vous devriez, c'est super efficace ! Duo prit la parole.  
  
- Tu vas où ?  
  
- Au bahut, pour ma mission. Sûrement pas pour le plaisir crois-moi. De toute façon, si ça marche comme il faut, j'aurai pas besoin de rester longtemps en cours.  
  
- Ah, et c'est quoi comme bahut ?  
  
- Celui qui est à un pâté de maison d'ici.  
  
- Cool, c'est le même que nous.  
  
Et merde.  
  
- Génial, fis-je (K - Dans le genre hypocrite, on fait pas mieux que moi, j'vous jure. Enfin si, peut être...).  
  
- Bah, tu n'as qu'à faire le chemin avec nous, me dit Duo.  
  
- Non merci, ça ira.  
  
- A ta place je ferai le chemin avec nous, c'est un quartier assez chaud ici, me conseilla Heero. Tiens Spandex-man se met à parler. C'est une première, ça.  
  
- Tu sais Heero, s'il y a une chose dont je n'ai pas peur, c'est bien des quartiers mal fréquentés. Compris Chéri.  
  
- Ne m'appelle pas comme ça.  
  
- Et qu'est ce qui est-ce qui va m'en empêcher ? Toi ? Monsieur Iceberg-man- premier-rôle-dans-Titanic ?  
  
- Kia ! dit-il en se levant. Oups. Je crois qu'il est temps d'appliquer le charmant petit proverbe disant : « Courage fuyons ! »  
  
- Bon j'y vais. Salut tout le monde.  
  
Et sur ceux, je m'en vais. Je vais être vraiment en avance là. Et merde, avec tout ça, j'ai même pas déjeuner. Tant pis, je passerai à la boulangerie pour m'acheter un truc à manger.  
  
Une demi-heure plus tard, je me pointe en cours.  
  
Le professeur principal entre.  
  
- Bon, aujourd'hui, nous allons recevoir une nouvelle élève. Melle Adams. Voulez-vous vous lever et vous présenter ?  
  
Bon, je dois tout faire pour être virée de cours puisque la visite de Merquise est prévu pour tôt dans la matinée.  
  
- Non.  
  
- Pardon.  
  
- J'ai dit non, je ne veux pas me présenter. Ca me fait chier, et d'être dans une classe de mongoliens pareils aussi. Je croyais que l'on m'avait mis dans une classe de mon niveau ?  
  
- Non, mais d'où vous sortez mademoiselle ?  
  
- Qu'est ce que ça peut vous faire et puis d'abord je vous emmerde.  
  
- Aller chez le directeur, tout de suite.  
  
- Avec plaisir.  
  
J'attrape mon sac et je sors.  
  
Ca m'a jamais fait autant plaisir de respecter une mission. Bon, maintenant, partons à la recherche de Zechs. Tiens, bah juste au moment où je bifurque dans le couloir, je me heurte à.. Zechs Merquise en personne. Tiens, il y pas été de main morte, Je m'explose par terre ! (K - essayez de faire tomber une pilote de Gundam en la poussant à peine et vous comprendrez pourquoi le point d'explication et le ton légèrement (A - très légèrement) ironique. Surtout quand on sait que j'aurai très bien pu éviter ça en faisant un salto arrière mais je suis censée être une simple étudiante !! Résultat j'ai sali mes fringues !!! Ali - Kia ? K - Oui ? Ali - Ta Gueule !).  
  
- Oh, pardon mademoiselle. Vous vous êtes fait mal ?  
  
- Non, merci de vous en inquiéter, dis-je en attrapant la main qu'il me tend pour m'aider à me relever.  
  
- Mais que faites-vous dans les couloirs après la sonnerie des cours, me demanda le directeur.  
  
- Bah, j'allais dans votre bureau.  
  
- Et pourquoi cela ?  
  
- J'ai eu un petit différent avec madame Gradelet, mon professeur principal (K - la pauvre, elle a jamais du voir une élève lui parler comme ça ! Mais bon, c'était un cas de force majeur ou pour la bonne cause... Comme vous préférez !).  
  
- Et vous êtes, me demanda le jeune Merquise.  
  
- Libre.. Euh pardon, Alisa Adams.  
  
- Enchantée. Moi, c'est Zechs Merquise.  
  
- (K - Nooonnnn ! Pas possible !) Le Zechs Merquise ? ! (K - Je fais genre je suis une de ces greluches, en principe ils aiment bien. Ils font genre après et ça me fait bien rire ! Bah quoi, on se divertit comme on peut pendant une mission !) C'est un honneur Monsieur Merquise.  
  
- Mais tout le plaisir est pour moi, Melle Adams.  
  
- Oh, je vous en prie, appelez-moi Alisa.(A - Comment ça, on se croirait dans une série T.V. à deux balles. Bon, d'accord, ce sont peut-être "les feux de l'amour" qui m'ont traumatisés.)  
  
- D'accord, Alisa.  
  
- Euh, Monsieur Merquise, je vous prie de m'excuser, je vais aller m'occuper de cette jeune délinquante, dit le directeur.  
  
Zechs me regarde. J'en profite pour lui faire mon super regard chien-battu- et-innocence-de-l'agneau-qui-vient-de-naitre (A - C'est un mélange des deux, Effet garanti. Si ça marche avec mes parents, y a pas de raison !).  
  
- Voyons Monsieur le directeur, je suis sure qu'Alisa a une très bonne explication à son renvoi de cours. N'est-ce pas ?  
  
- Bien sur, elle m'a fait des avances.  
  
- QUOI ?  
  
- Bah oui.  
  
- Non, c'est impossible. Madame Gradelet est une femme respectable.  
  
- (K - légèrement sous contrôle. Lequel ? Mais le mien, bien sûr !) Donc, vous préférez donner raison à un professeur qu'à une élève sans avoir pris connaissance des circonstances. C'en est assez, Je ferais mon rapport à son Altesse à partir de ce que je sais. Venez Alisa. Je vous emmène boire un café, cela vous dit ? (K - Et c'est à peine un plan drague gros comme une maison !)  
  
- De toute façon, je ne peux rien faire d'autre, on ne m'acceptera pas en cours, alors ! (K - C'est vraiment limite genre « Pffff ! Foutu pour foutu.... Allez ! J'y vais !». Je suis hyper désespérante quand je veux mais là, il a du croire que c'était limite un travail d'intérêt général ! Mais d'une certaine manière, c'est cela, non ?...)  
  
- Très bien, suivez-moi Alisa. Au revoir Monsieur le directeur.  
  
Une fois dehors.  
  
- Alisa, puis-je vous poser une question ?  
  
- Euh, oui. Mais, je vous assure pas que je pourrais y répondre. Essayez toujours. Là, j'ai une grosse angoisse tout d'un coup. Imaginons qu'il connaît madame Gradelet et qu'il n'a pas cru à mon histoire. Je suis mal.  
  
- Puis-je vous tutoyer ?  
  
- Bien sûr.  
  
- Alors, Alisa, qu'est ce que tu veux boire ?  
  
- Je veux bien un chocolat.  
  
- Ok. Mademoiselle, Un chocolat et un café s.v.p. Alors, comment trouves-tu ce Lycée ?  
  
- Eh bien, en fait, c'était mon premier jour.  
  
- Ah, d'accord.  
  
Toute la journée se passa tranquillement. Zechs m'invita à déjeuner et à dîner. Puis, nous sommes aller boire un café chez lui.  
  
Le lendemain matin, je suis rentré à la planque avec toutes les infos dont j'avais besoin. Lorsque je rentre, je suis accueilli par cinq pots de colle qui ont du veiller toute la nuit quand ils ne m'ont pas vu revenir.  
  
La première personne qui prend la parole est....Trowa.  
  
- Qu'est ce qui s'est passé hier ?  
  
- Hum...Ca ne te regarde pas.  
  
- Allez, boys. Laissez moi faire. Eh, baby, t'as fait quoi hier amor ?  
  
- Deux secondes. Je m'écarte et m'explose de rire. Tous les autres regardent Duo, qui ne comprend rien du tout.  
  
- Je comprends pas, d'habitude ça marche.  
  
- Duo, Ca devait marcher y a quelques siècles, mais maintenant. Bon, j'étais en mission. Maintenant lâchez-moi. Je vais prendre une douche et hop, au dodo.  
  
- La nuit a été mouvementée ?  
  
- Très, j'ai pas beaucoup dormi. Tiens au fait, vous saviez que Lady une ne portait que des sous-vêtements en imitation léopard ?  
  
- Ouais, je le savais.  
  
Tous les regards se tournent vers...Toujours le même, DUO.  
  
- Bah quoi ! Je vous rappelle que j'ai espionné Une toute une soirée, c'est- à-dire salle de bain comprise.  
  
- Ouais, mais je ne pense pas que vous êtiez au courant du fait que Treize ne porte que des boxers ?  
  
- Mais comment tu sais tout ça, me demanda sa blondeur.  
  
- Tu sais, après, ils racontent tous des trucs super intéressants. Et deux fois plus quand ils sont bourrés !!  
  
- Après quoi ?  
  
- Hum, tu veux vraiment que je te le dises ou tu vas deviner tout seul.  
  
C'est à ce moment-là que blondinet devient aussi rouge qu'on peut l'être. Je pense qu'il a compris. C'est à ce moment-là que Duo semble très intéressé.  
  
- T'es plus.  
  
- .Vierge ? Bah, non. Ca fait parti de l'entraînement. Mais je refuse catégoriquement de le faire avec des femmes. Je trouve ça .beurk. J'ai rien contre les homo. Mais voilà quoi ! Bon, bonne nuit.  
  
- Mais, tu ne vas pas au Lycée ?  
  
- Je ne pense pas non. Je me suis fais virer hier.  
  
- QUOI ?  
  
- Bah, oui. Ca faisait parti du plan. Bon, bonne nuit, euh pardon, bonne journée.  
  
- Bon, à ce soir alors.  
  
- Salut les mecs.  
  
Sur ceux, ils retournent au bagne pendant que moi, je vais prendre une douche et après, je me piote (Ali - Du verbe "se pioter" lol). J'ai une pensée émue pour le pauvre Merquise qui va sûrement essayé de m'appeler avec le numéro bidon que je lui ai filé. Le pauvre ! ! ! ! ! ! Bon, la seconde d'apitoiement est finie. Bonne nuit.  
  
Je me réveille aux alentours de 19h (K - quand je vous dis que la nuit à été rude). Je m'habille, je sors de ma chambre et je me plante devant la télé.  
  
A ce moment-là, Fei-fei débarque.  
  
- Kia, qu'est ce que tu as fait de ta journée ?  
  
- J'ai dormi.  
  
- C'est tout ?  
  
- Hum... Ouais !!  
  
- T'as même pas fait le ménage ? !  
  
- Tu me prends pour qui ? La bonne ?  
  
- Onna, tu ne me parles pas comme ça.  
  
- Toi non plus Wufy. Il tressaille à ce nouveau surnom.  
  
- Ne m'appelle pas comme ça.  
  
- Tant que tu m'appelleras Onna, je t'appellerai Wufy. Echange de bon procédé, non ?  
  
Au moment où je sents qu'il va sortir son sabre pour me couper en fines rondelles, Duo se pointe dans la pièce.  
  
- Dis Choupette, tu nous as bien dis que c'est après que tu aies...Euh  
  
- Ouiiiii !  
  
- Bon bref que c'est après qu'il t'a dit tout ce que tu nous as dit ce matin ?  
  
- Oui ! Pourquoi ?  
  
- S'il sait que Treize ne porte que des boxers, ça veut dire que Zechy est bi et que Treizounet est homo.  
  
- T'es long à la détente mais c'est ça !  
  
- Ouahhhh !  
  
- Ouais hein ? !  
  
- Bon, à tablllleeee.  
  
- Qui a fait à manger ?  
  
- C'est moiiiiii ! ! ! !  
  
- Je n'ai pas faim, désolé Duo.  
  
- J'ai fait des pizzas surgelées.  
  
- Bon, on se dépêche. J'ai la dalle.  
  
- Ah ! Je préfère ça.  
  
Je file à table, puis me dépêche d'engloutir le plus de pizzas possibles avant Duo. Lorsque je suis à la limite de l'indigestion, je m'arrête. Tous les autres me regardent sauf Duo, qui prend une jolie teinte verte.  
  
- J'ai gagné.  
  
- Comment est ce que l'on peut ingérer une telle quantité de pizzas en si peu de temps, demande Quatre.  
  
- En tout cas, elle est plus forte que Duo. Je croyais ça impossible.  
  
- Duo, tu me dois un resto.  
  
C'est ce moment que choisi Duo pour quitter la table et se précipiter aux toilettes.  
  
Je me lève et vais m'allonger sur le canapé. Une fois bien installée (A - "liquéfiée" serait plus correct ! K - Vilaine !), je prends la télécommande et change de chaîne. Je tombe sur sa majesté la bonbonnière.  
  
- Eh, les gars. Venez voir. Y a la nunuche qui se trouve être aussi la grande prêtresse du tas de cailloux (A - faite pas gaffe, c'est un délire) qui fait un discours. J'écoute un peu ce qu'elle raconte. Nan, c'est trop intelligent et raisonné pour que ce soit elle qui l'ai écrit.  
  
- Kia, pourquoi es tu aussi méchante avec cette pauvre Réléna ?  
  
- J'ai le droit de ne pas répondre à la question ? Tu sais Quatre, contrairement à ce que tu crois, tout le monde il est pas beau et gentil.  
  
- Ah bon, dit-il avec son air innocent. Faudra que je lui demande comment il fait ça pour pouvoir parfaire ma technique.  
  
A ce moment-là, Duo revient des toilettes.  
  
- Kia, avec tout ce que tu as avalé, tu devrais peut-être faire un peu de sport parce que je doute que les formes que tu vas attraper plaisent à tes futurs conquêtes. (K - Tu proposes quoi comme sport ??? Ali - Hentaï !)  
  
- Duo, je n'ai qu'un mot pour toi.  
  
- Ah ouais, lequel ? Connard, baka, slut (A - salop en anglais) ? Si c'est le cas, je le connais déjà !  
  
- Non. Choucroute.  
  
Et hop, un autre tour aux toilettes pour Monsieur Maxwell. Qu'est ce que je suis forte. Je me lève et me dirige vers ma chambre. Et oui, j'ai eu une journée épuisante (K - j'ai rien foutu mais c'est pas grave). Au moment où je vais m'endormir, je suis réveillé par une douce mélodie accompagnée de deux ou trois voix cristalines. Comme je suis très curieuse, je me lève pour allé voir ce que c'est.  
  
Lorsque j'arrive dans le salon, je vois un de ces trucs. Quatre joue du violon. Duo chante. Wufy Chante. Trowa joue de la flûte. Et ça donne quelque chose de pas mal du tout.  
  
- Putain, les mecs, c'est pas mal du tout ce que vous me faites là. Et, comme vous avez du le devinez, ils se sont tous arrêté dans leur élan de création artistique. Ils devaient sûrement croire que je dormais. Perdu.  
  
- Tu..tu trouves ? demanda timidement Quatre.  
  
- Bah ouais. Vous devriez former un boys band avec un nom genre : « the devils » ou un truc dans le genre, vous feriez un malheur. (Ali - J'ai trouvé ce qu'ils vont faire après la guerre !!! Mdr !!!!)  
  
- Onna.  
  
- Oui Wufy chéri.  
  
- Tais-toi et retourne te coucher.  
  
- D'accord Fei-fei. Mais si jamais vous changez d'avis, prévenez-moi. Je serai votre manager. Par contre, ce sera 70/30.  
  
- On verra ça.  
  
Sur ce, je retourne retrouver mon amour de toujours qui ne m'a jamais laissé tomber : mon DODO. Ô joie.  
  
Je suis réveillé une fois de plus, mais un peu plus tard dans la nuit par des gémissements provenant de la chambre de blondie. Bon, allons voir ça. Ils m'empêchent de dormir, je peux au moins me rincer l'?il quand même.  
  
Je débarque dans la chambre en question et......OH ! J'en apprend tous les jours. Mais alors ça ! je vous laisse deviner. Vous ne savez pas ? ! Allez, je vous donne un indice. Lorsqu'ils se sont rendu compte qu'ils été épiés, un « ONNA » a retenti dans toute la planque. Et oui, le grand Akaryu (Dragon Rouge ou Bébé Dragon) est dans le lit du chaton du désert.  
  
- C'est fou comme je m'y attendais pas. Et bah dis donc.  
  
- Euh, Kia, c'est pas que tu n'es pas la bienvenue mais.  
  
- C'est qui au-dessus ?  
  
- KIA.  
  
- Ouiiiiiiiii ? !  
  
- Sors de là.  
  
- Non, l'un de vous m'a réveillé alors maintenant, vous assumez.  
  
C'est trop drôle, ils se sont mit à rougir en même temps. Bon, autant faire ma chienne jusqu'au bout. Je m'approche et soulève la couverture.  
  
- Eh ! Mais vous ne faites même pas semblant en plus.  
  
- Bon, ça y est. Tu vas retourné te coucher maintenant ?  
  
- Non, j'ai d'autres questions à vous poser avant.  
  
Quatre essaye de redevenir le plus calme possible et Wufy décide qu'il sera mieux sous les couvertures.  
  
- Qu'est ce que tu veux savoir ?  
  
- Alors, premièrement, est ce que vous êtes gay ou bi ?  
  
- Je suis gay et Wufei est bi. (Ali - L'ai heureux Pikachu lol)  
  
- Ah bon ? !  
  
- Ensuite. (K - je ne sais pas pourquoi mais j'ai l'impression qu'il veut se débarrasser de moi. A - Non, mais t'es trop forte toi !Tu réagirais comment si t'étais tranquille avec un mec au pieu et que quelqu'un débarquait et décidait de te taper la discute ? K- Euh..... Je sors mon flingue ? ! Joker).  
  
- Qui d'autre est de la Gay Pride ici ?  
  
- Personne.  
  
- Si Quatre, il y a Trowa qui est bi.  
  
- Et comment tu sais ça Wufy chéri ?  
  
- Il est déjà sorti avec Hilde et Quatre.  
  
- Hein hein. Et Duo ?  
  
- Ah oui. Y a aussi Maxwell qui est bi.  
  
- Et comment vous le savez ça ?  
  
- Tout le monde est au courant de la vie sexuelle de Duo.  
  
- Bah non, pas moi. Et Heero ?  
  
- Spandex-man-premier-rôle-dans-Titanic ?  
  
- Ah, vous aussi vous l'appelez comme ça ?  
  
- Oui. Lui, on en sait rien. Tu sais dans le genre inexpressif.  
  
- Je vois.  
  
- Mais il a l'air de bien t'aimer quand même puisqu'il était quand même un peu inquiet pour toi quand on ne t'a pas vu rentrer la nuit précédente.  
  
- Hum, ça c'est bon à savoir.  
  
- D'autres questions ?  
  
- Oui. Wufy, c'est vrai que t'as déjà couché avec Treizounet ?  
  
- CA VA PAS LA TETE ?  
  
- Si, ça va très bien, c'est juste ce que m'a laissé entendre Zechy. Mais il devait être encore un peu bourré (K - c'est moi qui l'ai souléeeeeeeuuuuhhh ! A - Pour après lui sauter dessus ! C'est pas un peu un viol ça ? K - Qu'est ce que tu manques de fantaisie !! Et puis le viol, c'est quand t'es pas consentant. Lui, il l'était.... Surtout après la première fois. A - Euh, vous avez fait ça combien de fois ? Euh non, finalement, je ne veux pas savoir !). Bon, je vous laisse tranquille.  
  
- Attends deux secondes, qu'est ce que Zechs t'a raconté d'autre sur moi ?  
  
- Tiens, bébé dragon a retrouvé sa langue. Hum, je vais la laisser au plaisir de Quatre. Ciao les mecs. Vous envoyez pas trop en l'air, vous allez être fatigué demain. Et moi aussi vu que je dors à côté !!!  
  
Et je me dépêche de sortir de la chambre. Au moment où je ferme la porte, j'entends un « KIA » indigné. Mission réussie. Vous avez pu relever le défi d'énerver Wufy en moins de 5 minutes. Vous êtes la nouvelle championne en titre. Mais c'était qui qu'avait le record avant moi ? J'suis bête ! ! ! ( J'te l'fais pas dire ! K- D'une certaine manière, si ! A - Détail ça ! De toute façon, tu es ma créature ! AHAHAHAHAhhhhh...... Euh pardon, je suis un peu parti n'importe où là, Gomen [pardon en japonais]), cétait moi aussi lol.  
  
Je retourne dans ma chambre en espérant enfin pouvoir terminer ma nuit. J'entre dans les couvertures moelleuses et .... Une espèce d'alarme retentit. Je suis maudite (A - Mais non, je me suis juste mise sur ta peau ^^). Je sors dans le couloir et vois Quatre et Wufei sortir habillés (K - Mais comment ils ont fait pour aller aussi vite ?!), un sac à la main.  
  
- C'est quoi ce bordel ?  
  
- Oz nous a repéré, on doit avoir disparu dans 20 minutes où on est cuit. Ne prends que le strict nécessaire !  
  
Je me pointe dans ma chambre et attrape un sac en vitesse. J'y mets mon ordi et mes affaires ( K - Elles vont être belles, tiens, quand je vais arriver à la nouvelle planque ! !). Je sors en vitesse et monte dans mon Gundam. A ce moment-là, je reçois les coordonnées de notre nouvelle planque. Les Hauts de Seine. Tiens, j'ai jamais été là-bas. En route.  
  
La maison dans laquelle on va se planquer se trouve en ville. Un hangar a été réservé pour qu'on puisse planquer les gundams. Au moment où je descends du mien, mon portable sonne (K - Un joli petit Sagem myX-5 écran couleur y tout, l'est pas belle la vie ? ?).  
  
- Allô, ici Kia.  
  
- Kia, c'est Duo.  
  
- Quoi, j'te manque déjà ?  
  
- On va dire ça comme ça ! Faut que t'ailles faire les courses !  
  
- Non mais ca va pas ? ! Je suis pas la bonne ! Je vais étrangler Fei, je suis sure que c'est lui qui a eu l'idée !  
  
- Calme ! Et si je viens avec toi ?  
  
- Ok ! Mais euh, Duo, il est 3 heures du mat.  
  
- C'est pas grave ! RDV dans 15 minutes devant la planque.  
  
- A toute.  
  
J'attrape mon sac et me tape un sprint jusqu'à notre maison. Elle est bizarre, on dirait qu'elle est coupé en deux ! Sinon, elle a l'air bien. Les autres sont déjà là quand j'arrive.  
  
Je file me changer. J'enfile rapide une chemise blanche avec soutif noir en dessous et mini-jupe noire. Je redescends. La, tout le monde me regarde.  
  
- Tu vas où, me demande pti-Quat-Chou.  
  
- Faire les courses avec Duo.  
  
- Mais qu'est-ce que t'as fait ? Tu l'as menacé d'un flingue ? Tente Wufei.  
  
- T'as menacé de piloter Deathscythe ( K - Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais j'ai l'impression que cette phrase est super péjoratif pour moi ! Ma conduite est-elle si sportive que ça ? A - Je ne répondrais à la question qu'en la présence de mon avocat !^-^) ?  
  
- Non, c'est lui qui me l'a proposé. De grands yeux s'ouvrent. Pouvoir féminin, les gars. Vous ne pouvez pas rivaliser !  
  
Sur ce, je m'en vais, retrouve Duo et c'est parti pour les courses !  
  
Une fois dans le supermarché qu'on a trouvé ouvert je ne sais plus comment, nous faisons la collecte de tout ce qui est surgelé et facile à préparer (K - J'pourrais faire de la bouffe correct mais je n'ai pas envie de jouer les cuistots.) Au bout d'un moment, Duo trouve le moyen de me coincer contre un mur.  
  
- Tu sais qu'il est super bien ton chemisier ?  
  
- Pourquoi ? Parce qu'il est transparent ?  
  
- Dis ça te dirait pas de sortir avec un Dieu ?  
  
- Si, il est où le rayon ?  
  
- Pas besoin, t'en as un juste devant toi.  
  
- Alors comme ça, t'es un Dieu ?  
  
- Yes, I'm the Shinigami !  
  
- Le Dieu de la mort, hein ?  
  
- Ouaip !  
  
- Et t'es un Dieu à tous les niveaux ?  
  
- Oh la petite Hentaï ! (A - Ca veut dire pervers(e))  
  
- Je te signale que c'est toi qui as pensé à ça et pas moi ! Donc c'est toi le pervers !  
  
- Mademoiselle parle japonais ?  
  
- Ouais Baka, et aussi portugais.  
  
- Je ne veux pas connaître ton potentiel d'apprentissage d'insultes et autres.  
  
- Dommage, j'aurais pu te donner des cours de langues.  
  
- J'suis pas contre.  
  
Mon portable sonne.  
  
- Allô, si tu préfères les blondes tapes 1, si tu préfères les brunes tapes deux, si tu préfères les autres tapes 3....  
  
- Kia ? ? ?  
  
- Bonjour Doc X.  
  
Je raccroche.  
  
- Au revoir Doc X !  
  
- Euh, t'es suicidaire ou quoi ?  
  
- A mes heures perdues, ouais !  
  
- Non mais, elle va te trucider pour lui avoir raccroché au nez.  
  
- Mais c'est pas moi qui ai raccroché, c'est le réseau qui est très mauvais ici !  
  
- On en était où ?  
  
- Bon Casanova, et si tu me laissais finir les courses ?  
  
- Je te laisse et je t'aide même... Si tu me promets d'y réfléchir.  
  
- Conclu ! Allez viens nain de jardin.  
  
- Eh, tu sais ce qu'on dit : « petit mais costaud ».  
  
- C'est ça petit Pimousse, allons-y.  
  
Peut être une demi-heure plus tard les courses sont finies et rangées et la maison aussi est clean. Maintenant, répartition des chambres. Il n'y en a que trois. Un lit 2 places, 2 lits superposés et la dernière avec un lit et un canapé dépliant. La première est attribuée d'office à Wufy et pikachu, la deuxième à Tro et Duo et la dernière à moi et Heero. Lorsque celui-ci l'a appris, il a déclaré qu'il préférait dormir sur le canapé du salon. Comme tu veux chéri, moi comme ça, j'aurais ma chambre pour moi toute seule.  
  
Un peu plus tard, j'entends sonner.  
  
- J'VAIS OUVRIRRRRR ! ! ! !  
  
J'entends un « pas obligé d'hurler » venant de Wufei. Je regarde qui est derrière la porte.  
  
- Bah p't'être pas tout compte fait. Et si on vous demande, je ne suis pas là !  
  
A - Voilà pour le deuxième chapitre. T'en pense quoi Kia ?  
  
K - Mis à part le fait que je passe pour une allumeuse, une emmerdeuse, une violeuse et une petasse, j'aime bien. J'te taperais pas cette fois encore. Mais attention, pas de coup fourré !  
  
A - Voui Madame.  
  
K - Mademoiselle stp.  
  
A - En voyant ton sale caractère on comprend pourquoi !  
  
K - PARDON ? ? ? ?  
  
A - Tu ranges le poignard, sinon, je peux pas écrire la suite.  
  
K - J'demanderais à quelqu'un d'autre ! ! !  
  
A - Au secours ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !  
  
Pour me dire ce que vous en pensez, C'est toujours la même adresse.  
  
Merci d'avance.  
  
Au fait, si la SPA (Société Protectrice des Autrices) existe, prévenez les pour moi. Je n'arriverais jamais à atteindre le téléphone avec elle dans les parages. Mais pourquoi j'abrite une pilote de Gundam ? ? ? ? ?! ! ! ! Je dois êtr maso !!! 


	3. Emmerdes à l'horizon

Autrice : Toujours la même malgré une tentative de meurtre d'un des persos (Devinez lequel ? J'suis bête, y en a qu'un m'appartenant ! !) c'est à dire Alisa-la-tarée.  
  
Base : Les gundams de l'amour ? ! ! ! ! ! Ah non, je sais, Gundam Wing ! (and the winner is MEEEEE ! ! ! !)  
  
Genre : Yaoi, OOC pour certains et trucs de oufffff ! Et franchement le pseudo lemon, s'en était franchement pas un je trouve ! ! Ah oui, y a aussi un pelotage dans les règles de l'art dans ce chapitre ! Mais je l'ai pas décrit, j'avais la flemme.  
  
Disclaimer : A - Je les ai pas volés, ces chers petits pilotes, juste empruntés ! Et puis, messieurs les créateurs, si vous voulez, je vous donne Kia à la place ! K - Qu'est-ce que j'ai entendu ? A - T'as pas le droit de me tuer, je vais commencer le 3eme chapitre ! K - Ok !.... A - Oufff ! K - J'attendrais la fin ! A - Gloups, je suis mal barrée !  
  
Couple : K - Bah y a Pikachu et Akaryu qui font plein de cochonneries partout et c'est beuhhhhhhhh ! Y a des hôtels pour ça ! ! W - T'as qu'a y aller si ça te dérange ! K - Vilainnnnnn ! ! ! ! ! (Sort un couteau) Finalement, j'ai trouvé une autre solution ! ! ! A - Kia, pose ça tout de suite ! Ah, ces persos, j'vous jure ! ! !  
  
Site :   
  
Chapitre 3 : Emmerdes à l'horizon...  
  
Reprenons là ou nous en étions resté !  
  
- C'est qui, demanda Heero.  
  
- J'ai dit que j'étais plus là. C'est la prof X.  
  
- Tu te démerdes, c'est ton Mad après tout, me répond-il.  
  
- Salaud ! Bon, j'y vais (K - je suis super démoralisée là, qu'est-ce qu'elle fout là, cette vieille salope ? !) J'ouvre la porte. Oh, prof X, quelle surprise! Pas du genre où je crierais de joie mais bon, on s'en contente. T'façon, j'ai pas le choix !  
  
- Kia, puisque tu n'avais pas l'air décidé à me parler, j'ai décidé de venir te voir.  
  
- Mais c'est pas ma faute, c'est mon portable qui a coupée.  
  
- Ah, alors pourquoi tu ne m'as pas rappelée quand ça a coupé ? C'est ce que tout élève sérieux aurait fait ! (K - Ouais, mais c'est de moi qu'on parle là ! Tu t'attendais à quoi, chérie ? !)  
  
- Oups, grillé, dit Duo en rentrant dans la pièce.  
  
- Merci, comme ça si j'avais une chance infime de m'en sortir, grâce à toi, c'est vraiment « grillé ».(K - Non mais quel con celui là ! J'vous jure !)  
  
- A votre service mademoiselle.  
  
- Je suis venu pour superviser ton entraînement. Ca t'apprendra à me raccrocher au nez.  
  
- Une sorte de punition quoi ? ! Maman, pourquoi t'es aussi méchante ? ? ? ! ! !  
  
- (K - Ne tenant pas compte de mes diverses conneries, remarque, on se demande pas pourquoi ! J'en sors une à la seconde !!) - Il faut que tu t'entraînes à combattre des adversaires armés de couteaux. Des volontaires pour m'aider ?  
  
- Moi, je veux bien, dit Duo.  
  
- Tu cherches quoi au juste là ?  
  
- Je veux juste savoir ce que tu vaux.  
  
- T'es mort Maxwell.  
  
- C'est ce qu'on va voir.  
  
- Oh, au fait ! Les garçons, vos Mads m'ont chargés de vous dire que vous êtes inscrit au Lycée Montesquieu (A - Ca, c'est ma hantise ! ! ! ! Je hais le lycéeeeeeeee ! ! ! ! ! !).  
  
Vague de protestations.  
  
- Oh, allez les gars, vous allez bien vous éclater.  
  
- Oh, mais toi aussi, tu es inscrite, Kia.  
  
- Pfffff. Et Merde. Bon, les vacances sont finies pour moi. J'aurais droit de faire chier les profs ? ? ? ? ?  
  
Mais pourquoi elle ne m'a pas répondu ? ? ? ?  
  
Et c'est parti pour l'entraînement.  
  
Duo sort un canif. Je ne peux pas m'en empêcher.  
  
- Seulement 12 cm.  
  
- T'inquiètes chérie, tu vas les sentir !  
  
- Vas-y, je t'attends.  
  
J'ai quand même un peu de mal à le désarmer. Mais le plus important, c'est que j'y suis arrivé.  
  
- Pas mal. Mais la prochaine fois, essayes de ne pas te faire blesser, dit- elle en désignant mon bras. Mon T-shirt est déchiré et j'ai une petite entaille au bras droit.  
  
- Vilain Duo, t'as niqué mon T-shirt et en plus t'as fait bobo à Kia !  
  
- Oh, pardon. Je suis désolé. Tu veux que je te fasses un bisou magique ?  
  
- Approches-toi de moi avec ce genre d'idée et tu te retrouves avec le sabre de Fei enfoncé là où je pense, si t'arrives à deviner.  
  
A ce moment-là, Quatre débarque avec la trousse de secours.  
  
- Non, non ! Quatre, tu me touches pas. Je veux pas ressembler à une fraise géante.(K - Je suis sure que c'est lui qui dit « mercurocrome, le pansement des héros » dans la pub et qu'ils l'ont payés en bouteille de cet affreux truc rouge qu'il avait commencé à sortir de la trousse de secours !) Trowa, tu veux bien m'aider à mettre du sterile-strip stp.  
  
- Hn, dit-il en s'approchant de moi et en prenant la trousse de premiers secours à Quatre.  
  
En deux secondes, la plaie est refermée.  
  
- Je vais avoir l'air maligne avec ça au bahut, moi. J'voulais mettre des débardeureuhhhh ! ! !  
  
- Tu n'avais qu'à faire plus attention.  
  
- Vous savez quoi, Prof ?  
  
- Non.  
  
- Comme vous me faites vraiment chier, je sors manger une glace.  
  
- Je viens avec toi, dit Duo.  
  
- Je te l'interdit, protesta mon Mad.  
  
- ( à la limite de la rigolade)- Oh ! Vous savez que vous me faites de la peine, là ? ! Bon, tu viens Duo. (K - Elle croit franchement qu'elle peut m'empêcher de faire ce que je veux ! Elle a fumée quoi la vieille ? ! ! !)  
  
Et sur ce, on se barre.  
  
On reste dehors jusqu'à ce que la nuit tombe. Quand ça commence à s'assombrir vraiment, Duo et moi décidons d'allé manger Mac Do.  
  
Après, on trouve un marchand de glace. On en prend une chacun et on va s'asseoir sur un banc.(A - Deux glaces en une journée ! Vous imaginez la quantité de sucre qu'ils ont ingurgités ! Heureusement qu'ils ne regagnaient pas ma maison juste après ! !) Je lève les yeux et je regarde les étoiles. Je suis bientôt imiter par Duo.  
  
Puis il rabaisse les yeux et me fixe jusqu'à ce que je craque.  
  
- Duo, regardes les étoiles.  
  
- Je préfère les voir se refléter dans tes yeux.  
  
- Duo, ma vie est déjà assez compliquée comme ça. Je vais pas en plus rajouter une histoire que je sais même pas si ça va marcher. En plus, je ne sais même pas si je suis amoureuse de toi.  
  
- Je veux juste te dire que je trouve que tu es une fille formidable et que je tiens beaucoup à toi.  
  
- Eh, tu me sors le grand jeu en plus ? ! C'est pas très original.  
  
- De toute façon, je sais que je n'ai aucune chance.  
  
- Ah ça, par contre, je connais pas.  
  
- T'y as cru, hein ? ! Je blaguais !  
  
- C'était franchement pas drôle !  
  
- Bon, on rentre ? !  
  
- Non, de toute façon, quand je vais rentrer, X va me faire chier et je devrais aller m'enfermer dans ma chambre, qui sera glaciale.  
  
- Si tu veux, je peux t'aider à la réchauffer.  
  
Hum, tentant, non ? ? ? ? ? ? ?......Oui mais.... Et puis merde pour la guerre ! J'm'en fou ! ! J'fais déjà assez de sacrifices pour cette putain de guerre de merde. Et puis, si je suis pas amoureuse, tant pis ! Faut oser dans la vie ! ! !  
  
- Pourquoi pas ?  
  
- T'es sérieuse là ?  
  
- Pourquoi, tu ne l'étais pas toi ?  
  
- Bah si.  
  
- Alors à ton avis ?  
  
- Oh, my god ! Sérieux ? !  
  
- Hum hum.  
  
- Alors en route baby. Tu vas passer la nuit la plus mouvementée de ta vie !  
  
- T'as intérêt à ce que ce soit vrai, sinon, je te tues !  
  
- Sérieux ?  
  
- Non. Là, je plaisantais.  
  
Nous sommes rentrés et je peux vous assurer que je n'ai pas eu froid cette nuit là.  
  
Le lendemain matin, à 6h30.  
  
DRING DRING DRING DRING DRING DRING DRING DRING DRING DRING DRING (A - ou les avantages du copier/coller. J'adore ce truc ! !)  
  
Et merde  
  
- SHIT.  
  
Hum, je suis pas la seule à penser ça.  
  
Et moi qui voulais le réveiller en douceur, j'avais oublier qu'on retournait au lycée aujourd'hui.  
  
- Faut vraiment qu'on se lève, me demanda le tigre qu'il était hier soir. Grrrrr.  
  
- J'ai bien peur que oui.  
  
- Alors preums à la douche.  
  
Gamin jusqu'au bout. Il se lève et va à la salle de bain. Je me retrouve avec une vue qui ne gâche rien à ce que je viens de vivre. Hum, et tout ça, c'est rien qu'à moi.  
  
Dans la cuisine.  
  
- Dis donc, Kia. Sais-tu où est allé Duo hier soir, demanda Pti-Quat-Chou.  
  
- Ouais, direct dans mon lit. Et c'est peut être pour ça que je ne vous ai pas entendu cette nuit (K - Bah ouais, j'étais beaucoup trop occupé pour les entendre lol).  
  
- Euh... Kia, je suis vraiment désolé de te le dire comme ça, mais à ta place, je ne mettrai pas trop d'espoir dans ta relation avec Duo. Il est un tout petit peu beaucoup humm..... Disons que son problème est l'équivalent de la nymphomanie pour vous, les femmes.  
  
- Pardon ?  
  
- Avant toi, il est sorti avec : Hilde, Sally et bien d'autres. Il est même sorti avec Lucrézia, sans compter ses conquêtes masculines.  
  
- Je tiens vraiment pas à le savoir. Et puis, tu es sur qu'il est sorti avec toutes ces filles ?  
  
- Euhh..  
  
- Alors ? ! Merci de m'avoir gâcher ma matinée, Quatre.  
  
Je suis sure qu'il va culpabiliser à mort maintenant.(K - Cool, c'était le but ! !)  
  
- Ah, au fait ! Tu ne t'aies pas dis peut être que ces anciennes aventures, c'était pas du sérieux et que maintenant qu'il est avec moi, il veut s'investir à fond ? Hum ? T'es peut être empathe mais t'es loin de connaître les sentiments des autres par c?ur, pikachu.  
  
- Peut être. Excuse moi Kia.  
  
- Pas grave.  
  
Sur ce, je retourne dans ma chambre. Faut que je me prépare.  
  
En cours. Français.  
  
- Alors, à votre avis, quelle est la figure de style que Agrippa d'Aubigné a mis dans sa phrase : « je veux peindre la France, une mère affligée.. »  
  
C'est à ce moment que je déconnecte complètement. Je sais très bien que cette pauvre tâche d'Aubigné a mis une allégorie dans sa phrase. Eh, je suis pas pilote de Gundam pour rien, quand même ! (K - Les p'tits pois mâchouillés à la place du cerveau, c'est chez Oz qu'il faut les chercher ! !)  
  
- C'est une allégorie ! (K - NAN ? C'EST PAS VRAI ! ! !ON S'Y ATTENDAIT VRAIMENT PAS ! ! ! !)  
  
- Quelqu'un sait ce qu'est une allégorie ? (Pas de réponse). Par exemple, quelle est l'allégorie de la mort.  
  
- La faucheuse, répondit mon nounours en peluche avec enthousiasme parce qu'il se trouve sur son terrain de prédilection.  
  
- Exactement monsieur Maxwell. Eh bien oui, c'est un concept que l'on exprime par une image. Personne n'a jamais vu la mort ? !  
  
Pourrais-je résister ?  
  
- Si, moi je l'ai déjà vu !  
  
Eh ben non, apparemment !  
  
- Pardon, mademoiselle Adams.  
  
- Bah, oui, je connais la mort. Ou plus précisément le Dieu de la mort.  
  
- Oh, arrêtes, tu vas me faire rougir, dit mon chouchou. Je lui envoies un piti bisou.  
  
- Mademoiselle Adams, Monsieur Maxwell, voulez-vous calmer vos pulsions et me laisser poursuivre mon cours.  
  
- Mais je vous en prie !  
  
Plus tard.  
  
- T'es sure que t'y as pas été un peu fort avec la prof.  
  
- Ecoutes, j'ai pas été super méchante et en plus, je me faisais chier mais alors monumentalement. En plus, l'occasion était trop belle.  
  
- La prochaine fois, évites de te faire remarquer. Tu vas foutre en l'air notre couverture.  
  
- Eh, iceberg-man, si tu continues comme ça, je me barre et je trouve une autre couverture. Kapito ?  
  
- Heero, si tu la fais partir, je te jure d'expérimenter toutes mes techniques de tortures sur toi et comme je suis le Dieu de la mort, je ne te laisserai pas mourir tout de suite ou je te ressusciterais et je recommencerais !  
  
- Omae O Korosu Maxwell ! ! (K - N'empêche qu'il la ferme parce que mon schizo de petit copain avait une mine peu rassurante en disant cela ! ! A - Quand on voit la petite amie, on comprend pourquoi on dit : « Qui se ressemble s'assemble » ! Aussi taré l'un que l'autre ! K - QUOI ? ! ! A - Ciao ! Je sens que je vais battre tous les records de vitesse !)  
  
- Bon, moi, je rentre regarder la trilogie de Star Wars. Qui vient avec moi ?  
  
Je suis sure qu'ils m'ont laissés regarder cette trilogie toute seule avec Duo parce qu'ils savent ce qui se passe. Remarque, pas trop difficile de le deviner, non ?  
  
Donc, on commence à se payer la trilogie, blottis l'un contre l'autre. Duo me fait des avances de manière subtile.. A qui est ce que je vais essayé de faire croire que Duo est subtile ? ! Bon d'accord, c'est limite s'il ne me viole pas sure place. Mais vous inquiétez pas, je le laisse faire un peu aussi. (A - Ca m'aurait étonné aussi !!!)  
  
- Duo, on devrait peut être pas. Et s'ils rentrent ? (K - C'est pas que ça me dérange mais bon ! !)  
  
- Ils auront une surprise dans le salon !  
  
- Ok !  
  
Et c'est au moment où il a fini de m'enlever mon T-shirt que les 4 neuneus décident de rentrer. Trowa et Heero ont la gentillesse de se retourner pendant que Wufy se transforme en chutes du Niagara rouge (K - Hum, intéressant la quantité de sang qu'il peut sortir par le nez !) et que pikachu rougit jusqu'au bout des doigt de pieds.  
  
J'attrape mon T-shirt et prends la main de Duo en partant vers ma chambre.  
  
- Viens Duo, on va terminer ça autre part ! Y a des voyeurs ici et puis princesse Leila, c'est pas super tripant quand on s'envoie en l'air !  
  
- It's like you want, baby !  
  
- Essayez de pas faire trop de bruit, me balance subtilement Iceberg man.  
  
- Comment veux tu que j'exprime l'extase que je ressens autrement ? Au fait, ça fait vraiment « OH OUI, OUI » ou c'est plus aigue. J'arrive pas m'en rendre compte mais tu dois le savoir avec toutes les caméras que t'as mis dans ma chambre ?  
  
Monsieur devient tout rouge ! ! Donc mes soupçons étaient fondés ! M'en fiches avec la caméra que j'ai camouflée dans sa salle de bain, reliée directement au royaume de Sank, je suis largement vengée ! Un petit service rendu à ma reine et à mon pays..Enfin, surtout à la reine miniature. Vous inquiétez pas, c'est pas parce que je l'aime bien, c'est pour me venger d'Heero. Et je suis interrompue dans mes pensées supra importantes et intellectuelles par mon chouchou qui apparemment n'a pas fait assez de sport de chambre la nuit précédente. T'inquiètes, cette nuit, tu seras crevé chéri. Tu vas bien dormir ! (K - Eh oui, une pilote de Gundam, c'est super endurant ! ! J'peux faire ça toute la nuit si je veux ! A - Vantarde ! ! !)  
  
A - Et voilà. Le chapitre est fini. Maintenant je me taille rapide parce que sinon, je pourrais pas finir la fic dans l'état dans lequel elle va me mettre ! Comment ça "qui" ? ? ! !  
  
K - ALISA ! ! ! ! !  
  
A - Ca répond à votre question ? ! Ciao ! Au fait, pour les mails, C'est toujours la même adresse. RDV au prochain chapitre.  
  
K - Si tu survis d'ici là !  
  
A - Gloups ! Adieu monde cruel ! ! 


	4. Joyeux anniversaire, joyeuse mort

Autrice : A - C'est toujours moi et je n'écris pas encore cette fic d'une chambre d'hôpital. Normal, je suis passé maîtresse dans l'art de me planquer. K - (armée d'une hache) - Mais tu dois aussi sortir de ta planque pour écrire la fic. A - Gloups ! Ma mort est proche ! K - Tu peux pas savoir à quel point ! A - Duo, viens chercher ta meuf, elle devient dangereuse ! D - Viens choupette, elle en vaut pas la peine ! K - Oui mon nounours, mais tu sais, elle est méchante avec moi et .... A - Pffff ! ! Sur ce coup là, je l'ai échappé belle !  
  
Base : Alors, y a des robots...... Euh, Goldorak ? Nan, c'est pas ça ! Ah oui, Gundam Wing. Mais bon, c'est tellement parti n'importe où que pour retrouver le truc d'origine, c'est coton !!!!  
  
Genre : Un peu de yaoi, et puis des cochonneries fait par l'autre furie et le Dieu de l'amor ainsi que par le chaton et le dragon.  
  
Disclaimer : Si je finis ce fic, c'est un véritable miracle, surtout si je suis dans mon état d'origine !  
  
Couple : Duo/Kia, Akaryu/Pikachu.  
  
Site :   
  
Chapitre 4 : Joyeux anniversaire, joyeuse mort...  
  
A - Près pour un p'tit délire, alors, c'est parti. Mais après, ça redevient super sérieux. C'est même très triste.... Mais bon, vous verrez ! Si j'vous racontes, c'est pas drôle !  
  
Le lendemain, anniversaire de mon p'tit chéri. J'ai déjà une idée pour son cadeau.  
  
(A - J'vous décrit ça d'un point de vue général parce que la où elle est, elle ne peut pas savoir ce qui se passe !)  
  
Le soir.  
  
D - Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle a ? Vous avez fait quelque chose de pas sympa pour que ma poupée reste enfermée toute la journée dans sa chambre ? (K - Eh oui, je suis pas sorti de la chambre de la journée ! !) Surtout le jour de mon anniv.  
  
Q - Va la voir, suggère pikachu.  
  
D - Ok.  
  
Une fois Duo partit.  
  
W - Quatre, tu crois que c'est une bonne idée de le jeter dans les bras de cette folle ? (A - De toute façon, j'l'ai déjà dit, y sont aussi tarés l'un que l'autre. K - Toi, t'es fini. A - Y a qu'la vérité qui blesse !)  
  
Q - Wufei, il a l'air heureux avec elle.  
  
W - Ok, ok.  
  
Q - Je vais me coucher, dit Pikachu.  
  
W - Moi aussi, attends moi Quatre.  
  
H - Et vous allez dormir avec ça ?  
  
Une fois dans le couloir menant aux chambres.  
  
Q - Euh, Wu, j'ai halluciné ou Heero a fait un commentaire à sous-entendu légèrement..  
  
W - Non, non, c'était bien lui, confirme Wufei.  
  
Q - Mais où va le monde ?  
  
W - Comme tu dis. Après un instant de pose : Le premier dans la chambre fait ce qu'il veut de l'autre, dit Wufei en se précipitant dans la chambre.  
  
Q - Oh, toi, tu t'en sortiras pas comme ça.  
  
Quand Duo rentre dans la chambre, la première chose qu'il voit, c'est une dizaine de bougies allumées et moi, au milieu, un n?ud dans les cheveux, habillée uniquement de sous-vêtements noirs super sexy.  
  
K - Et non, je n'ai pas oublié ton anniversaire. Je t'ai juste gardé le meilleur pour la fin : MOI. Joyeux anniversaire, dis-je en m'approchant de lui. Tu veux déballer ton cadeau ?  
  
D - Et comment !  
  
Essayez de deviner la suite ! !  
  
Le lendemain, je suis dans la salle de bain en train d'écouter et de chanter une super chanson, en sous-vêtements. Les paroles sont les suivantes :  
  
Viens si ça te tente  
  
Fais glisser tes mains depuis ma taille  
  
Longue est la descente  
  
Quand la chaleur de la nuit s'installe  
  
Sur ma peau  
  
Je veux te sentir  
  
Sur ma taille  
  
Tes mains d'homme  
  
Vont me faire chavirer  
  
Partons pour ailleurs  
  
Le premier vol  
  
Va bientôt s'en aller  
  
Partons ailleurs  
  
Décollons du sol  
  
N'aies pas peur  
  
Je suis en train d'entamer le premier couplet quand je sens une main sur mes yeux et une autre descendre le long de ma taille justement. Hum, ce genre de surprise, je suis pas contre. Mais bon, j'ai comme l'impression que ça n'est pas mon bisounours. Surtout quand je l'entends hurler mon nom dans le couloir. Euh, je fais quoi là ? Si je lui dis que je suis là, il va débarquer et me trouver avec ce gars (K - Enfin, j'espère ! De toute façon, y a que des mecs dans cette planque !) et ça va mal finir pour moi, et si je ne dis rien, ça va pas le faire.... Bon, kékejefais ? ? ? ? La sentence est la suivante. Je me retourne rapidement, sans que les mains ne se soient retirer ni de mes yeux, ni de ma hanche et je murmure à l'oreille de mon mystérieux admirateur (K - enfin, je pense que c'est son oreille. Je vous rappelle que je ne vois rien !) :  
  
K - Attends que je sois sorti de la salle de bain avec Duo pour partir.  
  
Et cette personne en profite pour m'embrasser. Charmant ! ! ! Pourquoi je fais pas ce genre de rencontre plus souvent ? Mais qu'est-ce que je raconte moi ?! Je suis en plein délire là !  
  
Je me dépêche de sortir de la salle de bain en enfilant mes vêtements. Et je n'ai même pas le réflexe de regarder qui était la personne de la salle de bain. (A - Bah ouais, sinon, c'est pas drôle !) Bon, tant pis, c'est trop tard.  
  
K- Je suis là, mon nounours.  
  
D- Ah, je te cherchais (K - Non pas possible. Je croyais que tu cherchais Trowa quand t'as gueulé mon nom !). On a une mission. On doit se retrouver au salon.  
  
K- Ok. Bah on y va alors.  
  
On se retrouve tous dans le salon.  
  
Votre mission est d'allé poser des explosifs dans une base dont les coordonnées sont les suivantes. Cette mission ne nécessitera pas l'utilisation des gundams. Vous avez une voiture à votre disposition, elle est actuellement garée devant la maison. Dans le coffre se trouvent des uniformes de Oz . Les armes, c'est vous qui vous les procurerez. Votre mission commencera demain, à l'aube. Vous partez cette après midi.  
  
Ca a le mérite d'être claire, non ?  
  
A ce moment là, on frappe à la porte. Je vais ouvrir. Un livreur.  
  
L- J'ai un colis pour Mademoiselle Alisa Adams.  
  
K- Oui, c'est moi.  
  
Je signe. Je reviens dans le salon. Je sors un cutter.  
  
T- C'est pour qui ?  
  
J'ouvre le paquet.  
  
Des armes et des munitions.  
  
Merci Doc. X.  
  
K- Les armes sont pour moi, les balles pour les ozzies. Sauf exception, dis- je en les regardant. Et quand j'arrive à Duo, j'ai du mal à me retenir de rire. Il sourit comme un malade en regardant les autres, qui se demandent si je suis folle. Je reprends la parole : bon, on arrivera sûrement à l'avance. On se renseigne sur les horaires, les rondes et tout ça et après.....on fait la bringue.  
  
D- (tout seul)- OUAIS.  
  
K- Si ça vous plaît pas les gars, faites ce que vous voulez. Mais moi, je peux pas rester là à attendre que l'on doive allés les zigouiller, dis-je en m'éloignant pour allé préparer quelques fringues.  
  
Je me pointe dans ma chambre et fourre des fringues beaucoup plus pratique dans mon sac. Et j'en met d'autre (K - dans le sac, je précise !) beaucoup plus adaptées à une sortie en boite.  
  
On a fait le voyage assez rapidement (K - normal, j'étais au volant ^-^ A - C'est comme avec ton Gundam ça, déjà qu'on a du faire refaire le garage 7 fois ! Quand est ce que tu vas ralentir en arrivant ? K - Un jour ! A - Je vais craquer ! ! !Grrrrr ! C'est pas elle qui paye, ça ce voit ! Hummmmm, je viens d'avoir une idée... K - Euh, je sais pas pourquoi mais je crois que c'est mauvais pour moi ça !), on est arrivé beaucoup plus tôt que prévu. On a fait ce que l'on avait à faire. Après, j'ai réussi à convaincre les 4 neuneus de venir en boite avec nous. Avant d'y arriver, je me change.  
  
Lorsque je descends de la voiture, Duo me regarde, mi en chaleur, mi en perplexe.  
  
D- Non, mais ça va pas ! Tu vas pas y aller comme ça ? ! ! !  
  
K- Bah si pourquoi ?  
  
D- Mais, on dirait que tu vas faire le trottoir.  
  
K- Merci, ça fait toujours plaisir.  
  
Je suis pourtant pas en tenu super..... Je retire ce que j'ai dit. Mais c'est pas non plus au point de croire que je vais faire le trottoir ! Je suis habillée d'une mini jupe en cuir noire et d'un haut à agrafes rouge sang.  
  
J'm'en fou, j'y vais comme ça ! ! ! Nah ! ! !  
  
Je rentre dans la boite avec les gars. Pendant la soirée, je reçois plusieurs propositions de mecs plutôt.....entreprenants. Vous voyez ce que je veux dire ? Tant mieux. Je comptais pas expliquer. Bon, je vois, après avoir repoussé le 7eme gars qui me tournait autour, Duo qui passe à côté de moi et me glisse au passage « Ca va ? Tu t'es fait assez tripoter pour la soirée ? » Qu'est ce que je fais ? Je le massacre ou je m'excuses ? Vais pas le massacrer, il a un peu raison (K - juste un tout petit peu, bon d'accord, un tout p'tit peu beaucoup !) et m'excuser, c'est franchement pas mon genre, surtout quand je sais que j'ai tort.  
  
A ce moment-là, un gars s'approche de moi pour me dire :  
  
M- Je vous dévore des yeux depuis le début de la soirée de l'autre bout de la salle.  
  
K- Et bien retournez-y et bonne appétit ! (K - Et toc ! ! ! A - Faut que t'arrêtes de regarder « The bodyguard » toi ! K - Toi aussi chère autrice ! Et re-toc ! A - Je vais te tuer ! Hummmmm...... Mais c'est que je peux en plus ! K - Pitié ! ! ! A - Alors tiens toi à carreau ! K - Oui mademoiselle ! A - J'préfère ça ! ^____^ V , je métrise ! ! !)  
  
Le lendemain, je suis un peu à cran au moment d'allé poser les bombes, j'espère que je ne ferais pas de conneries !  
  
Au moment de ressortir de la base, une petite fête d'adieux nous attend. Et....... je suis sure que vous pouvez trouver la suite tout seul. Ils sont peut être un peu trop nombreux. On commence à leur vider nos chargeurs dessus. Putain, qu'est-ce que ça part vite les munitions ! On a réussi à faire une faille dans leur barrière humaine. On décide de se barrer (K - Sans se faire toucher de préférence ! ! !). On a presque réussi quand je vois Duo se jeter sur moi. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait, il est con ou quoi ? Et c'est là que je l'entends, le bruit du coup de feu. Là, j'ai l'impression de rentrer dans un film d'horreur. Je vois Duo qui s'écroule par terre. En moins de deux, j'ai pointé mon flingue et foutu une balle dans la tête de cet enfoiré. Je me penche sur lui. Touché au coeur. Il me souffle un « je t'aime » puis meurt. Et c'est de ma faute. Si j'avais fait attention à ce qui se passait autour de moi au lieu de repenser à notre stupide histoire de la veille (K - enfin, plutôt du matin, mais bon.... qu'est ce qu'on en a à foutre maintenant ? !) Je le regarde, il a un grand sourire. Je dépose un baiser sur son front et lui enlève sa croix afin de garder un souvenir de lui. Je me relève et hurle : « Tremblez mortels, le Dieu de la mort n'est plus mais il reviendra pour vous » (K - Plus tard, Quatre me dira que j'étais vraiment très effrayante quand j'ai dit ça). Les autres m'attrapent par le bras et me jetent à moitié dans la voiture. Je suis complètement déconnectée.  
  
Lorsque l'on arrive à la planque pour récupérer nos affaires, Quatre me demande si ça va.  
  
K- De toute façon, il faudra bien. C'est la vie. On vit, on meurt.  
  
On retourne dans la voiture. Une fois dans la voiture, Quatre se retourne et remarque les larmes silencieuses qui coulent sur mes joues. Le Shinigami est mort...  
  
K - OOOOOOUUUUUUIIIIIIINNNNNNN ! ! ! ! ! ! Mon choux est morrttttttttt !  
  
A - (en lui tapant dans le dos)- Allez, allez. Tu sais ce qu'on dit : un de perdu, dix de retrouvés.  
  
K - Mais en fait, c'est toi qui l'a tué !  
  
A - Euh... C'était pour la suite !  
  
K - La, y aura plus personne pour m'empêcher de t'égorger ! !  
  
A - Gloups !A un de ces quatre !  
  
K - (en poursuivant l'autrice, plus précisément : MOOOIIIIIIII ! Ausecoursssss ! ! ! ! !)- Reviens ici ! ! !  
  
A - Pour m'envoyer un mail, c'est toujours la même adresse !!!! A l'aide !!! 


	5. Vraiment irrécupérable

Autrice : A - Alors, l'autrice, c'est ... K - BOUUUUUUUUHHHHHHHHHHH ! ! ! ! ! MON NOUNOURS, IL EST MORTTTTTT ! ! ! ! A - Putain, elle est pas possible celle-là ! K - ET C'EST TOI QUI L'AS TUEEEEEE ! ! ! A - Mais non ! Et puis j'ai une surprise pour toi, retourne-toi. K (se retournant) - .... D - Salut belle gosse ! K - MON NOUNOURS ! ! ! ! ! ! BOM A - Et je vous annonce le KO de Duo Maxwell, ayant été mis à terre par Kia la tarée grâce à son super câlin de la mort ! J'te préviens, si tu le tues, là je pourrais rien faire ! K - Mais pourquoi il est pas vraiment mort ? J'comprends rien ! A - Normal, simple d'esprit, c'est moi ta maîtresse ! Je te signale que je dois tous les rendre dans leur état d'origine à leurs propriétaires et créateurs. K - J'pourrais garder mon chaton ? A - Alors là, tu te débrouilles ! Demande à l'adopter ! Peut-être qu'ils voudront bien ! P'tain, Quatre, Wufei, allez faire ça autre part que sur mon lit sinon, je vais jamais pouvoir redormir dessus en sachant ce qu'il s'y est passé ! W - Y a pas de problème, on veut bien le prendre si t'en veux plus ! K - Quand est ce que j'aurais mon permis de chasse pour les chinois super lourd ? A - Il vient de t'être accordé ! K - Taillo ! ! ! ! ! D - Attends-moi, choupette ! ! ! A - (toute seule) - Bienvenue dans mon monde de dingue ! Bon, l'autrice, c'est moi. Et moi, c'est Alisa. Mais vous devez le savoir maintenant !  
  
Base : Gundam Wing. C'était la base. C'était..... Comment ça a fait pour partir autant en couille ? ? ?  
  
Genre : Alors OOC, Yaoi, et peut être un lemon, je sais pas encore.... On verra bien, si le c?ur m'en dit ! Et aussi un truc affreux que les âmes sensibles ne doivent pas lire ! J'ai encore envie de vomir et pourtant, c'est moi qui l'ai écrit !  
  
Disclaimer : A - Je vais mourrrrriiiiiirrrrrr ! K - Non, j'ai retrouvé mon chouchou alors je veux plus te tuer maintenant ! A - Je vais me jeter par la fenêtre ! Q - Pourquoi ? A - Ton taré de petit copain et mon perso complètement ravagé viennent de mettre toute la baraque à sac et qui doit ranger maintenant ? Q - Je vais t'aider ! A - Génial ! Au lieu de mettre toute une semaine à ranger cette maison et à recoller tout ce qui est cassé, on mettra que 4 jours ! Q - Mais non, les autres vont nous aider ! A - J'aimerais bien voir ça ! Q - Eh, venez nous aider à ranger la maison ! H - Dois faire mon rapport à J ! D - Trop occupé avec ma p'tite puce ! K - Et moi avec mon chaton... Euh pardon, mon tigre ! Grrrrr ! T - J'vais vérifier Heavyarms ! Désolé ! W - Va crever Alisa ! A - Tu vois ? Qu'est ce que je disais ? Q - OUIIIIIINNNN ! Tous - c'est bon, c'est bon, on vous aide ! Q - Alors ? A - Je m'avoues vaincu, maître. Q - Tu as encore beaucoup à apprendre petit Padawan ! H - Et c'est reparti !  
  
Couple : Juste Pikachu et Akaryu mais le prochain arrive !  
  
Site :   
  
Chapitre 5 : Vraiment irrécupérable...  
  
Après avoir fait notre rapport aux Mads, nous nous sommes installés dans une nouvelle planque. Chacun sa chambre sauf pour Quatre et Wu. Nous sommes inscrits dans un nouveau lycée. On y entre dans une semaine.  
  
Cela fait trois jours que je ne suis pas sorti de ma chambre. Comment j'ai fait pour tenir ? Je planque du chocolat sous mon matelas dans toutes mes planques. Et je n'ai pas fait d'exception pour celle-ci (K - J'ai pas eu le temps de me ravitailler, j'ai récupéré celui de notre planque précédente.). Je ne fais que pleurer... Enfin pratiquement. Ca et dormir aussi.  
  
Les autres essayent depuis hier de me faire sortir de ma chambre. Et ben, ils sont mal barrés. Tant qu'il n'y aura pas de catastrophe, genre la maison a prit feu, je ne sortirai pas de cette chambre et croyez-moi ou non, mais quand je dis que je vais faire quelque chose, les trois quarts du temps, je le fais......Sauf circonstance atténuante. Comme aujourd'hui.  
  
Les autres, qui ont réussit je ne sais comment à bidouiller ma serrure (K - Ca devait être Duo qui leur avait appris......Ouinnnnnnn ! ! ! ! ! ! D - Je suis là, c'est fini ! K - Qu'est ce tu fous là ? D - Comme je suis mort dans la fic, je peux venir taper la discute avec vous. Cool, non ? K - OUAAAIIIISSS ! ! !), rentrent dans ma chambre. Enfin plutôt Trowa et Heero, les autres restent sûrement dans le couloir au cas où ça tournerait mal. Ils ont raison, je suis imprévisible quand je suis en colère (A - Même quans tu l'es pas d'ailleurs !). Mais là, je ne suis pas en colère, je suis fatiguée, exaspérée mais pas en colère. Ils m'attrapent chacun par un bras et me traînent dans la salle de bain. Ils me jètent à moitié dans la douche et tournent le robinet d'eau froide........ JE LES HAIS TOUS ! ! ! ! ! ! ! Je suis trempée maintenant. C'est malin ça ! Tant pis pour eux, j'avais un T-shirt blanc. Ahahah, bien fait ! ! ! En plus, je dois être dans un de ces états, genre les yeux rouges, mal coiffée (K - Remarque, ça, ça doit plus vraiment se voir maintenant, hein, BANDE D'ENFOIRES ? ? ! !) Et tout.... A ce moment-là, Quatre s'approche de moi. Il ne peut pas savoir à quel point c'est dangereux. Vous croyez que si je le poignardes, ça peut passé pour un accident.......Oula, je suis vraiment atteinte ! ! Poignarder Pikachu.... Je ne vais pas bien, faut que je me ressaisisse ! ! !  
  
Q- Ca va mieux ?  
  
K- Voui.  
  
Q- Mieux qu'il y a quelques jours ? Tu sais que nous a fait Heero dans ces meilleurs jours-là ?  
  
Regard noir d'Heero. Si tu touches au choupinet, je te remonte le spandex jusqu'aux oreilles que tu savais pas que ça pouvait être aussi grand ! Nah !  
  
K- Pardon. Et toi, si tu touches à mon choupinet, je te castre. Kapito ?  
  
Il me jette le regard de la mort qui tue..... Et j'explose de rire. Il est super vexé. Je crois que ça a jamais dû faire rire personne, si vous voulez mon avis. Vous n'le vouliez pas ? Tant pis ! Mais comme on dit, y a un début à tout. (K - Je parlais d'Heero là ! Je vous le dis parce que si vous n'aviez pas suivi, vous avez pas dû tout comprendre !)  
  
K- Bon, je vais peut-être aller me changer, dis-je en me levant et en me dirigeant vers la porte. Je les entends soupirer. Et c'est là que j'ajoute : peut être pas tout compte fait. Ils s'étouffent. Je me retourne. JE PLAISANTAIS ! ! ! ! ! Dis-je en me barrant et rigolant comme une folle vers ma chambre. J'ai vraiment pétée un câble... Euh non..... plusieurs tout compte fait. ! !  
  
Je suis une fois de plus, je vous le donne en mille, dans...... Gagné, la salle de bain ! A croire que je passe ma life là-dedans. Je suis encore en train d'écouter la chanson de la dernière fois, vous savez..... Mais si vous savez. Enfin bref, je continue de chanter (comme d'hab.) Quand une main se pose sur mes yeux et une autre sur ma hanche via la chanson. C'est pas vrai, il va me la faire combien de fois celle-là, l'admirateur secret. Et puis j'entends des rires de tarés. Alors là ! ! ! Je retire les mains et me retourne, toujours en sous-vêtements et je me retrouve devant....... Non, c'est pas possible ! Chaton du désert et Bébé Dragon ! ! ! ! Mais qu'est ce qu'ils foutent, putain de merde ? ? ? ? ! ! ! !  
  
K- Mais qu'est ce que vous foutez, putain de merde ? ? ? ?  
  
Q- Rien, on voulait juste rigoler un peu !  
  
W- Depuis le temps que tu chantes cette chanson, on voulait le faire pour voir ce qui allait se passer !  
  
K- Ah, parce que la première fois, ça vous a pas suffit ?  
  
Q- Quelle première fois ?  
  
K- Oups ! !  
  
W- Kia, balance tout. Maintenant, c'est grillé.  
  
K- Bon, d'accord, la semaine dernière, j'ai fait une rencontre du même genre dans la salle de bain sauf que ce gars-là ne rigolait pas comme une andouille ! ! !  
  
Q- Tiens, c'est marrant ça ! !  
  
K- Ca dépend pour qui !  
  
Q- C'est une façon de parler, Kia !  
  
K- Et gnagnagnaaaaaa ! ! ! !  
  
W- Gamine !  
  
K- Macho !  
  
W- Salope !  
  
K- Pédale !  
  
Q- CA SUFFIT TOUS LES DEUX ! ! !  
  
K- T énerve pas pikachu ! Dis-donc, ça vous dérangerez pas de me laisser, j'aimerais bien m'habiller sans intervention de membres de la gay-pride en chaleurs ayant des rires de pucelles outragées et foutant des trouilles bleues aux pauvres jeunes filles innocentes dans les salles de bain.  
  
W- Andouille !  
  
K- Connard !  
  
Q- Suffit, viens Wu !  
  
W- J'arrive !  
  
K- C'est le titi Wuwu à son maimaitre ! ! !  
  
W- Va te faire foutre Kia.  
  
K- Vas-y mon chien !  
  
C'est vraiment un abruti.  
  
Plus tard.  
  
Dans ma chambre, je trouve un mot sur mon lit avec une rose blanche. Je l'ouvre, ces quelques mots sont tracés d'une écriture élégante :  
  
« Aujourd'hui, j'ai appris qu'une minute,  
  
C'est soixante secondes  
  
Qu'une heure, c'est soixante minutes  
  
Et qu'une seconde sans toi, c'est l'éternité. »  
  
Cet admirateur est vraiment très bien renseigné. Les roses blanches sont mes fleurs préférées. Je suis curieuse de savoir qui est ce mystérieux étranger.  
  
Le lendemain.  
  
Un autre mot avec des chocolats cette fois.  
  
« Tu as les clefs de mon c?ur  
  
De mon corps  
  
Et de ma raison.  
  
A toi d'en faire bon usage. »  
  
Je v&is faire un tour dans le couloir. J'y rencontre Heero.  
  
K- Salut l'iceberg.  
  
H- Arrête ça tout de suite.  
  
K- Pffff. Tu es si prévisible. J'étais sure que tu allais dire ça.  
  
H- Mais tu es aussi prévisible que moi.  
  
K- Même pas vrai.  
  
H- Si.  
  
K- Non.  
  
H- Si.  
  
K- Alors prévois ça, dis-je en le chopant par les bretelles de son débardeur. Je le colle contre le mur et je l'embrasse. Tu vas me dire que tu l'avais prévu ça, dis-je en le relâchant, le laissant haletant.  
  
H- C'était pas mal... mais j'ai d'autres choses à te montrer qui sont aussi peu prévisible que ça, dit-il en m'attrapant par la taille et en me transportant jusqu'à sa chambre.  
  
K- Heero, arrêtes tes conneries ! !  
  
H- Je suis on ne peut plus sérieux.  
  
Oups. Je suis dans la merde. Je me retrouve bientôt sur un lit avec ce cher glaçon au-dessus, qui semble beaucoup apprécier la peau de mon cou ! Je le repousse mais il résiste ! C'est qu'il est fort, cet enfoiré !  
  
K- Heero, arrêtes s'il te plaît. Je commence juste à me remettre de la mort de Duo (K - (faisant un gros câlin à Duo)- Oh oui, qu'est-ce que je m'en remets bien !), ce n'est pas pour finir dans ton lit.  
  
H- Alors pourquoi tu m'as chauffé comme ça ?  
  
K- Comment ça « te chauffer » ? Je t'ai embrassé pour que tu la fermes !  
  
H- Alors la prochaine fois, tu y réfléchiras à deux fois ! Je vois pas pourquoi Duo a pu sortir avec toi et moi non, surtout maintenant qu'il n'est plus là !  
  
K- (pleurant)- C'est super gentil, merci Heero ! Qu'est ce que tu honores sa mémoire en disant ça !  
  
H- Je suis désolé ! Quand je te voyais avec lui, ça me rendait dingue !  
  
K- Tu veux te faire pardonner ?  
  
H- Ca dépend. Comment ?  
  
K- Fais un bisou !  
  
H- T'es sûre ?  
  
K- Il n'aurait pas voulu que je reste comme ça !  
  
Sur ce, il m'embrasse. Commence alors une mini-bataille entre nos deux corps à présent collés l'un à l'autre ! Je finis par prendre le dessus mais je suis sure qu'il m'a laissé faire ! Il dévore mes lèvres comme un fauve n'ayant pas mangé depuis des mois un beau faon (A - Vous ne comprenez pas d'où vient cette métaphore ? Moi non plus, ça m'est venu comme ça !). Je lui enlève son débardeur, ce qui me permet de reprendre mon souffle un court instant. Il en profite pour m'enlever mon t-shirt. C'est alors que quelque chose attire son attention. Je le sens suivre du bout des doigts les lignes noirs contrastant avec ma peau plutôt pâle, ce qui a le don de me faire frissonner.  
  
H- C'est quoi ?  
  
K- Dragon. En fait, ce qu'il contemple, c'est un tatouage qui m'entoure la taille. Un dragon tribal noir. La tête remonte et encercle mon nombril tandis que la queue descend plus bas dans mon dos... (K - Je vous laisse devinez jusqu'où il peut descendre ! Faites marcher votre imagination et si elle est aussi tordue que la mienne, ça va pas être triste ! !) On en était où, je demande innocemment.  
  
H- A peu près là, dit-il en reprenant possession de mes lèvres.  
  
Le combat sauvage entre ces deux corps, ivre de désir, se poursuivit durant plusieurs « rounds » (A - Si je puis m'exprimer ainsi et comme c'est moi l'autrice, j'ai le droit !)  
  
Quelques heures plus tard.  
  
Je me lève et commence à me rhabiller. Puis soudain, ça fait tilt.  
  
K- Dis donc, tu connais cette chanson.  
  
Viens si ça te tente  
  
Fais glisser tes mains  
  
Depuis ma taille  
  
Longue est la descente  
  
Quand la chaleur de la nuit  
  
s'installe.... ?  
  
Et je le vois qui se met à rougir. C'est bien ce que je pensais.  
  
K- Et ça, tu connais : « Aujourd'hui, j'ai appris qu'une minute, c'était soixante secondes, qu'une heure, c'était soixante minutes et qu'une seconde sans toi, c'est l'éternité. » ?  
  
Il me regarde avec un regard interrogatif. Bon, ok, c'est pas lui ça. Je finis de m'habiller. Au moment où je vais quitter la chambre, il m'attrape par la taille.  
  
H- Je t'ai pas dit de partir.  
  
K- Je dois y aller, faut que j'aille voir si je n'ai pas quelque chose à faire.(K - Excuse bidon, mon Mad est sur place ! Elle nous a rejoint quelques jours après notre arrivée.)  
  
H- Oh, merde !  
  
K- Quoi ?  
  
H- On n'a pas mis de..... de..... ! ! Tu prends la pilule ?  
  
K- Non, dis-je calmement.  
  
H- Mais alors...  
  
K- T'inquiètes...  
  
H- Mais si t'es enceinte ?  
  
K- Je ne serais pas enceinte.  
  
H- Mais tu viens de dire que...  
  
K- Je sais encore ce que je dis...  
  
H- Alors explique.  
  
K- Quand la Doc X m'a recrutée, je n'étais encore qu'une gamine et quand elle a vu que je convenais, elle m'a fait.... subir une charmante petite opération m'ôtant la capacité de faire des p'tits monstres. (A - Finalement, quand on te voit, on se dit que ce n'était pas une si mauvaise idée que ça ! K - Répète ça pour voir ! A - Argh ! Kia, repose ce couteau de cuisine !)  
  
H- Quelle vieille pute !  
  
K- Je sais.  
  
Et il part en caleçon, qu'il vient de ré-enfiler soit dit en passant. Je le suis en finissant d'ajuster mon soutien-gorge. Il va dans la chambre de mon Mad. Oups ! Avec ça, on est pas dans la merde. Et en s'approchant de sa porte, je ralentis en entendant des bruits que je ne m'attendais pas à entendre de sitôt venant de la chambre d'une vieille salope frigide comme elle. Mais ça n'arrêtes pas Heero qui ouvre la porte en grand et sort son flingue de je ne sais où.  
  
Et là.................................. Je sens que je vais vomir. Mon Mad est au pieu avec, je vous le donne en mille, le Doc J. Je vous jure, je vais vomir. Heureusement, la couverture est restée en place. Je retire ce que je viens de dire ! C'est où les toilettes déjà, je vais me sentir très mal pendant un moment là. Je vais faire comment pour me sortir ces images de la tête ? ?  
  
Et Heero, lui, continue sur sa lancée.  
  
H- Vous n'êtes qu'une vieille salope ! Traînée ! Comment vous avez pu faire ça ! Je vais vous tuer, mais avant, vous allez tellement souffrir que vous préférerez mourir que de vivre encore pour ressentir ça.  
  
DX- Ce n'était pas mon idée de mettre des caméras dans vos chambres.  
  
K- IL Y A DES CAMERAS DANS NOS CHAMBRES ! ! ! ! ! ! !  
  
Je crois qu'Heero ne va pas attendre qu'elle ait fini ce qu'elle est en train de faire si je n'interviens pas.  
  
K- Bon, viens Heero, on réglera ça plus tard. A votre place Doc, je vérifierais ma voiture avant de monter dedans : les bombes, c'est si vite posé de nos jours.(K - Quelle bande de cons de nous avoir appris à piéger les voitures !) Un peu comme les virus informatiques, dis-je en faisant un grand sourire à Heero qui me le rend. On ferme la porte. Je file dans ma chambre et attrape ma caméra numérique puis je me pointe de nouveau dans la chambre de X et filme leurs ébats (K - Dégoûtants) amoureux. Une fois que je suis à la limite de rendre le petit déjeuner d'il y a deux semaines, je me rends dans la chambre d'Heero.  
  
K- T'as l'adresse du Doc G ?  
  
H- Oui.  
  
K- Laisse-moi ton ordi deux minutes. Je dois lui envoyer quelque chose.  
  
H- Sûr. Il me laisse la place.  
  
J'envoies la charmante petite vidéo que je viens de filmer avec un petit mot :  
  
Eclate-toi bien.  
  
Ca peut servir pour un super chantage ça, non ?  
  
Kiss,  
  
Doudou  
  
Heero lit par dessus mon épaule. (Ali - C'est très mal élevé ! ! !)  
  
H- C'est qui Doudou ?  
  
K- C'est une longue histoire. Et elle vient d'une histoire encore plus longue et comme tu me l'as dit toi-même, tu n'es pas très patient de nature, dis-je en l'embrassant.  
  
H- Si tu le dis.  
  
Je me lève et repars dans ma chambre.  
  
Plus tard, je reçois un texto de G sur mon portable.  
  
C'est une vrai ? ? ?  
  
Si oui, je vais bien m'éclater.  
  
Merci Doudou, ton p'tit biscuit.  
  
Je lui réponds :  
  
Bien sûr que c'est une vrai,  
  
Tu me prends pour qui !  
  
Eclate-toi bien mon p'tit biscuit  
  
A+  
  
Papy G, c'est le plus fort.  
  
A - Voilà, j'ai la flemme de faire plus. Kia, quelque chose à dire ?  
  
K - Pourquoi je fais cocu Duo avec L'iceberg de service ?  
  
A - D'une part parce que c'est un bon coup, d'autre part, Duo est censé être mort. Et une dernière chose...  
  
K - Laquelle ?  
  
A - NEMEFAISPASCHIER ! ! ! Je me suis vraiment donné du mal pour ce chapitre !  
  
K - Oui Mademoiselle !  
  
A - Je préfère ça !  
  
D - Et moi, je peux dire quelque chose ?  
  
A - Non !  
  
D - Oki ! -(chuchotant à Kia)- Elle est toujours comme ça ?  
  
K - Non, des fois, c'est pire !  
  
D - Oh my god ! Bon, envoyez-lui un mail, elle sera peut être de meilleur humeur !!! Quoique, pas sure !  
  
A - QUOI ????????  
  
D - Ciao ! 


	6. Ca part en vrille !

Chapitre 6 : Ca part en vrille ! ! !  
  
Je suis dans ma chambre, tranquille, quand Heero se pointe, furax, et me met quelques feuilles sous le nez.  
  
C'est quoi ça ?  
  
Je regarde. Le premier commence comme ça :  
  
Salut Heero  
Pour moi y a pas de problèmes. Je suis libre jeudi après-midi, à16h, si tu peux aussi, sinon on fixera une  
autre date.  
Mon adresse e-mail est le Catharina.cel@wanadoo.fr  
Big Kiss et A+ si possible.  
Cat.  
Ps. Si tu veux file-moi ton tel. pour que je t'appelle.  
  
Le suivant est comme cela :  
  
Salut Heero  
Je m'appelle Cathia est suis célibataire comme toi.  
Je te trouve vraiment super craquant.  
Pour moi y aurait aucun problème.  
Mon numéro de tel est le 0125496324.  
Appelle-moi quand tu veux, de jour comme de nuit.  
Cat.  
  
Celui d'après est comme ceci :  
  
Heero, si je te rencontre, je te viole.  
Kapito ? Alors sort armé ou alors prépare-toi  
à passer la nuit la plus sauvage de ta vie.  
T'es un sex symbol, gars.  
Si tu n'l'savais pas, t'es au courant maintenant !  
Aly.  
  
Mais celui d'après, ce n'est pas un mail mais une page web. Et c'est là que je suis très mal. Voilà ce qu'elle raconte. Il y a tout d'abord une photo d'Heero, pas trop mal d'ailleurs (K - normal, c'est moi qui l'ai prise ! ! ! ! () et au-dessus, marqué en grand :  
  
Je veux une copine.  
  
Ensuite, un petit texte :  
  
Je m'appelle Heero et j'en ai un peu marre d'être tout seul.  
Je cherche une fille douce, gentille, qui n'ait pas peur de s'engager,  
cherchant aussi bien une histoire sérieuse qu'une amourette. Je suis prêt à tout pour  
ne pas rester tout seul, ce n'est pas que les volontaires manquent mais j'ai du  
mal à en trouver  
une pour me satisfaire. C'est pourquoi je m'adresse à vous, jeunes  
demoiselles.  
Je suis un garçon assez gentil, sans vouloir me venter et je suis assez  
sportif. J'ai joint une  
photo n'ayant aucune envie de vous décevoir. J'attends vos réponses au  
254789622148@caramail.com.  
Merci de me répondre.  
@+.  
  
Une fois que j'ai fini ma lecture, je relève la tête. Il m'a regardé tout le temps que j'ai mis à lire ces chères petites feuilles que l'on déposera près de ma tombe après qu'il m'ait égorgé. J'ai droit à quelques explications, je pense, après m'être fait menacer de viol. Je prends une grande respiration. Par où commencer ? En fait voilà, ce qu'il s'est passé, c'est qu'il y a 6 jours, tu m'avais vraiment énervé. Et j'ai décidé de monter ce joli petit site web pour me venger. C'est aussi simple que ça.  
H- Tu sais quoi, y un autre truc qui est très simple aussi. Ah bon, quoi ?  
H- Tu vas te débrouiller pour que je ne reçoive plus de mail comme ça  
et que les folles qui m'ont envoyé ces mails ne m'en renvoient plus.  
C'est trois là et toutes les autres ! Y en a d'autres ? J'étais sur que t'aurais du succès !  
H- Kia, je ne plaisante pas ! Ok, ok, je te jure que je vais me débrouiller pour que tu ne reçoives plus de mail dans ce genre-là.  
H- Merci. Et il sort de ma chambre, très digne. Tu veux que j'arrange ça, tu vas pas être déçu du voyage !  
  
Deux heures plus tard, il est de retour. Et il est encore moins content que tout à l'heure. Tu te fous de moi ou quoi ?  
K- Enlève le « ou quoi » et tu as la réponse. (K - En clair, je me  
fous vraiment de lui !) Kia, je ne plaisante pas.  
K- Bah quoi ? Tu m'as demandé de m'arranger de manière à ce qu'elles  
ne te re-contactent plus, c'est sur qu'elles le feront plus là. Et t'étais obligé d'afficher une photo de toi et moi, comme ça, sur cette page avec marqué « casé » en énorme ?  
K- Bah quoi ? ! Au moins, je suis sure qu'elles ont compris. Et si ce  
n'est pas le cas, je leur ai envoyé à toutes un mail d'insultes en  
disant que j'étais ta meuf et que si elle essayait de te recontacter,  
je les zigouillerais ! Et puis, en plus, c'était une photo où on  
n'était encore pas mal habillé, non ? Au fait, tu les as trouvées où, ces photos ?  
K- Ca sert finalement leurs caméras de surveillance ! T'es vraiment taré.  
K- Mais c'est comme ça que tu m'aimes, non ? On va dire ça comme ça, oui !  
K- Ah, je savais bien que.... Comment ça "on va dire ça comme ça  
" ? ? ? Je plaisantais !  
K- Je préfère ça, oui ! Et je m'enfuis dans la salle de bain que, depuis quelques jours, je prends la précaution de fermer, au cas où les deux tarés en chaleur qui sont à la limite de se jeter l'un sur l'autre dès qu'ils se trouvent à moins d'un mètre l'un de l'autre ne veuillent re-tenter leur petite expérience fort amusante (K - pour eux, bien entendu, j'ai pas trouvais ça très drôle moi ! A - Moi, j'ai trouvé ça hi-la-rant ! K - Salope ! A - Ca t'apprendra à faire la Castafiore dans la douche !) ! Quand je sors de la salle de bain, je croise Quatre. Salut pikachu. Il se retourne vers moi. Salut KiaAAAFFREUX ! ! ! ! Mais qu'est ce que t'as fait à tes cheveux ? ? ? ? ? ?  
K- C'est chouette, hein ? Mais c'est pas...... un peu rouge !  
K- C'est normal Quatre, la couleur, c'est prune. Et c'est définitif.  
J'adore cette couleur. Mais qu'est ce qu'Heero va dire ?  
K- Rien du tout. Mais.....  
K- Si ca peut te rassurer, quand on est ensemble, il a pas franchement  
les yeux fixés sur mes cheveux. Pas de détail ! !  
K- Parce que tu croyais franchement que j'allais t'en donner ? ! T'as  
fumé ou quoi ! Et je retourne dans ma chambre............ où je trouve Heero à cheval sur Trowa, tous les deux en train de se taper dessus ! Bien, je fais quoi : je cherche à comprendre, je les sépare ou j'encourage Heero (A - Moi je voudrais bien savoir qui va gagner. K - Espèce de sadique ! A - Tu l'savais pas depuis le temps ? !). Je pense que je vais d'abord les séparer. Après on essaye de comprendre. OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH ! Vous vous êtes cru où ? Sur un ring de boxe ? Vous arrêter votre bordel immédiatement et l'un de vous m'explique ou je vous fous tous les deux hors de ma chambre avec mon pied aux fesses ! !  
H -(super vénère) - Ca fait longtemps qu'il vient dans ta chambre te  
déposer des fleurs avec des petits billets doux. Tiens, voilà donc mon mystérieux admirateur. Je commençais à croire que l'un des deux autres cinglés en rutes s'étaient convertit et étaient devenu bi.  
H- Alors t'étais au courant ? ? Au courant, c'est un bien grand mot. J'avais peut-être quelques soupçons. Mais pour l'instant, je suis avec toi, et je n'ai pas l'intention de te laisser. T'inquiète pas. Je suis désolé, Trowa.  
T- Je comprends. Il a beau dire ça, je vois bien qu'il est tout malheureux. Pffffouuuuuu. Ca me soûle, ce genre d'histoire, mais grave. ( A - Vous faites pas d'illusions, c'est loin de se rapprocher de la réalité, je ne suis pas envahit de bogoss qui sont totalement à mes pieds...... Pourtant, j'aimerais bien...) Il sort doucement de ma chambre. Et c'est là qu'Heero me fait un quadruple infarctus. Mais qu'est ce que t'as fait à tes ch'veux ?  
K- T'es pas obligé d'hurler, si tu l'avais dit normalement, j'aurais compris aussi. Et à ce moment-là, Quatre passe la tête par la porte. Qu'est ce que je t'avais dit ? !  
K- Bon, deux secondes. Je fais une tentative de suicide pour quitter  
cette baraque de fous et je reviens ! ! ! ! Non, mais ce qu'il y a c'est que c'est pas........ un peu trop rouge ?  
K- Non, moi j'aime bien. Maintenant, si ça te plaît pas, je peux  
toujours aller voir si ça plaît à Trowa ! (K - Je suis une chienne  
mais tout le monde est au courant maintenant ! A - Moi la première,  
j'habite avec elle !) Mais non, ça..... ça te va très bien !  
K- Qu'est ce que ça à l'air sincère ! Mais bon, si tu m'apprécies  
assez pour me mentir, c'est déjà ça !  
H- Non, mais ça te va bien, je suis sure que tu vas faire un malheur  
et que.... Euh...... C'est bon, on arrête les frais. Mentir, c'est sympa, mais bon, y a des limites !  
H- Désolé. Pourquoi est ce que je suis avec un gars qui n'a aucun goût et qui ne sait pas mentir ? ? ? ? (K - Bah ouais il a aucun goût, vous avez vu les baskets qu'il met, alors quand même ! !) Ah, je me souviens, il est doué dans d'autres domaines ! ! Ok, ok, pas de détails ! ! !  
  
J'ai un petit creux. Je rentre dans le salon. Et j'entends : « Géniale, maintenant on héberge poil de carotte ! ». Pourquoi je n'ai jamais mon flingue sous la main au bon moment ? Ah, je me souviens, pour éviter les meurtres dans ce genre de situation. Dis donc, les couteaux de cuisine, ça marche aussi, non ? ? Je me pointe dans la cuisine, l'attrape par le col et colle sa tête contre la table et attrape la première chose qui me tombe sous la main pour le menacer avec. Tu retires ce que tu viens de dire ou ça va aller mal !  
W-(Entre deux crises de rire) - Et tu... tu vas me faire qu.... quoi  
avec une ..... une..... banane ? Ahahahaha ! Je vais le tuer. Attends deux secondes. Je choppe un poignard que j'avais gardé sur moi. J'l'avais oublié celui- là ! ! ! Voilà. Alors.... Je fais quoi, je découpe d'abord les oreilles, j'agrandis tes narines ou le petit sourire de connard que t'as pris quand tu te foutais de moi ? Si ma couleur de cheveux ne te plaît pas, et que tu continues de faire des commentaires dessus, je vais m'occuper des tiens et crois moi, il en restera plus beaucoup après pour te faire ta couette de gonzesse, compris la tentouse ? W- M'appelle pas comme ça ! Je pense que s'il y a une personne ici qui n'est pas en position de donner des ordres, c'est toi !(K - Comment je le métrise, ouhouuuuuu ! !) Alors soit tu t'excuse, soit je me débrouille pour te faire un deuxième trou du cul au milieu du front pour que tu puisses avoir deux fois plus de plaisir avec ton pikachu !  
W- Jamais ! C'est comme tu veux ! Et j'approche tout doucement la lame de son front. Quand je suis à 2 millimètres, un miracle se produit. Pardon, pardon. Maintenant recule ce truc de moi. Et recule avec, espèce de taré.  
K- J'accepte tes excuses mais tu recommences pas. La prochaine fois,  
je serais peut-être pas aussi patiente. Cause toujours, tu m'intéresses.  
K- C'est ça, fait le fière, mais tout à l'heure, t'étais à deux doigts  
de chier dans ton froc tellement que t'as eut les jetons. T'étais tout  
blanc, j'ai cru que t'allais t'évanouir. Tu te serais senti comment, toi, avec un couteau tenu par un(e) malade à quelques centimètres de ta tête.  
K- Je rigolerai, surtout si c'est toi qui le tiens. Vu comment tu sais  
te servir de ton sabre, j'ose même pas imaginé avec un couteau.  
Attention au massacre ! Idiote.  
K- Connard. Et sur ce, je sors de la cuisine. (K - J'ai eu le dernier mottttt ! ! ! !) Il m'a coupé l'appétit(A - Et oui, à l'origine, elle avait faim ! K - Ouais bah plus maintenant, quel connard ce gars !). Pourquoi est ce qu'on me traite de déséquilibrée ? Je ne comprends pas, c'est pas comme si je m'étais déjà baladé à poil..... euh, pardon, je retire ce que je viens de dire.  
  
Demain, on rentre au lycée. Merde. Et comme je les collectionne (K - Les emmerdes bien sûr !) en ce moment, j'apprends par mon cher Mad (K - La vieille salope mal baisée.) que l'on doit se rendre dans un quartier pour rencontrer un informateur. Mais y a quand même un truc de vraiment top de chez top, c'est que l'on doit se balader dans un coin assez chaud (K - Ca me fait triper ! A - Je sais pas pourquoi mais je l'aurais parié !Ah, si je sais pourquoi ! T'ES COMPLETEMENT RAVAGEEEEE ! !) et qu'on va devoir aller dans une boite branchée où se trouve le point de rendez-vous. Pour l'occasion, je sors mes fringues les plus sexy : petit haut très court et transparent rouge sang et mini-jupe mais alors mini de chez mini, offrant à la vue de tous mon joli tatoo. Et avec cela, une paire de bottes noires qui montent jusqu'en dessous du genou. Lorsque je sors de la salle de bain, j'ai l'impression que Heero va me faire un infarctus. Plutôt un quadruple mais bon... Trowa, quant à lui, me déshabille du regard(A - Il doit pas avoir grand chose à enlever le pauvre !).... Jusqu'à ce qu'il se prenne un coup de coude de pikachu qui lui désigne ensuite Heero. Il retrouve un regard quasi indifférent. Mais t'es folle, tu vas pas sortir comme ça ?  
K- Et qui va m'en empêcher ? Toi ? Tu sais très bien que j'ai des  
arguments qui pourraient te convaincre du contraire ! Tu veux les  
tester ? (Micro-nano-pico-phemto-sourire)- Plus tard ! Et eux aussi sont prêts et, Ô miracle, ils m'ont écouté (K - Pour une fois !). Quatre a abandonné sa superbe (A - archi-moche.) chemise rose et porte une superbe chemise rouge sombre avec un pantalon de cuir noir. Wufei a mit une chemise bleue sombre, elle aussi, et un jean noir ultra serré. Tro-tro, lui, a opté pour un pantalon de cuir et une chemise verte sombre. Et mon Heero, a choisi une chemise noire et un jean noir ultra serré que je vais me faire un plaisir de lui enlever quand on sera rentré. Vous êtes tous près ? Bon, bah on y va alors !  
  
On se barre. Au moment où l'on arrive peut-être à 50 mètres de la boîte, je vois des soldats s'approcher peu à peu, demandant aux personnes environnantes leurs cartes d'identités. Je donne mes instructions à voix basse, presque un murmure (K - J'ai vraiment l'air d'une pro dis-donc ! A - Ouais, l'air seulement !). Trowa, rapproche-toi de moi, passe ton bras autour de ma taille, et n'en profite pas, j'ajoute en voyant le regard meurtrier que lui lance Heero. Quatre et Wufei, mettez-vous derrière nous et prenez un air pas commode. Wufei, j'ai dit pas commode, pas une tête de neuneu. Et maintenant, vous vous taisez. Vous me laissez parler et on en sera vite débarrassé. W- Pourquoi, t'as une recette spéciale pour les ozzies un peu collants ? Non, mais pour les Chinois super soûlant, ouais ! Maintenant fermes ta grande gueule et prends-en de la graine. Les soldats avancent. Vos cartes d'identités s'il vous plaît.  
K- Désolé, on les a pas. Contre le mur.  
K- (en me collant contre le mur) - Ouais, fouillez-moi. Je suis sure  
que vous allez y prendre beaucoup de plaisir. (K - Ce sera peut-être  
la seule fois de ta vie d'ailleurs, quand on voit ta tronche !  
Heureusement que je vais débarrasser la terre de ta sale gueule !) Il se pointe derrière moi. Ok, ils sont cinq, je crois. Ca va être tranquille. Je sors de vous ne voulez pas savoir où un poignard et je les égorge tous un par un à une vitesse affolante pour ce qui regarde et tout ça, sans me tacher ! Je suis forte, non ? (A - Pas vraiment, c'est juste qu'après, c'est moi qui paye le pressing parce que je t'ai payé mes fringues ! K - T'étais obligé de le dire ! A (souriant)- Maintenant que j'y pense, non ! K - Grrrrr ! Adieu moment de gloire ! A - De toute façon, t'en aura aucun alors fais-toi à cette idée !) Une fois ce problème réglé, je me retourne et les regarde. Ils ont de ces têtes ! Bah quoi, on est tranquille maintenant, non ? Eh, au fait, tu vois que je sais mieux me servir d'un couteau que toi, titi Wufy ! W- Ne m'appelle pas comme ça. Alors ne m'appelle plus poil de carotte. W- Ok....... Sale rouquine ! Fais gaffe, j'ai toujours pas ranger mon couteau et ça ne me dérangerait pas de m'en servir sur une autre personne ce soir ! W- C'est bon, t'énerve pas !  
K- Ok, je vais rester calme. T'as de la chance, le cinglé, un peu  
plus et je te plantais. Mais bon, j'aurai eut psycho-blondie sur le  
dos après, alors tu parles d'un soulagement ! J'aurai pas  
franchement gagné au change ! Bon, on rentre dans la boîte ou on  
attend que d'autres ozzies débarquent ? La réponse fut unanime : on y va. Je me pointe donc avec les quatre zozos devant le videur qui nous demande nos cartes d'identités. Vous inquiétez pas, je suis assez grande pour faire beaucoup de chose, dis- je m'accrochant de manière assez suggestive à Heero et Tro. (A - Attention, partouze à l'horizon !) Alors montrez-moi vos cartes d'identités. Putain mais qu'est ce qu'il est lourd ce gars. Ok, ok. La voilà, dis-je en ma carte et les autres faisant pareil derrière moi. Au fait, J'ai pas de sac ni rien, alors, d'après vous, où est ce que je planque mes couteaux, mon flingue et mes papiers ?... Cherchez pas, vous trouverez pas. Pourquoi ne pas me les avoir montrées plus tôt ? Pitite vengeance. Bon toute petite mais quand même ! (A - Tu te contente de bien peu quand on sait que tu dois avoir pas loin de 15 poignards sur toi ! Sans oublier ton flingue.) J'voulais voir si vous étiez aussi sympa que vous en aviez l'air. Et alors, fit-il très intéressé.  
K- Y a encore des progrès à faire, dis-je en rentrant dans la boîte. Bon, la musique est bien, y a pas trop de monde, et un peu de tout au niveau des quelques couples que je peux apercevoir. Bon, maintenant, répartition des rôles. Quatre et Wufei, installez-vous à une table, vous aurez un champ de vision assez important comme ça. Trowa, au bar, surveille un peu tout ce qui arrive. Heero sur la piste.  
T- Et toi ? Moi, je fais ce que je veux !  
W- C'est pas juste. Ecrase Wu, tu vas me dire que t'es déçu d'être avec pti-Quat-Chou ? Au fait, vous avez déjà essayé de le faire dans une boite ? C'est trop bien !  
W- T'as vraiment des idées bizarres des fois. Merde, tu pouvais pas éviter de dire ça ? Et moi qui suis censé en avoir tout le temps ! T'est chiant, je dois préserver ma réputation !  
W- Vraiment taré la rouquine. Pikachu, ça te dérange si je le castre ?  
Q- Bah quand même un peu, oui ! C'est bon, j'ai compris. Vous êtes tous contre moi. Puisque c'est ça et ben moi je boude.... Mais plus tard ! Bon, je vous laisse. La piste m'appelle. Sur ce, je me dirige vers la piste et commence à danser. Peut-être dix minutes après, je suis rejointe par..... Heero ? Mais comment avez-vous deviné ? ! Un vrai garde du corps ! Heero, je t'ai dit de rester sur la piste, pas collé à moi.  
H- T'as vu comment t'es habillé ? La plupart des mecs de la boîte,  
sans compter les pd, arrêtent pas de te regarder. Si tu te fais pas  
violer avant la fin de la soirée, ce sera miraculeux. Alors, les miracles existent... Disons qu'ils sont un peu aidés par un flingue et quelques poignards !  
H- Je sais pas pourquoi mais j'aurai du m'en douter. Ca veut dire  
quoi ? Que je peux draguer la première fille que je trouve pas mal ? ! Finalement, tu peux rester. Et enlève-moi ce putain de sourire de tes lèvres !  
H- A vos ordres, chef. J'le crois pas, Heero qui fait de l'humour ? ! Le monde est perdu ! Mes frères, la fin est proche. Préparez-vous pour l'apocalypse. Bon, arrêtons les délires ! (A - Je t'ai pas déjà dit que je n'y arrivais pas ? K - Si, peut-être. A - D'accord, bon reprenons !) Je continue à me lâcher sur la piste, collé de près par Heero, jusqu'à ce qu'un gars s'approche de moi pour danser. Là, Heero commence à s'énerver, surtout quand le gars veut me mettre la main au cul. Tu la touches et tu vas te retrouver la tronche enfoncée dans le mur, compris ?  
?- Wo ehh, t'es qui toi ? Son p'tit frère. Allez, laisse faire les  
grands ! La pauvre, elle a pas ce qu'elle mérite ta copine ! Elle doit  
pas s'éclater souvent avec toi ! Ouïe, je sens que si je n'interviens pas très vite, Heero va vraiment l'exploser. Calme, Heero, faut pas que l'on attire l'attention, je vais juste expliquer à ce gars quelque chose qui va lui permettre de ne pas avoir d'ennuis.  
?- Alors poupée, t'es super chaude, dit-il en me mettant la main au  
cul cette fois-ci. Je déteste que l'on fasse ça. T'es mal chéri. Tu vas avoir affaire à la « Veuve » (A - Je sais pas comment le dire ! ! ! Gomen.) du Shinigami. Je le saisis par le col et rapproche son oreille de ma bouche sous le regard amusé d'Heero. Mais putain, pourquoi il est mort de rire encore ? ! Ecoute, espèce de sale pervers, je suis pratiquement sure que le seul truc qui te permet de te servir de ton cure-dent, c'est les magasines porno. Alors maintenant, tu vas être gentil et allé l'astiquer ailleurs sinon, crois-moi, t'auras plus jamais l'occasion de t'en servir, dis-je en faisant miroiter un de mes poignards à la lumière des spots. Et la prochaine fois que tu me mets la main au cul, je t'incruste dans le mur ! T'as compris ?  
?- Ouu... oui. Et c'est quoi ton p'tit nom, dis-moi ?  
F- Fi.., Fizal.  
K- Eh bien laisse moi te dire une chose, Fizal, si dans 2 minutes, tu  
n'es pas sorti de la boîte, je t'égorge. Sur ce, je le vois partir en courant. Je croyais qu'on devait rester calme, me dit-il alors que je rangeais mon poignard.  
K- S'il y a une chose que je déteste, c'est qu'on me mette la main au  
cul ! Pourtant quand je le fais, moi, ça ne te dérange pas.  
K- Oui mais toi c'est pas pareil. Y a quoi de différent ? Dit-il avec un sourire qui en ferait craquer plus d'une.  
K- Essaye de deviner. A ce moment-là, je me colle contre lui. Peut-être qu'il va deviner comme ça. Oh, mais c'est qu'il est..... chaud ! Wouhou. La jupe doit vraiment être courte pour le mettre dans un état pareil, ou c'est peut-être le haut qui est un peu trop transparent. Enfin bref... Je commence à avoir un peu soif. J'vais boire un truc au bar.  
H- J'arrive.  
K- Je ne crois pas, non. Ton poste, c'est sur la piste. Kapito ? Fais pas de bêtise.  
K- Tu m'connais ! Justement !  
K- Espèce d'enfoiré ! Non mais quel enfoiré. Alors qu'est ce que je vais boire ? Un Monaco. Je sens quelqu'un me regarder. Je me tourne discrètement pour voir qui est le voyeur. Oh ! Ca va, c'est que Trowa. Je le vois parler avec une meuf. Oh, mais c'est que ça emballe sec. La fille s'en va un peu déçue. Je m'approche. T'es vraiment un dragueur !  
T- C'est ça, moque-toi. Cette fille me matte depuis que l'on est  
arrivé. Oh, et qu'est ce qu'elle t'a dit ?  
T- Qu'elle aimerait que l'on fasse plus connaissance, puis elle m'a  
demandé si j'étais libre.  
K- And ? ? ? ?   
T- Quoi and ? Tu lui as répondu quoi ?  
T- Que mon c?ur appartenait déjà à quelqu'un mais que celle a qui je  
l'avais offert n'en avait rien à faire. Euh, c'est un peu....... je sais pas, j'ai envie de le consoler mais je suis sure qu'Heero a les yeux rivés sur moi et qu'il pourrait le prendre autrement ! Ecoute Trowa, j'aurais pas été avec Heero, y aurait eu moyen parce que je t'aime beaucoup mais, si je le lâchais maintenant, il le prendrait pas bien du tout, surtout si juste après je sortais avec toi. Tu vois ce que je veux dire ?  
T- Tu veux dire que t'en a rien à foutre d'Heero, que tu te le tapes  
de temps en temps pour le fun et qu'en fait tu tripes sur moi à  
fond ? C'est tout à fait ça.............Mais qu'est ce que je raconte moi ! Bien sûr que non, c'est pas ça. Mais s'il y avait pas eut Heero, je me serais jeter sur lui avec ces magnifiques yeux verts et son sourire à tomber par terre (K - sisi, il sait sourire ! !). Je crois que je suis vraiment en conflit intérieur là ! Promis, dans deux jours, je vais traumatiser un psy en lui racontant ma vie histoire qu'il se bourre de ces saletés d'anti- deprésseur qui te rendent tout mou. Mais en attendant, si l'indique pouvait se montrer, ça serait bien, étant donné qu'on doit aller au lycée demain. Bon d'accord, je dis pas non plus que je vais forcément dormir étant donné que, depuis quelques jours, Heero et moi partageons la même chambre. Et avec le bordel qu'on met, non seulement on ne dort pas, mais les autres non plus ^-^. Bon, coupons court à mes pensées pas toujours très innocentes. Première chose à faire, changer de sujet. Euh.... Sont passés où pikachu et Ti Ryu ?  
T- J'crois qu'ils ont fini par suivre ton conseil ! J'le savais ! ! ! Je retourne sur la piste. Quelques minutes plus tard, l'indique se pointe. Il nous file les infos. On finit par rentrer. Vive le lit ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !....... Euh, c'était compté sans Heero ! Et moi qui voulais dormir ! On commence à faire ce qu'on fait d'habitude (A - Je ne donnerais pas de détail, sauf sur demande parce que la dernière fois que j'en ai donné, ça a choqué certaines personnes que je ne nommerais pas.) On est tous les deux collés contre le mur, encore à moitié habillée (A - Mais vraiment très légère la moitié.), quand Wufy se pointe dans la chambre. Mais qu'est ce que c'est que ce bordel ? Qu'est ce que vous foutez ? Heureusement, c'est moi qui suis contre le mur. Mais bon, ça va, j'ai encore mes sous-vêtements. T'as besoin d'un dessin ? A ton avis, on a l'air de faire quoi ? Du vélo ou du tricot ? Dégage maintenant !  
W- Euh désolé, dit-il en sortant, suivi d'une traîné rouge. V'la qu'il  
nous fait un remake du Nil (K - A l'époque où Moïse et Pharaon se  
prenaient la tête.) avec son nez lui !  
  
A - t c'est fini pour aujourd'hui. Ahhhh ! Qu'est ce que j'aime cette histoire ! C'est vraiment super ! K - Ouais bah ça dépend pour qui ! D - T inquiète choupinette, on savait déjà qu'elle était complètement givrée ! A - Pardon ! D - Non mais le prends seulement... A - JE SUIS CENSE LE PRENDRE COMMENT ALORS ! ! ! ! ! ! D+K - Oups ! On est très mal. A - L'amour est censé être éternel, non ? On va vérifier la théorie ! ! D+K - OSECOURSSSSSSSSS ! ! ! ! ! 


	7. Fin d'une collaboration

Chapitre 7 : Fin d'une collaboration...  
  
Je me réveille dans les bras d'Heero. J'y serais bien resté un peu plus longtemps, mais fallait que j'aille éteindre mon réveil que j'ai pris la précaution de placer à l'autre bout de la pièce, afin de ne pas me rendormir après l'avoir éteint (A - Et croyez-moi, ça m'arrive très souvent !). Et je peux vous assurer une chose : quand vous avez butté contre tous les meubles de la chambre et tout ce qui traîner par terre, vous êtes on ne peut plus réveiller. Heero se lève et après un baisé de bonjour se dirige vers la salle de bain. Je me lève et renfile ma nuisette puis, je me dirige vers la cuisine afin de me restaurer. J'entends du bruit. Ils sont déjà réveillés. Bon, faut pas que je prenne trop mon temps, sinon, je vais être en retard en cours.  
  
Cette partie est un POV d'Heero. Puis, je reprendrais avec Kia. Ne vous inquiétez pas, je vous préviens quand je change à nouveau. De toute façon, je pense que ça se verra. A moins que vous soyez assez tordu pour penser qu'Heero s'est dédoublé.  
  
Je me dirige vers la cuisine. Juste avant de rentrer, voilà ce que j'entends : T'as vu comment elle prend ça avec application dans sa bouche ?  
W- Quelle petite gourmande ! Mais c'est qu'elle nous fait un grand sourire quand on l'approche d'elle ! Juste une question : C'EST QUOI CE DELIRE ? Ah non. Finalement, y en a deux : MAIS DE QUOI ILS PARLENT ? Y a vraiment de gros sous-entendus. Et comme il parle d'une fille, ça concerne Kia. MAIS QU'EST QU'ELLE A ENCORE PU INVENTER ?  
  
K - C'est mon POV maintenant et peut être pour toute la fin de ce chapitre. J'ai dit peut-être parce que la méchante autrice nommé Alisa peut très bien changer d'avis.  
  
Ca vous arrive souvent de vous mettre dans un état pareil pour une banane ? ? ? ? ? A ce moment-là, Heero rentre dans la cuisine. Salut choupinet !  
H- Tu peux arrêter avec tes surnoms ? Quoi ? Ils ne te plaisent ? Tu préférerais que je t'appelle amour, poussin..... Mon p'tit c?ur ! (A - pour ceux qui ont regardé Buffy ce jour- là, je suis désolé mais j'ai vraiment trop kiffé ce passage, fallait que je le mette quelque part ! K - Je suis sure que tu n'es pas vraiment désolé. A - No comment please !) Et vous, les deux tarés, arrêtez de me regardez comme ça ! HEEROOOOOOOOOOO, y m'font peur ! ! ! ! ! !  
H- T'étais pas obligé de me crever les tympans. Choupinou, s'il te plaît, dis-leur d'arrêter ! ! !  
H- Débrouille-toi toute seule ! D'accord, pas de câlin ! Tro, aide-moi s'il te plaît ! ! ! !  
T- Je suis d'accord avec eux, t'avais une manière de manger ta banane  
un peu...... Mais putain, c'est qu'une banane ! ! ! ! !  
Q- Euh.... si on se dépêche pas, on va être en retard. Pourquoi tu dis ça en me regardant ?  
Q- Parce que tu passes toujours trois heures dans la salle de bain et  
que tu es encore en.... nuisette. Au fait, comment t'as fait pour la  
garder ?  
K- Ca t'regarde pas ! Nnnnn (K - Bruit que je fais quand je tire la  
langue). Eh ben rien que pour le faire chier, je vais ne mettre que 20 minutes à me préparer, nah ! Sur le chemin, je raconte tout un tas de conneries en essayant de rester le plus possible sur la rue. Bah oui, c'est moi qui conduis le 4*4 que les profs nous ont fournit. (A - Eh ben, avec ça on n'est pas dans la merde ! Kia au volant, attention à la casse ! ! ! ! K - Maieuuuhhhhh !). On descend de la voiture et on se rend dans la salle de cours presque en courant. On n'est pas en avance. Au moment où on arrive, j'entends : " Aujourd'hui, nous allons accueillir 5 nouveaux élèves. Je vous pris d'entrer et de vous présenté. ". Trowa entre dans la salle.  
T- Trowa Barton, 17 ans. J'entends des petites discussions entre  
les filles de cette classe. Je suis sure qu'elles le trouvent à leur  
goût. Ensuite, c'est pikachu qui entre dans la salle.  
Q- Bonjour, mon nom est Quatre Rabberba Winner, j'ai 16 ans  
et je viens de L4. Cette colonie est en partie dirigée par mon père.  
(A - Eh oui, j'ai ressuscité le pater, j'en ai besoin pour la suite.  
J'espère que vous me pardonnerez cette petite modif. du scénar.).  
Ensuite, c'est Wufy qui pénètre dans la salle.  
W- Wufei Chang, 16 ans, je viens de L5. Mais apparemment les  
jeunes filles de cette classe ont l'air de trouver les G-boys à leur  
goût. Ca tombe bien, moi aussi ! Ensuite, c'est au tour de mon  
choupinet de rentrer dans la salle. Un dernier baisé à sa p'tite  
chérie avant de rentrer dans la cage au fauve. (K - Et c'est moi sa  
chérie ! ! ! D - Alors comme ça, tu m'abandonnes ? ! K - Meuhhhhh  
nonnnn, je m'occupe juste de lui en ce moment parce que je suis obligé  
mais t'inquiètes, c'est toi mon préféré. D - Ah, je préfère ça ! A -  
Mon Dieu, ce fic part vraiment n'importe ou ! !).  
H- Odin Lowe, 17 ans (A - Par contre, je vous préviens, les  
âges, je les ai mis au feeling, j'avais la flemme d'aller chercher !  
Please, soyez compréhensives ! ! Ou compréhensifs ! ! ^-^) Originaire  
de L1. Dans le genre présentation courte et claire, on peut pas faire  
mieux je pense. Bon, c'est mon tour maintenant, non ? ! Je rentre dans  
la salle et je suis accueillit par les garçons de la classe qui me  
siffle. Pourtant, je suis pas habillé super sexy aujourd'hui : Je  
porte une jupe à fines bretelles qui s'arrête au-dessus des genoux,  
par rapport à ce que je porte d'habitude, on dirait une tenue de  
nonne ! Quant au motif, elle est rouge avec des signes chinois ou  
japonais (K - Bah ouais, je connais pas franchement la différence et  
je ne cherche pas non plus à la connaître !).  
K -Salut tout le monde, mon nom est Alisa Adams, j'ai 18 ans, je  
viens de L6 (A - Je l'ai inventée celle-là, bah ouais, fallait bien  
qu'elle vienne de quelque part !), et ça, c'est à moi, dis-je en  
passant un bras autour de la taille d'Heero qui commence légèrement à  
rougir. Je suis très possessive. La première qui le touche, je  
l'incruste dans le mur, compris ?  
Prof - Bien, euh, eh bien allez-vous asseoir. Les 4 choupinets  
s'asseyent et moi je me retrouve sans place. Euh, mademoiselle, nous  
allons aller vous chercher une chaise et une table.  
K - Au, vous inquiétez pas pour moi, je vais me trouver une  
place. Qui me prend sur ces genoux ? Et la je suis à la limite de  
rigoler quand je vois tous les mecs se lever pour me montrer qu'ils  
sont volontaires. C'est à ce moment-là qu'Heero me tire sur le bras,  
ce qui me fait atterrir sur ses genoux. Bah, ça y est, j'ai trouvé ma  
place. Je reprends la parole : C'est bon monsieur, y a plus besoin de  
table ni de chaise.  
P- Mais voyons mademoiselle, vous ne pouvez pas rester ainsi, si le  
proviseur entrait dans la salle, j'aurai de gros ennuis.  
K- Au fait, vous êtes notre prof de quoi ?  
P- Je suis votre professeur principal ainsi que de SVT, Monsieur  
Boualib.  
K- Donc je vais me faire pendant votre cours, géniale ! ! ! !  
Heureusement que j'ai amené un magazine, dis-je en sortant un numéro  
de girls ! Tiens, y a des mots croisés, cool !  
P- Mademoiselle, rangez ce magazine et allez au bureau du directeur.  
K- P'tain, j'ai battu mon ancien record, je me suis fait dégager de  
cours en 2 minutes ! Faut que je le marque quelque part. Bon, aller,  
au revoir monsieur !  
P- Sortez !  
K- Ok, ok, faut pas s'énerver, vous savez, vous allez faire une  
dépression si vous continuez comme ça. Faut s'économiser, M'sieur.  
Toute la classe rigole. Qu'est ce que je suis fière de moi !  
P- J'ai dis DEHORS ! ! !  
K- C'est bon, j'ai compris. Au revoir Monsieur ! Je sors de la salle et ferme la porte. Je commence à me balader dans les couloirs quand je tombe sur une jeune brunette que je connais assez bien.  
K- Miss Schbeiker, que faites-vous là ?  
Hi - Kia ?  
K- Elle-même, qu'est ce que tu fous là, ma p'tite graine de  
résistante ?  
Hi - Mission. Apparemment, cette école est aussi une des bases de  
données d'Oz donc je suis là. Comment vas-tu ?  
K- Ca va, et toi ?  
Hi - J'ai la super pêche. Et comment vont les autres ?  
K- Wufei et Quatre sont toujours à deux doigts de se violer, je me  
demande comment ils vont tenir toute la journée sans se sauter dessus.  
Sinon, Heero va assez bien, mais je crois qu'il est un peu fatigué  
quand même et Trowa, bah... C'est toujours Trowa. Assez mystérieux  
et.. Enfin voilà quoi. Je la vois qui me regarde avec un visage  
inquiet. Et la question fatale arrive.  
Hi - Et Duo ? Merde, elle n'est pas au courant. Bon, faut pas que je craque sinon mon maquillage va couler.  
K- Je pensais que tu étais au courant.  
Hi - Au courant de quoi ? Son visage s'assombrit.  
K- Il est mort.  
Hi - Non, dis-moi que c'est une blague !  
K- Pas du tout.  
Hi - (Les larmes aux yeux)- Quand ?  
K- Il y a une semaine jour pour jour.  
Hi - Comment ?  
K- (Les larmes viennent malgré tous mes efforts pour les retenir)- Il  
s'est pris une balle dans le c?ur en voulant me protéger. On a rien pu  
faire pour le sauver. C'est ces salauds d'Ozzies qui nous l'ont  
enlevé. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, celui qui à fait ça, je lui ai explosé  
la tronche.  
Hi - Pourquoi je n'ai pas été mise au courant ?  
K- On pensait que tu l'apprendrais avec les infos étant donné que Oz  
n'arrête pas de se vanter d'avoir abattu un des pilotes de Gundam.  
Hi - J'étais en mission et je suis arrivé direct dans ce lycée donc je  
n'ai pas eu franchement le temps de me mettre au goût du jour niveau  
rubrique nécrologique.  
K- Je suis vraiment désolé.  
Hi - C'est pas grave. De toute façon, tu n'y es pour rien. Au fait,  
qu'est ce que tu fous dans les couloirs à cette heure-là ? T'as pas  
cours ?  
K- Si, mais je viens de me faire virer.  
Hi - Déjà ! Mais qu'est ce que t'as fait encore ?  
K- Rien, j'ai juste dis au prof ce que je pensais de la matière qu'il  
doit nous enseigner te j'ai sorti un magasine. Il a pas franchement  
apprécié.  
?- Hilde, qu'est ce que tu fous là ?  
Hi - Tiens, l'Iceberg. Mais moi aussi je suis heureuse de te revoir !  
Comment ça va avec le pot de colle de royaume de Sank ?  
H- Je t'ai déjà dis que entre moi et Réléna, il n'y a jamais rien eu  
et il n'y aura jamais rien, compris ?  
Hi - C'est bon, c'est bon, t'énerves pas, je plaisantais.  
K- Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?  
H- Je ne voulais pas que tu fasses de connerie.  
K- Tu peux me faire confiance quand même !  
H- Des fois, j'ai des doutes.  
K- Ah bah merci du compliment ! La confiance règne à ce que je vois !  
H- Oh, le prends pas comme ça ! Dit-il en me prenant dans ses bras.  
Hi - Non, ne me dit pas que... Depuis combien de temps ?  
K- Euh, deux-trois jours je crois.  
Hi - Géniale ! Bah dis-donc, il a vite été remplacé, Duo. T'as pas eu  
trop de mal à t'en remettre d'après ce que je vois.  
K- Comment tu peux dire ça, tu me connais quand même.  
Hi - Non, je croyais te connaître. Mais apparemment, je me suis  
trompé, dit-elle en partant.  
K- Hilde, attends.  
Hi - Non, laisse-moi tranquille, tu me dégoûtes. Je ne veux plus  
jamais te voir. Et elle se met à courir et tourne dans un couloir. Tout d'un coup, je me sens coupable d'avoir remplacé Duo si vite. Mais je n'allais pas rester à m'apitoyer sur mon sort, après tout, la vie continue. Ce n'est pas parce qu'il a disparu de ma vie que je dois me laisser mourir. Le Destin me l'a pris mais Il m'a laissé sur cette planète parce qu'il me reste encore des choses à accomplir. Je ne sais même plus quoi penser. Je sens la tension monter, si je ne calme pas, je vais encore pleurer. Il ne faut pas. Je suis pilote de Gundam, je dois être forte. Les pilotes sont forts, ce sont les autres qui pleurent, pas moi. pas nous.  
H- Kia, ça va ?  
K- Ouais, ouais. Faut que je lui parle, dis-je en me dégageant de ces bars pour partir à sa poursuite.  
H- Si tu veux mon avis..  
K- Non, j'en veux pas.  
H- Je vais te le donner quand même. Laisse-la se calmer un peu avant  
de tenter quoi que ce soit. Là, elle est encore en colère. Si tu y vas  
maintenant, ce sera comme si tu parlais à un mur.  
K- Mais elle ne comprend rien.  
H- Je sais, mais tu sais très bien qu'elle a toujours aimé Duo. Quand  
il l'a plaqué, elle a même essayé de se suicider. Alors de savoir que  
toi, tu l'as eu et elle non, qu'il t'a vraiment aimé et qu'en plus tu  
as réussit à passer à autre chose, ce qu'elle n'est jamais parvenue à  
faire, ca la rend vraiment mal.  
K- Donc, d'après ce que tu viens de me dire, elle serait jalouse de  
moi ?  
H- Tu comprends vite !  
K- Arrête de te foutre de ma gueule ! Au fait, pourquoi t'es pas en  
cours ?  
H- Je te l'ai dit, j'avais peur que tu fasses des conneries.  
K- Holala, mais non ! J'allais justement dans le bureau du proviseur,  
comme me l'a demandé notre cher professeur, monsieur Machin, me l'a  
demandé. Je veux voir en combien de temps il est possible de se faire  
virer d'un lycée. J'ai déjà commencé une étude statistique là-dessus.  
Mon maximum, c'est 20 minutes, j'essaye de le battre en ce moment.  
Mais faut dire que, ce jour-là, j'avais traîné peut-être dix minutes  
dans les couloirs donc, cette valeur n'est pas très fiable. Tu veux  
faire le test avec moi ?  
H- Quand je disais que t'allais faire une connerie !  
K- C'est pas une connerie, c'est une étude ! Et puis en plus, c'est  
toi qui d'habitude nous dis de nous tenir tranquille pour ne pas  
attirer l'attention alors qu'aujourd'hui, tu t'es fait virer de cours,  
c'est quoi ça ? Hein ? Mais où est le soldat parfait ? C'est quoi ce  
comportement de jeune délinquant ?  
H- T'as raison, t'as une très mauvaise influence sur moi.  
K- MOI ? ? ? ! ! ! Alors ça, c'est la meilleur ! On me l'a jamais  
faite !  
H- Y a un début à tout. Enfin, pour répondre à ta question, disons que  
notre professeur d'SVT n'aime pas qu'on l'insulte.  
K- Tu lui as dit quoi ?  
H- Qu'il ressemblait aux animaux en chaleurs que l'on héberge.  
K- Qui, nous ? T'es dingue de leur raconter des trucs pareils ! Enfin,  
quand même Heero, t'éxagères !  
H- Houhou, je parlais pas de nous mais de l'autre couple en chaleur de  
la planque.  
K- Nonnnnnnn ! Tu l'as traité de PD !  
H- Et vu la couleur qu'il a pris, je crois qu'il en est vraiment !  
K- Houhou, vive les scoops ! Bon, qu'est ce qu'on fait ? Dans combien  
de temps doit-on retourner en cours ?  
H- Une heure et on a encore cours avec l'autre.  
K- Alors qu'est ce qu'on fait ? On va chez le directeur ?  
H- Non, on va sûrement se faire virer. Alors, y a que toi et moi et on  
a une heure devant nous.qu'est ce qu'on va bien pouvoir faire ?  
K- Ohohoh, j'te vois venir. Ce n'est même pas la peine d'y penser !  
H- Mais j'ai rien dit, c'est toi qui y as pensé.  
K- Ouais, ouais, bon, moi, je vais faire bronzette dehors.  
H- Ok, mais t'es franchement pas drôle.  
K- Heero, qu'est ce qu'on a fait cette nuit ?  
H- Oh, beaucoup de choses, dit-il l'air rêveur.  
K- Alors, je pense que t'a eu ta dose et que tu peux attendre, non ?  
H- Non, dit-il en m'attrapant par la taille.  
K- Heero, tu fais vraiment chier là. Tu me lâches ou sinon tu vas te  
retrouver en tête-à-tête avec toi-même ce soir, compris ?  
H- Ok, ok. Tu veux que je te paye une glace ?  
K- Tu m'prends par les sentiments hein ?  
H- Ca se voit tant que ça ?  
K- Bon, ok pour la glace.  
  
Peut-être 40 minutes plus tard, nous sommes de retour au lycée, au cours de notre cher prof, Mister Boualib.  
MB- Alors, qu'est ce que le directeur vous a dit ?  
H- On n'a pas.  
K- On a droit à deux semaines lourdes, content ? MB- Hum.Oui ! Allez-vous asseoir. Connard. Oh, Quelle surprise. Quelqu'un a ramené une table et une chaise. Je crois qu'ils ne veulent plus que je sois assise sur les genoux d'Heero. Ils sont vraiment pas drôle dans ce lycée. Je vais donc m'asseoir pour ne pas être envoyé dehors. Quoique, je trouve les couloirs de ce lycée vraiment mieux que les salles de cours. Je crois que je vais arrêter là mes pensées philosophiques.  
MB- Monsieur Barton, veuillez nous lire le texte que je viens de distribuer.  
T- " Deux manchons successifs ne sont pas en contact ; ils  
laissent ainsi " à nu " entre eux une portion de...  
K- Ouah, cool, c'est comme si ce machin de Ranvier avait mis un t-  
shirt court avec un pantalon taille basse ! ! Rigolade générale. Eh  
ben dis-donc, ils doivent pas s'éclater souvent dans ce bahut ! !  
Suffit que je sorte une connerie pour qu'ils se bidonnent tous comme  
des baleines !  
MB- Bon, ça suffit Mademoiselle Adams.  
K- Bah quoi, c'est vrai. Au fait Monsieur, je peux vous poser une  
question ?  
MB- Je vous demande de vous taire, vous avez des problèmes auditifs ?  
K- Pas dut tout, mais y a une question qui me brûle les lèvres.  
Un des élèves - Tu veux que je joue aux pompiers ?  
K- Si tu tiens à mourir, te gène pas, mais faudrait déjà que t'arrive  
assez près de moi pour ça, dis-je en jetant un coup d'?il à Heero qui  
est à deux doigts de sortir le flingue que je lui avais interdit  
d'emmener. C'est drôle mais j'ai vraiment pas envie de l'en empêcher  
en plus ! C'est pas normal ça !  
MB- Bon, ça suffit maintenant. Mademoiselle Adams, posez votre  
question et taisez-vous pendant tout le reste de l'heure.  
K- Ok. C'est vraiment des implants de poils de cul que vous avez sur  
le haut du crâne ? Crise de rire générale. Merci, merci beaucoup ! Je  
sais, je suis la meilleure !  
MB- Silence. Mademoiselle, sortez, je ne veux plus vous voir à mon  
cours.  
K- Quoi ? On a plus le droit de poser de question maintenant ?  
Ah bah bonjour la liberté d'expression !  
MB- Sortez immédiatement !  
K- Salut tout le monde.  
Toute la classe - SALUT ALISA ! ! ! Sur ce, je sors de la salle et commence à me diriger vers la cour. J'ai déjà tout plein d'amis ! J'étais sur que j'avais une facilité pour les relations humaines. Non mais franchement, regardez, j'ai déjà toute la classe qui m'aime bien, et je ne compte pas les gars qui louchaient sur mon décolleté. Heero n'aura jamais assez de balles avec son malheureux petit flingue, il aurait mieux fait de prendre une mitraillette. Une giclée et hop, débarrassé des rivaux potentiels. Je m'installe donc sur un des bancs, mets mes lunettes de soleil et fermes les yeux en me laissant porter par le bruit des conversations.  
  
DRINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGG Quoi ? Il est où mon réveil ? Ah, je suis bête, c'est la sonnerie du lycée. Bon, je me suis endormi. C'est bon, apparemment toutes mes idées sont revenues à leur place. Je vois les gars qui se dirigent vers moi. Et ils sont suivis par les trois quarts de la classe. Géniale, c'est parti pour l'interrogatoire. Heero à peine arrivé à proximité, je me retrouve avec ces bras autour de moi. J'ai l'impression d'être un genre de jouet qu'il veut garder rien que pour lui, une sorte de femme objet. (K - J'aime pas du tout ce terme. A - Oh, toi la ferme ! J'ai déjà assez de mal à réfléchir sans que tu interviennes. Va plutôt voir Duo. D- Mais je suis juste à côte de toi. A - ALORS DEGAGEZ AVANT QUE JE PETE UN CAAABBBBBBLLLLLEE ! ! ! ! ! D+K - Ok, ok, faut pas s'énerver ! A - JE SUIS TRES CALME, CA SE VOIT PAS ? ? ? D+K - Sisi ! !) Je me dégage un peu histoire de pouvoir respirer. Et là, tous les autres se pointent et regardent bizarrement Pikachu et Fei-fei qui se font un p'tit câlin. Qu'est ce qu'ils sont chous ! ! ! ! Mais le petit truc qui me dérange, c'est d'entendre " Oh t'as vu, quelle bande de PD ! ". En moins de deux je suis debout, la main sur son col et l'autre qui à envie de sortir le poignard que j'ai sur moi. Qu'est ce que tu viens de dire ?  
Le Gars - Bah quoi, c'est vrai, c'est des tapettes !  
K- Y a que les fiottes qui utilisent le mot tapette. Et en plus, la  
seule personne qui a le droit de les faire chier ici, c'est moi.  
Compris ?  
LG- Oui.  
K- Mais c'est qu'il est intelligent. Vous venez les gars, on bouge,  
dis-je en lâchant le mongolien et en me dirigeant vers la sortie.  
Q- Mais qu'est ce que tu fais Kia, on a encore deux heures de sport.  
K- Ca se voit pas ? Je sèche les cours.  
Q- S'il te plaît, ne le fait pas. C'est notre premier jour ici. Ok, ok, mais c'est pour toi que je le fais. Qu'est ce qu'il va me péter les genoux ce prof ! Je l'sents.  
  
Quelques minutes plus tard, sur un stade à découvert.  
P- Alors, aujourd'hui, c'est au choix : foot ou Ultimate. C'est quoi ça, l'Ultimate ?  
P- Frisbee. Alors, répartissez-vous. Je vous préviens, il n'y aura  
aucune personne ne faisant rien. Bien, bien. Euh, Comment tu  
t'appelles toi ?  
K- Qui ? Moi ?  
P- Non, ton voisin !  
K- Mais qu'est ce qu'il me raconte lui, y a personne à côté de moi.  
P- C'était une expression. Bon bref, tu t'appelles comment ?  
K- Alisa Adams. Et toi ?  
P- Qu'est ce que tu viens de dire ?  
K- Je t'ai demandé comment tu t'appelais. C'est pas vrai, en plus de  
nous sortir des blagues carambars, il est bouché !  
P- Tu ne me tutoies pas.  
K- J'vois pas pourquoi, tu le fais bien toi !  
P- Oui mais moi je suis professeur.  
K- Le respect, c'est pas à sens unique.  
P- Bon, passons. Qu'est ce que tu choisis ? Foot ou Ultimate ?  
K- Moi, j'ai choisi une troisième option. Je vais prendre le soleil.  
P- Non, non, non, tu choisis un des sports ou tu t'en vas mais tu fais  
quelque chose. Ok. Ciao les gars. On se retrouve à la maison, j'en ai marre d'écouter les salades de ce connard. Déjà que l'autre, avec ses poils de cul sur la tête, il m'a soûlé mais alors l'autre qui veut que je coure après une balle ou un cercle de plastique, très peu pour moi. Allez, à toute.  
P- Je vais demander à ce que vous passiez en conseil éducatif.  
K- allez-y si ça peut vous faire plaisir. De toute façon, j'en ai rien  
à foutre de votre gueule, c'est si dure à comprendre que ça ? Bon, je  
me casse.  
  
Quelques heures plus tard, je suis sur le canapé quand je les vois tous revenir. Je suis en train de regarder un très vieux film à la télé. Footloose, je crois. Et, moi qui étais tranquillement étendu sur le canapé, je me retrouve avec Heero en guise d'oreiller et Trowa en guise de repose pied. Pendant ce temps-là, mon film continu. Entrons dans le film.  
" - Mais en fait, elle essaye de faire oublier que c'est la fille du  
pasteur mais y en qui disent qu'elle est en train de mal tourner.  
- Ah bon, pourquoi ?  
- On l'a beaucoup embrassé. " Qu'est ce qu'ils veulent dire ?  
T- Qu'elle s'est fait sauter par les trois quarts de la ville.  
W- Kia, t'aurait pu nous dire que tu jouais dans ce film et en plus,  
tu devrais porter plainte, ils n'ont pas le droit de raconter ta vie  
privée. En moins de deux, j'ai sauté par-dessus le dossier du canapé. Wufei est à terre, les mains bloquées, et moi assise sur son ventre. Bref, il est à ma merci.  
K- T'as dit quoi ?  
W- Tu veux que je répète tout en détail ?  
K- T'es mort, dis-je en commençant à le chatouiller. Après quelques  
minutes, je lui demande : Tu t'excuses ?  
W- Ou....Oui mais descend de sur mon ventre, tu m'écrases.  
K- Ah bah merci, dis que je suis grosse tant que tu y es !  
W- Je l'ai pensé si fort que ça ?  
K- Pikachu, il le range où son sabre que je lui enfonce dans le.....  
Q- Voyons Kia, ce n'est pas la peine de se mettre dans un état pareil.  
Tu sais très bien qu'il rigolait. Hein Wu, tu rigolais ?  
W- Mais c'est que c'est pas un poids plume... Aïeeeee !  
Q- Oups, pardon ! Je t'ai fais mal ? Tu paies rien pour attendre !  
K- Bon, c'est fini les tourtereaux ! Je vais finir de regarder mon  
film, dis-je en sautant par-dessus le dossier du canapé et en  
atterrissant sur Trowa et Heero. (Grand sourire) Oups, pardon, je vous  
ai fait mal ?  
1. A trois. Un.... Deux.... Trois..... Wufei, viens prendre ta revanche.  
Et c'est comme ça que je me retrouve avec 4 gars en train de me  
chatouiller. Et merde, mon maquillage va couler.  
  
Le lendemain, c'est samedi, pas de cours. J'adore les rentrées comme ça. Il est à peu près 10 heures quand je me pointe dans le salon. Je les vois tous affalé sur le canapé. Bon, on va faire bouger tout ça.  
K- Allez, tout le monde dehors ! Même moi ?  
K- Eh, faut pas te prendre pour un privilégié ! Dehors, comme les autres.  
H- QUOI ?  
W- Tu vois, je suis sure qu'elle attend un des ces innombrables amants  
et pendant qu'on sera parti, elle va.... Et voilà qu'il commence à se  
faire un film, le taré à la queue de cheval.  
K- Eh Spielberg, ton délire, tu te le tapes sur une autre personne,  
ok ? Sinon tu vas voir que j'ai pas fait de Kick Boxing pour rien,  
Kapito ? Bon, maintenant, TOUT LE MONDE DEHORS. Si vous êtes encore  
ici dans trente secondes, vous allez le payer très cher. Et c'est comme ça que les G-boys fuirent devant la seule et l'unique Gundam- Girl (A - se frottant les mains)- Pour l'instant... K - Comment ça ? Tu vas me remplacer ? ? A - C'est une idée ! K- Dudullllllleeeeeeee, Y A ALISA QUI VEUT ME METTRE AU CHOMAGE ! ! ! ! ! D - Cool, on aura de fois plus de temps pour les câlins. A - Je vous présente l'exemple typique d'un mec qui pense avec son cerveau du bas, vous savez, celui situer entre le ventre et les cuisses. Vous voulez peut-être que je vous fasse un dessin ? ? ? Eh ben non, je fais pas de porno ! Nah !)  
  
Les G-boys (A - OU du moins ce qu'il en reste... D - Mais je suis là moi ! A - Oui mais toi, t'es censé être mort ! D - Pourquoi tu m'as pas tué au fait ? A - T'aurais peut-être préféré ? ! D- ... Gloups... Euh non, mais je comprends pas. A - Tu connais Kia ? D - Bah ouais, sous toutes les coutures ! A - Oh, les mecs, j'vous jure. Je parlais pas de ça. Je parlais au niveau caractère, humeur etc.... D - Ah bah ouais ! Ouille ! A - Comme tu dis ! Et donc, tu connais sa capacité à faire chier son monde ? D - Oh que oui ! A - Et dans cette fic, c'est moi l'auteur ? D - Hein, hein, mais je ne vois toujours pas le rapport avec moi ! A - Etant donné que je suis l'auteur et que Kia est très forte pour faire chier la personne sur laquelle elle a lancé son dévolu, tu crois qu'elle se serait acharnée sur qui si tu étais vraiment mort ? D - Ah ! Donc c'est ton instinct de survie qui m'a permis de rester envie ! A - Bah dis donc, tu comprends vite mais faut t'expliquer longtemps !) revinrent en fin d'après midi. Voilà le genre de remarque que j'entends alors que je suis affalée sur le canapé.  
W- Putain, il lui est arrivé quoi à l'appart. ? On dirait qu'une  
tornade est passé par-là et a tout embarqué. (A - T'es pas loin, c'est  
Kia qui, prétextant de faire le ménage, a pris un grand sac poubelle  
et a mis toutes tes fringues dedans ! K - Mais fallait pas le  
dire ! ! ! ! !)  
Q- Moi je dirais que cette tornade s'appelle Kia et qu'elle a passé  
l'après-midi à essayer de ranger ce qui était une vraie porcherie,  
j'ai pas raison ?  
K- Siiiiiiiii, mais maintenant, j'arrive plus à bouger un p'tit doigt  
tellement que je suis crevéeeeeeeeee ! ! ! ! (A - Tu devrais le faire  
plus souvent comme ça tu prendrais l'habitude et tu serais moins  
fatigué ! K - Non mais ça va pas, je veux bien le faire dans cette  
planque mais chez toi, la femme de ménage, c'est toi ! A - Perdu,  
c'est Wufei, il a des choses à se faire pardonner, dis-je en me  
retournant pour voir Wufei, un foulard sur les cheveux et un tablier,  
en train de nettoyer les vitres. Euh, il reste une tache là. (Regard  
noir) Oh, moi si je dis ça, c'est pour t'aider sinon (sourire  
sadique), tu vas devoir toooouuuuuuuttttt recommencer. (Deuxième  
regard noir, il ne connaît que ça ou quoi !) Allez p'tite ménagère, au  
boulot. Tu vois Julien, tu n'es pas le seul que je persécute ! ! )  
W- Y reste une tâche là.  
K- (passant par-dessus le dossier du canapé)- Je vais l'égorger ! ! !  
W- Je croyais que tu pouvais plus bouger un p'tit doigt ?  
K- (retenu par Heero)- je vais le tuer, Heero, tu me prête ton gun ?  
H- Je crois que dans l'état dans lequel tu es, on va plutôt éviter.  
K- T'es même pas drôle ! Tro, aide-moi !  
T- Euh, je sais que lui et moi on n'est pas souvent d'accord mais là,  
je pense quand même que c'est mieux que tu n'es aucune arme entre les  
mains.  
K- Vous fêtes vraiment chier !  
W- Alors, je t'attends. Qu'est-ce tu fous ? Tu m'égorges pas ?  
Je jette un regard suppliant à Heero qui finit par me lâcher.  
Victoire ! Chang, t'es dans la merde. Je suis de sorti ! !  
W- Euh... Pardon ?  
K- PAS DE QUARTIER ! ! ! ! ! Oups ! Je peux vous assurer une chose, il s'en est pas sorti super bien. Il a pleuré..de rire. Les chatouilles, c'est la pire des tortures. Et je m'y connais !  
  
Je décide d'aller prendre une douche bouillante afin de me détendre. Je suis sous la douche, en train de chanter lorsque j'entends :  
?- Jolie vue.... Je me retourne en faisant limite un bond. Chang, qu'est ce que tu fous dans cette salle de bain. T'as pas vu qu'elle était occupée.  
W- Oh, si. Mais tu m'as bien maté à poil, je me suis dit que je  
pouvais au moins avoir quelque chose en contre parti. Très joli cul.  
K- Ouais, tu vas avoir quelque chose en contre parti. Et puis, je ne  
t'ai pas maté totalement à poil, j'ai juste vu ton cul, que tu as de  
fort appétissant d'ailleurs. Juste une chose...  
W- Quoi ? Tu sais courir vite ?  
W- Pourquoi ?  
H- Je peux savoir ce que tu fais dans la salle de bain, assis sur un  
siège en train de regarder ma meuf prendre sa douche ?  
W- Euh......  
K- Qu'est ce que tu voulais Heero-chou ? On a une mission. Magne-toi, on se barre dans un quart d'heure. Réunion dans deux minutes au salon.  
K- Ok ! Sur ceux, il sort de la pièce en ayant chopé quelque seconde auparavant par le col de sa chemise. C'est mauvais pour lui ça.  
  
Quand je me pointe dans le salon, je vois mon cher ami Wufei en train d'appliquer un sac de jardinière sur son ?il pour éviter son ?il de gonfler. Bien fait pour ta gueule, prends ça ! !  
H- La mission sera de surveiller la propriété des Peacecraft, au  
royaume de Sank, car de nombreux attentats contre Réléna Darlian  
Peacecraft y ont été commis, sans pour autant réussir. Deux secondes, si mon esprit tordu est encore à peu près en marche, la p'tite Darlian, c'est celle qui tripe à fond sur mon Heero. Hummmmm, je vais m'amuser moi. On décolle de la planque au bout de dix minutes. Juste avant de partir, je décide de faire quelque chose. Les gars, partez sans moi, je vous rejoins à Sank.  
H- On ne peut pas Kia, il n'y a qu'une voiture.  
K- Dans ce cas-là, je prends la moto de Fei et je vous rejoins là-bas.  
W- Tu plaisantes, je te confierais même pas ma vie alors ma bécane. Ok, tu nous rejoins là-bas, et essaye de faire vite.  
K- Merci chouchou ! Yui, je vais t'étrangler.  
H- Ca t'apprendra, peut être que tu éviteras la salle de bain quand  
elle est occupée à l'avenir. Et Quatre, tiens ton mec en laisse à  
l'avenir.  
Q- Pourquoi tu dis ça ? Déjà que tu lui allonges une droite sans  
m'expliquer pourquoi ! T'es vraiment bizarre en ce moment Heero.  
H- Comme par hasard, toujours de ma faute.  
K- Au fait, merci chouchou !  
H- De quoi ? De veiller sur moi.  
H- Ah... De rien.  
K- Bon, je vais me changer. Par contre, vous prendrez mon sac, j'aime  
pas voyager en bécane avec des bagages. A touttttteeeeee ! ! ! ! ! ! ! Duo vous manque, j'ai trouvé sa digne remplaçante.  
H- Toi, écrase. T'as deux minutes pour poser tes fesses dans la  
voiture. Passé ce délai, tu vas à Sank en courant.  
T- J'espère que t'aimes la course à pieds, Chang, ajoute Tro qui a vu  
Heero sortir de la salle de bain avec Wufei et a été à deux doigts de  
lui en décocher une aussi.  
Je ressors de ma chambre avec une combi. Synthétique me collant  
vraiment beaucoup. J'adoooorrrreeeee ! ! ! ! ! Oula, je m'égare là. (A  
- Oh, tu sais, une fois de plus ou de moins....) Je me barre donc après avoir balancer mon sac de fringue à Pikachu. Je démarre à plein gaz et quelques minutes, je trouve devant le lycée où nous avons été ces derniers jours. J'enlève le casque et ré-attache mes longs cheveux en queue de cheval haute puis me dirige vers la partie dortoir.  
Dame de l'accueil - Vous désirez, mademoiselle ?  
K- Je cherche une jeune fille un peu plus petite que moi, brune, les  
yeux bleus. Elle est arrivée il y a une semaine approximativement.  
D de l'A - Je vois de qui vous parlez. Mademoiselle Hilda Schieder. Elle est dans le dortoir D.  
K- Merci, dis-je en m'éloignant. A nous deux Hilde !  
  
*****  
  
POV d'Heero (A - J'avais dit que je n'étais pas sur de rester sur un POV de Kia.)  
  
Nous venons d'arriver à Sank. Je suis à peine descendu de la voiture qu'une grosse meringue rose me saute dessus pour ne plus me lâcher. Je sens que la journée va être longue. Kia, dépêche-toi de débarquer pour la décrocher de là avant que je meure d'une asphyxie parce que franchement, elllle m'éééttttooooouuuuuffffffffeeeeee ! ! !  
  
*****  
  
Et maintenant, POV de la plus belle (A - Elle m'a forcé à écrire ça et je vous jure qu'avec un flingue sur la tempe, on peut faire faire beaucoup de choses à quelqu'un. K- Dis : "Je suis un auteur pitoyable et Kia est la meilleure". A - Je trouve que va te faire foutre est beaucoup plus appropriée. K - Fais gaffe à ce que tu dis, sinon, tu sais ce qui t'attend. A - Tu sais ce dont je viens de m'apercevoir, ma chère Kia. K - Non, quoi ? A - Le flingue n'est pas chargé. K - Et c'est mauvais pour moi ça, non ? A - Très mauvais, surtout que je viens d'avoir une super idée pour la suite. K - J'aurais peut-être pas du faire ça !).  
  
Je suis enfin arrivé à Sank. Je descends de la bécane et entre en défonçant limite la porte dans la demeure de sa Majesté, la Reine du monde. Lorsque j'entre dans le salon, je la vois scotchée à Heero. Alors toi, t'es très mal.  
K- Réléna, t'as deux secondes pour te décoller d'Heero avant que je  
retourne chercher la moto pour te décoller de lui. Kapito ? Je la vois qui se dé-scotche. J'en profite pour chopper Heero et lui rouler le patin du siècle. Elle va peut-être comprendre comme ça, non ? ! Je me sépare de lui et le vois arboré un super sourire en coin satisfait. Je crois qu'il est tant d'en rajouter une couche.  
K- Au fait Réléna, t'as prévu des chambres avec des lits à deux  
places, parce que sinon, on se contentera d'un lit une place, on se  
débrouillera pour trouver une position adéquate. Moi sur toi, ça te va  
Heero ? Ca me va très bien, me répond-il, apparemment satisfait de la tournure que prennent les choses.  
R- Vous êtes vraiment dégoûtant. Heero, je vais t'aider à retrouver le  
droit chemin. Donc, en clair et sans décodeur, elle va pas le lâcher  
de tout le séjour que l'on va effectuer à Sank. De plus, reprit-elle,  
toutes les chambres ont des lits une place, et chacun a sa chambre, me  
lance-t-elle avec un regard satisfait. Heeeerrrrooooooo, ta chambre  
est à côté de la mienne, lui dit-elle avec un ton mielleux.  
K- Je suis sure que ça te fait plaisir, Heeeeerrrrrooooo, pris-je soin  
d'ajouter en imitant la voix de cette bouffonne. Ben dis donc, si  
c'est elle le seul espoir de la paix, on est mal barré. Bon, je vais vous accompagner dans vos chambres.  
K- (en me penchant sur lui)- Désolé chouchou, j'aurais tout fait pour  
décrocher la sangsue mais elle est vraiment bien accrochée.  
H- Merci, j'avais remarqué. Au moment où je m'écarte de lui, la bonbonnière en profite pour s'agripper de nouveau à son cou. Allez, laissons-lui un instant de bonheur, je sais très bien, de toute façon qu'Heero n'en a rien à foutre d'elle. Comment je le sais ? Il vient de me demander de le rejoindre dans sa chambre ce soir vers minuit. Réléna Darlian Peacecraft, tu n'as aucune chance.  
*****  
  
On a décidé de prendre chacun un tour de garde. Nous sommes cinq et une journée dure 24 h donc nous avons chacun un tour de garde de 4 h et 48 minutes chacun. Wufei a prit le premier tour de garde. Pendant ce temps-là, nous sommes tous partis mangés une glace. " C'est sa punition " m'a dit Heero quand je lui ai demandé. J'ai eu beau lui faire remarquer qu'une droite, ça valait largement une punition, il n'a rien voulu entendre. Alors, tant pis pour toi Fei-fei, t'avais qu'à pas faire de bêtise. En tout cas, une chose est sûre : Heero lui en veut et Tro-tro aussi. Nous sommes donc dans un glacier de Sank et je suis en train d'engloutir un banana- split.  
Q- Kia, pourquoi tu ne manges pas la banane ?  
K- Parce que je préfère les boules. Il me regarde tous avec des yeux ronds, sauf peut être Heero, qui n'a pu s'empêcher de sourire.  
K- Bon, je sais que vous êtes des adolescents tous pleins d'hormones,  
mais qui aurait pu croire que les célèbres pilotes de Gundam étaient  
aussi pervers. Et pourquoi à chaque fois que quelque chose sort de ma  
bouche, c'est interprété avec une connotation comme celle-là ?  
T- Peut être parce qu'on commence à avoir l'habitude que tu sortes des choses dans le genre.  
K- Merci beaucoup, je suis super flatté, c'est vraiment sympa de  
penser ça de moi. Je vous signale que je mange d'abord la glace parce  
que contrairement à la banane, la glace fond, et là, vous allez  
vraiment devoir faire marche vos méninges pour trouver une connotation  
déplacée à ce que je viens de dire ! Sur ce, je finis ma glace et rentre au palais.  
  
*****  
  
(K- Bah ça va, ça se passe pas trop mal pour l'instant. A - Attends, le pire reste à venir. K - A ce point-là ? A - Oh oui ! ).  
  
Je commence à m'inquiéter, il est minuit et demi et Heero n'est toujours pas dans ça chambre, ce n'est pas lui qui est de garde ce soir, c'est Quatre et après Trowa et à l'aube, ce sera moi. Donc, il devrait actuellement être dans sa chambre. Bon, partons à la recherche du Heero perdu dans le palais de la pouffiasse. J'avance, j'avance et je finis par me retrouver dans la cuisine. Là, je trouve Heero affalé sur une table, une bouteille de Vodka pratiquement vide dans la main. Accordons le repos à cette pauvre bouteille de Vodka qui a eu le malheur de se trouver au mauvais endroit, au mauvais moment. Bon, Heero, C'est le moment de me prouver que tu supportes bien, voire super bien l'alcool.  
K- Heero, debout.  
H- Qu'étufaisla toa ?  
K- Je suis venu te chercher pour faire un gros dodo. Maintenant, debout.  
H- (se levant)- Pourquoi tu fais trembler le sol, dit-il en titubant.  
K- Oh la, oh la, reste debout. Bon, je vais t'aider à retourner dans ta chambre.  
H- Tu vas dormir avec moi, demande-t-il en lorgnant dans mon  
décolleté. Bon, calme Kia, il est complètement bourré.  
K- Non, tu vas dormir tout seul comme un grand. Une fois dans sa chambre, je tombe avec lui sur le lit. C'est qu'il est pas léger, le Heero. Et c'est ce moment qu'il choisit pour se placer au-dessus de moi.  
K- Heero, ce soir, non. Je suis fatigué et t'es complètement bourré. En plus, j'ai pas envie. Apparemment, il en a un peu rien à battre. Il commence à essayer de m'enlever mon t-shirt mais je suis pas franchement d'accord. Je tire sur le t-shirt pour qu'il reste en place. Non mais oh, j'ai dit non, c'est non.  
K- Heero, ca suffit maintenant. Tu me lâches. J'en profite d'avoir le bras libre pour lui coller une grande claque dans la figure en espérant que ça lui remettra les idées en place. Mauvaise idée. Apparemment, ça lui a pas fait grand-chose, et en plus il me fout un grand coup du dos de sa main dans la figure. Je sens le sang dans ma bouche. Il a du me péter la lèvre. Je tente de me dégager mais rien n'y fait. Je suis peut-être pilote de Gundam mais lui aussi. Je suis vraiment dans la merde. Il me chope les poignets et les maintient en serrant. Il serre si fort que les larmes me viennent aux yeux. Mais attendez, c'est pas un viol, ça ? Je crois que si. Bon, il ne me reste plus qu'une chose à faire. Je suis presque en train de pleurer. Qui a dit que j'étais une petite nature que je lui foute mon poing dans la gueule !  
K- TU VAS ME LACHER, BORDEL DE MERDE ! QUE QUELQU'UN VIENNE M'AIDER ET  
TOI LACHE MOOOOAAAAAAAA ! ! ! ! ! ! Et là, je vois la porte s'ouvrir et Réléna hurler aux autres de venir. C'est là que Trowa débarque et chope Heero sous les aisselles pour le soulever et le foutre dehors. Puis, il ferme la porte au nez de Quatre qui voulait venir s'occuper de moi et prend soin de la verrouiller. Il va dans salle de bain pour prendre un gant humide. Il revient pour commencer à m'enlever le sang qui a coulé de ma lèvre.  
T- Comment vas-tu ?  
K- Comme quelqu'un qui vient de vivre ce que tu as vu ! Dis-je en  
tirant vers moi mon t-shirt complètement détendu au niveau des  
épaules. (K- Alors c'est ça, ta punition ? A - Ouais, t'avais qu'à pas me menacer, nah ! K- T'es vraiment une salope ! A - Je suis au courant.)  
T- Qu'est ce qui lui a prit ? Il est pas comme ça, d'habitude !  
K- T'as pas vu qu'il était complètement bourré ?  
T- Ce qui explique pourquoi il s'est écroulé quand je l'ai posé dans  
le couloir, dit-il en essayant de me prendre dans ces bras pour que  
j'arrête de trembler. Je me laisse faire, je suis trop fatigué pour  
lutter.  
  
*****  
  
Le lendemain, lorsque je me réveille, Trowa dort encore. Je prends une décision. Je me lève sans le réveiller et me dirige vers ma chambre. Je récupère mes affaires et en profite pour me changer et mettre un grand suit et un jean. Si je sors discrètement, faut pas que je me fasse remarquer. Je sors de la demeure Peacecraft. Je me rends à une cabine téléphonique. Je compose un numéro appris par c?ur que seule moi connaît.  
DX- Oui Kia.  
K- Je veux que vous me trouviez une planque... Mais pour une seule personne.  
DX- Quoi ? ? ?  
K- Vous m'avez bien entendu. Je vais faire cavalier seul. Je ne veux  
plus avoir affaire aux pilotes de Gundam.  
  
A suivre.  
  
A - Putain, je le crois pas -(Dansant devant l'écran de l'ordinateur)- Je l'ai fini, je l'ai fini, je l'ai.. K- Bon, c'est bon, tu l'as ferme. Y a Heero qui a une super gueule de bois. Et moi, maintenant, j'ai la lèvre péter. Et puis, en plus, je t'emmerde. A - Alors, elle te plaît beaucoup ma petite vengeance si j'ai bien compris. K- Va te faire foutre. A - Je suis contente, je me suis vengé. Bon, alors, j'ai relu tous les chapitres du début jusqu'à la fin, et je me suis rendu compte que Kia passe vraiment pour une salope depuis que l'histoire a commencé. J'ai donc décidé que j'allais peut-être la faire changer d'attitude, histoire de me faire pardonner la petite scène quelques lignes au-dessus. Voilà. Bisous à tous et toutes. Ali. 


	8. Je fais peur aux garçons

Chapitre 8 : je fais peur aux garçons...

Autrice : Tadaaaammmmmm, Miss Alisa Adams.

Base : A - Alors, attendez, je regarde la petite note que j'ai mise. Ah oui, Gundam Wing. J'ai toujours peur d'oublier. Faut dire que, franchement, excepté les missions, vous la voyiez où la relation avec la base ? Ouais, c'est une grande question !

Genre : Yaoi, et après avoir vraiment réfléchi, je me suis dit que j'aurai quand même du mettre OOC au dernier chapitre, parce que c'est pas tout les jours que Heero se bourre la gueule et, je cite ma petite puce, Mei : « viole les p'tites Kia en jupe courte ». Mais bon, tant pis. Sinon, bah, je crois que c'est tout. Ah si, OOC de Tro-tro... Mon Dieu, quand j'y repense !

Disclaimer : A - Deux secondes. DEBOUT TOUT LE MONDE ! K- Putain, ça fait deux jours qu'elle a fini le chapitre 7 et elle remet ça. On a pas franchement eu le temps de récupérer. H- Il est ou le gundam qui est passé sur ma tête que je l'auto-détruise et ARRETE DE CRIER ALISA, J'AI MAL AU CRANE ! A - Eh, tu me parles autrement toi, parce que sinon... Oh, j'ai une super bonne idée ! H- Oh la, qu'est ce que tu mijotes encore ? A - J'ai trouvé ce que j'allais faire de toi quand j'aurai fini de te traumatiser. H- Euh, tu vas gentiment me rendre à mon créateur et me laisser tranquille ? A - (sourire sadique)- Oh que non... J'en connais une qui va être contente ! H- Tu vas pas me donner en pâture à Réléna, au moins ? A - Hummmmm... Non, j'ai une meilleure idée et puis si je fais passer Réléna pour une tâche, c'est pas pour te filer à cette petasse. R- Ehhhhh ! A - Dudule, t'as pris la jolie faux que je t'ai offert à l'occasion de Pâques (parce que, franchement, les chocolats, c'est démodé) ? D- Ouiiiii ! A - (sourire deux fois plus sadique que tout à l'heure) Eh ben, je viens de te trouver un super cobaye pour te faire la main ! D- (partant à la poursuite de la bonbonnière)- Merci ma biche. A - Mais de rien. R - AU SECOURS, HEERO VIENT M'AIDER ! H- Putain de merde. C'est si dure à comprendre que j'ai mal à la tête (dégainant son flingue) Et toi ferme là, dit-il en explosant la tête de Réléna d'une balle. A - Et une bonne chose de faites. Bon, bah je crois qu'ils sont encore en état donc, on va pouvoir continuer. Tous - Et merde. A - Bon, passons. Que le chapitre 8 commence. Au fait, la chanson que j'ai mise dans ce chapitre est de Melissa Mars : « je fais peur aux garçons ». K- Ouais, bah y a pas qu'aux garçons. A - La ferme. K- Oui maman.

Couple : A - Je sais plus, et laissez-moi tranquille d'abord. Je boude moi, j'en ai marre qu'ils soient méchants avec moi.

POV de Kia.

Cela fait 6 semaines que je me suis « enfui ». Depuis que j'ai quitté les G-boys, voici ce qu'il s'est passé : je suis parti en Angleterre et je suis devenu prof de français. C'est une couverture assez rigolote. Pour une fois que je ne suis pas du mauvais côté du bureau ! Sinon, j'ai interdit au prof X et aux autres aussi d'ailleurs de dévoiler mon emplacement aux autres. S'il me recherche, ils vont avoir du boulot. Enfin, voilà.

Je suis dans les couloirs du collège dans lequel je travaille et je me dirige vers la salle des profs afin de prendre un café avant de commencer la journée. Je me suis un peu assagi : je porte un tailleur arrivant aux genoux, c'est-à-dire, une tenue de nonne pour moi, par contre, je garde mes décolletés plongeants, c'est la seule chose à laquelle je ne peux renoncer. Donc, je porte ce joli petit tailleur, noir bien sûr. J'ai opté pour une paire de lunettes rectangulaires qui ont le dont de me vieillir un peu. Bah oui, comment expliquer à vos élèves que vous avez le même âge qu'eux mais que vous êtes profs. Je paraîs donc avoir 25 ans grâce à ce « déguisement ». J'entre dans la salle des profs et retrouve Hilde qui m'a rejoint quelque semaine après que je sois arrivé dans ce lycée. Après la petite discussion que nous avons eue la veille de « l'incident », tout est revenu à la normale. Lorsqu'elle a apprit mon départ de Sank par Quatre, qui s'inquiété pour moi, elle a contacté les Mads. Ne leur ayant pas interdit de la mettre au courant, elle, ils lui ont donné mes coordonnées et Papy G lui a transmit ma demande, c'est-à-dire de ne pas mettre les G-boys au courant du lieu où je me trouvais. Elle m'a donc rejoint et s'est fait engager comme prof de dessin. Alors que je lui dis bonjour, une chanson me revient en mémoire. Elle bizarre mais j'aime assez.

_Dans l'amphi assise sur un banc,_

_Je m'ennuie, je suis au dernier rang,_

_J'ai envie de caresser la peau_

_De celui qui me tourne le dos,_

_Des pensées me traversent la tête,_

_Insensées, elles me créent ces maux d'tête,_

_Lui parler à la sortie du cours_

_Le toucher, l'embrasser, je suis pour..._

J'en suis là dans mes pensées quand le proviseur s'approche de nous. Un jeune homme que je crois connaître l'accompagne. C'est bizarre, son visage me dit quelque chose.

D- Miss Ally, how do you do ? Can you help me ? This man is here to inspect our school and I need someone who can show him our great foundation, can you do it ?

Yes of course. Don't Worry, Mister Trouduc. I will help him.

Hi - And I will help her, ajoute ma chère Hilde, apparemment assez intéressée par ce jeune homme.

Oh, thanks Miss Hilla, it's really nice. See you later.

K- So, you've certainly understood that my name is Miss Ally and this woman is Miss Hilla. I'm the French teacher and...

?- Ne préféreriez-vous pas que nous parlions français ?

Vous parlez français ?

?- Je suis de nationalité française.

H- Mais c'est génial, ça. Je commençais à en avoir assez de parler seulement en Anglais. Si ça continue, je vais oublier comment on parle français.

K- Carrie, tais-toi.

Hi - Oui chef !

Si vous voulez bien me suivre, monsieur...

?- Peacecraft, Milliardo Peacecraft.

Putain de merde, bah je sais qui c'est maintenant. Milliardo Peacecraft, que je me suis tapé sous l'identité de Zechs Merquise. Bon, ça va, il a pas l'air de m'avoir reconnu.

K- Enchanté. Donc, je vais terminer les présentations. Je m'appelle Sabine Ally et voici Mademoiselle Carrie Hilla. Je suis professeur de Français et ma collègue et professeur de dessin.

Je le vois qui me regarde étrangement. S'il crame, je suis mal.

MP- Nous nous connaissons ?

K- Non, c'est impossible. Je m'en souviendrais. Un visage comme le vôtre ne s'oublie pas.

J'ai touché la corde sensible. Il ne veut pas que l'on parle de son visage apparemment. S'il l'a caché sous un masque, c'est qu'il y a une bonne raison. Nous visitons tranquillement le collège jusqu'à ce que la sonnerie retentisse.

K- Je suis désolé monsieur Peacecraft, mais je suis dans l'obligation de vous quitter à moins que vous ne désiriez assister à mon cours, dis-je en lui souriant.

MP- J'accepte avec plaisir.

Tout en avançant dans les couloirs, je continues de fredonner cette chanson qui visiblement n'est pas décidée à quitter ma tête.

_Mais il paraît que je fais peur aux garçons,_

_Je leur plais mais ils se posent des questions,_

_Il paraît que je fais peur aux garçons,_

_C'est un fait même si je trouve que c'est con,_

_Même si je trouve que c'est con..._

Arrivé dans la salle, j'essaye de mettre la musique sur pause mais apparemment, le bouton off est cassé chez moi.

K- Sit down please. Today, we will follow the lesson with Mister Peacecraft. He come to inspect our school.

Toute la classe - Bonjour Mister Peacecraft.

MP- Apparemment, vos leçons leur servent.

K- Pouvons nous en parler plus tard, j'ai un cours à donner, Monsieur, dis-je en lui adressant un sourire. Installez-vous, je vous pris. (Il prend place au dernier rang) Great, con somebody tell me what the date today... (Un nombre incalculable de mains se lèvent) In French ?

Et la matinée se déroula sans encombre.

A la pause de midi, je me rends à réfectoire où j'ai rendez-vous avec Hilde. Mister Peacecraft est avec moi.

Hi - Ah, Sabine. Euh, monsieur Peacecraft, le directeur vous cherchait pour que vous déjeuniez avec lui.

MP- Merci Carrie. A plus tard Mesdemoiselles, dit-il en s'inclinant légèrement puis il s'éclipse.

Hi - (faisant mine de s'éventer avec une feuille)- Oh, c'est là que tu reconnais les gentlemen.

Carrie, atterrit. On doit aller manger. Toi, t'as vraiment craquer sur lui.

Hi - Il est si mignon.

Hola, on est mal barré.

Lorsque j'allume mon ordinateur, je constate que les profs m'ont envoyés un message. Je commence à le lire... Alors là, ils vont m'entendre. Je décroche mon téléphone portable et compose un numéro. Ca décroche.

PX- Alors, Kia, tu as reçu mon mail.

K- Oui, et j'ai l'impression que vous avez des problèmes pour intégrer ce que je vous ai dit il y a plusieurs semaines. Je ne veux plus rien à voir avec eux, c'est compris. Je n'irai pas les rejoindre.

PX- Kia, nous sommes bien d'accord que tu es une terroriste et que je suis ton mentor.

Oui.

PX- ALORS TU VAS M'OBEIR AU MOINS UNE FOIS DANS TA VIE PARCE QUE, HIERARCHIQUEMENT, JE SUIS TON SUPERIEUR, TU AS COMPRIS ?

Euh...Oui.

PX- Parfait. Le billet d'avion t'attend dans la boîte aux lettres. Il part dans six heures, ça te laisse le temps de régler tous les détails qui concernent ton appartement, ton travail et le reste. Tu arriveras de nuit en France. Une voiture dont le numéro d'immatriculation est inscrit dans le mail t'attend sur le parking de l'aéroport. Les clefs sont avec les billets. Je t'envoie l'adresse où ils sont en ce moment. Au revoir. Bip, bip, bip...

Et toujours cette foutue chanson que je n'arrive pas à oublier.

_J'imagine deux corps sur la plage,_

_Mes copines seraient vertes de rage,_

_Très coquine, elles ont toutes repéré_

_Son vieux jean et son look négligé,_

_C'est raté, je l'ai laissé partir,_

_Un pavé dans la main du désir,_

_Pas osé attiré son regard,_

_L'embrasser dans un coin du couloir,_

Je me trouve dans l'avion. Ils m'ont pris une place près du hublot. Je peux contempler le parterre où sont incrusté de multiples petits diamants, ayant chacun une couleur différente : argentée, or, rouge... Paris... Pourquoi le fait de revenir me rend aussi nostalgique...

Je me retrouve sur le parking de l'aéroport. Je parviens à retrouver la voiture. Je balance mes affaires dans le coffre. Je mets le contact et démarre. J'allume la radio. Et quand enfin, j'avais réussi à oublier cette mélodie aux airs mélancoliques, elle resurgit comme un fantôme décidé à me hanter.

_Je sais pas commencer les histoires,_

_C'est comme ça, on peut pas tout savoir,_

_Dans la rue, je marche sous la pluie,_

_J'ai pas vu que lui m'avait suivi..._

Puis soudain, une question me vient à l'esprit : pourquoi ont-ils besoin de moi ?

Je viens d'arriver dans leur planque. Il est 5 heures du mat'. Je fais le tour de la maison. Toutes les lumières sont éteintes. Peut-être qu'ils dorment. Heureusement, X m'a aussi fourni un trousseau de clefs, sinon, j'étais bonne pour coucher dehors. Je m'empresse de retourner à la voiture que j'ai garée plus loin pour prendre mes affaires. Je reviens et rentre silencieusement dans la maison et dépose mon sac dans l'entrée. Bon, j'irais bien dormir. Mais, par contre, il y a un truc de franchement bizarre. Il n'y a que deux chambres possédant chacune un lit. A moins que les deux autres ne dorment sur le canapé, je vois pas. Je pénètre dans la chambre de Trowa, que j'ai repéré en faisant le tour de la maison. Bah quoi, j'allais quand même pas allé taper la squatte sur le canapé si les autres sont en train de dormir et encore moins dans la chambre d'Heero. Les marques sur mes poignets ont mis du temps à s'effacer mais d'autres marques, qui ne sont pas physiques, restent. Je sais qu'il n'était pas lui-même, mais je n'arrive quand même pas à m'y faire. Bon, bref, je suis en train de m'approcher du lit quand une main m'attrape et je sens l'acier froid d'un poignard sur ma gorge.

Qui êtes-vous ?

K- (tentant de garder mon sang froid)- A ton avis ? Quel genre de fille serait assez cinglé pour essayer de se glisser dans le lit d'un pilote de gundam ?

(relâchant un peu la pression qu'il exerce sur ma gorge avec le couteau)- Kia ?

K- La seule et l'unique.

Il me relâche. J'en profite pour secouer un peu mon poignet qu'il a maintenu coller entre mes omoplates pendant toute notre charmante petite conversation.

T- Qu'est ce que tu fais là, me demande-t-il d'une voix froide. T'es venu nous présenter tes condoléances, me dit-il d'une voix ironique.

K- Des condoléances pour quoi ? Je ne sais pas pourquoi je suis là. Les profs ne m'ont pas mis au courant, ils m'ont juste dit que vous aviez besoin de moi.

Tu... Tu n'as pas vu les infos dernièrement ?

K- Nan, tu peux pas savoir à quel point corriger des copies prend du temps.

Quoi ?

K- J'étais prof de français en Angleterre.

C'était bien ?

K- Super sympa jusqu'à ce que Milliardo Peacecraft ou Zechs Merquise, comme tu veux, ne débarque. Mais tu peux répondre à une question ?

Oui.

K- Pourquoi est ce que j'ai l'impression que tu veux changer de sujet. Qu'est-il arrivé ?

Et là, je vois une chose que je ne m'attendais pas à voir de sitôt. Trowa qui se met à pleurer.

T- Quatre est parti en mission, il y a une semaine. Une infiltration. Il devait nous trouver des infos que les profs avaient demandés. On n'était pas franchement d'accord pour le laisser partir seul mais il a insisté et, tu connais Quatre, Quand il a une idée dans la tête, il l'a pas autre part. On a donc fini par céder. On n'aurait peut-être pas du. Pendant la mission, ils l'ont démasqué. On a appris ça grâce à d'autres personnes infiltrées là-bas, eux aussi. Treize, en l'apprenant à décider de le faire torturer. Voyant qu'il ne dévoilerait rien, ils ont décidé de... De... De le tuer afin de se débarrasser d'un des pilotes de Gundam.

Et merde. Pikachu... Ils ont tué Pikachu... JE VAIS LES DEFONCER ! PAS PIKACHU !

K- Non, c'est pas possible... Dis-moi que c'est une blague... Dis le moi. Putain de merde après Duo, Quatre. Un, ça leur a pas suffit. Quelle bande d'enculés ! Ou les profs ont entreposés les Gundams ?

Ils ne veulent pas nous le dire, ils ne veulent pas que l'on fasse de conneries.

K- Et Wufei ? Comment a-t-il réagit ?

Quand il l'a appris, il a pété un câble. Il est parti avec la voiture. On l'a pas revu.

K- Putain mais quelle merde.

T- Je te le fais pas dire. Mais c'est pas ça le plus drôle. Le père de Quatre, apprenant la nouvelle, a demandé une faveur aux profs. Il a demandé à ce qu'on récupère le corps de Quatre afin que sa famille puisse l'enterrer.

Et ?

T- Les profs ont accepté. Ils disent que c'est leur manière de le remercier pour son sacrifice.

C'est pour ça qu'ils m'ont fait revenir ces enfoirés.

T- Kia, calme toi, ça ne sert à rien de s'énerver.

K- Si, moi, ça m'aide à me calmer. Y a pas un punching ball ici. Ca marche bien aussi quand j'ai besoin de passer mes nerfs sur quelque chose.

T- Non, et puis en plus, c'est pas une bonne idée. Ca risquerait de réveiller Heero. Il est devenu limite dépressif depuis le jour de ton départ. Quand Réléna lui a dit ce qu'il s'est passé le lendemain, il s'est barré dans sa chambre et il a essayer de se suicider en avalant une grande dose de calmant mais apparemment, ça non plus, ça n'a pas réussi à le calmer s'ouvrant les veines.

Non. Il va bien.

T- Ouais, il a retrouvé le droit chemin après que Réléna lui ait servi d'infirmière pendant tout le temps ou il a été à l'hôpital et que J lui ait dit qu'à sa prochaine tentative, il lui ferait reprendre son entraînement depuis le début. D'ailleurs, il a été à deux doigts de le faire, mais Quatre a réussi je ne sais comment à le convaincre que c'était juste un moment de faiblesse et que ça n'arriverait plus à l'avenir.

K- Et j'ai loupé ça. Quatre en train d'essayer de convaincre de manière diplomatique J, j'aurai voulu voire ça, moi.

Au fait, pourquoi tu es parti ?

K- Essaye de me comprendre. Je me sentais vraiment mal, j'avais besoin de tout remettre en ordre dans ma tête. Là, ça va mieux. Je vais pouvoir défoncer ces connards d'Ozzies qui ont osé toucher à mon Pikachu. Tu devrais te recoucher. Je vais aller dormir sur le canapé.

Ca fait du bien de te revoir, dit-il en me serrant dans ses bras.

K- Et ça me fait plaisir de te revoir. Aller, à ... (je regarde ma montre)... À tout à l'heure.

Je suis dans la cuisine en train de préparer du café et de fredonner Lady Marmelade en remuant mes fesses.

Voulez-vous coucher avec moi, ce soir. Na na na na na na na na nana.

Je retourne près de la table et commence à me faire une tartine de brioche au beurre et à la confiture de fraise. Je la mange en regardant pas la fenêtre de la cuisine qui donne sur le jardin. Il fait vraiment très beau.

Voulez-vous coucher avec moi.

Et je vois Heero à moitié réveiller (A - La tête dans le cul serait plus correct.) entrer dans la cuisine et ouvrir des yeux ronds comme des billes quand il me voit attabler à la cuisine. Il se frotte les yeux et, voyant que je suis toujours là, se jette sur moi.

H- Kia, t'es revenu. Mais comment ça se fait ? Je croyais que tu voulais plus nous voir ? Ou est ce que t'étais passé ? Je t'ai cherché partout avec mon ordinateur.

K- Heero, calme toi et prends le temps de reprendre ton souffle entre chaque phrase. Et, tu peux me lâcher s'il te plaît. Si mon t-shirt ne te plaisait pas, fallait me le dire, c'était pas la peine de me scratcher ma tartine dessus.

Pourquoi t'es parti ?

K- Je pense que tu le sais aussi bien que moi.

H- Bon, d'accord. Mais... Je suis content que tu sois revenu. Tu m'as manqué, dit-il en essayant de m'embrasser. Ah non, je veux bien passer l'éponge sur certaines choses mais y des limites. Je m'écarte de lui et me dégage.

K- Je suis désolé Heero, mais après ce qui c'est passé, je n'ai plus que mon amitié à t'offrir. C'est tout ce que j'ai pour toi.

Il baisse les yeux, presque déçu mais apparemment, il a quand même l'air heureux que je sois de retour. Trowa rentre dans le salon à ce moment-là dans la cuisine.

Ca va ? Le canapé était confortable ?

K- Super, j'ai dormi comme un bébé.

Comment tu savais qu'elle était là ?

Trowa me jette un coup d'œil, je lui fais signe de ne rien dire. S'il lui raconte comment il sait que je suis là, il va nous refaire une tentative de suicide.

K- Quand je suis arrivé, j'ai rencontré Trowa dans l'entrée, il avait entendu du bruit et voulait voir ce que c'était. C'est comme ça que je me suis retrouvé avec un super couteau sous la gorge, dis-je en regardant Trowa lui signifiant de ne jamais recommencer ça.

Je vois Heero le regarder d'un air supérieur, genre : « ce n'est pas comme ça que tu l'auras ». Il est tant de détendre l'atmosphère.

Café ?

_Et moi je vis ma vie à pile ou face_

_Tous mes sentiments à pile ou face_

_Indifféremment à pile ou face_

_Et de temps en temps, _

_Un coup je passe, un coup je casse_

_Je veux vivre ma vie à pile ou face_

_Mes amours se jouent à pile ou face_

Nous sommes dans les couloirs de la base où est gardé le corps de notre Pikachu adoré. Heero est dans la salle vidéo histoire que notre petite mission passe inaperçue. Trowa attend dehors avec un fourgon.

J'avance tranquillement dans les couloirs pour ne pas paraître suspecte. Je suis presque arrivé dans la chambre froide. Une fois là, je mets 10 bonnes minutes avant de trouver le corps. Son corps a vraiment été amoché mais ils n'ont pas touchés à son visage d'ange. Tant mieux. Je le place sur un brancard. Là, par contre, il va falloir jouer serré pour ne pas être repéré. Je me dépêche. J'arrive enfin dehors et refile le corps à Trowa.

Je vais chercher Heero.

T- Ok. Sois prudente.

Tu me connais.

Je pars avant d'entendre le « oui, justement... » qu'il ajoute avant que je ne reparte. Arrivée au niveau de la salle de vidéo-surveillance, j'entends un coup de feu et une seconde après, le bruit de l'alarme qui se met en marche. Soudain, j'ai peur qu'un de ces connards d'Ozzies n'est tué Heero. Deux personnes en moins dans l'équipe, ça suffit. Et en plus, j'aimerais bien savoir où est passé cette andouille de Wufei. Je m'approche silencieusement et précautionneusement de la salle et lorsque je vois Heero en sortir en vitesse. Ouf.

Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ?

H- Un ozzies s'est pointé. Je l'ai tuer mais en tombant, il a heurté le mur ou se trouvait l'alarme. Ca a suffit à la déclenché. Vraiment, ils ne servent qu'à nous emmerder ces cons.

K- Dépêche toi de filer. Si je ne suis pas là dans 2 minutes, cassez-vous, je vous rejoins après.

Pas question.

K- Ta gueule Heero. Tu fais ce que je dis et tu ne discutes pas, dis-je en me retenant de lui en coller une, me rappelant ce qui c'est passé la dernière fois que je l'ai fait. Je frissonne.

T'as intérêt à pas crever, sinon tu vas avoir des comptes à rendre à Satan.

K- Même pas vrai, j'ai des relations là-bas. Un certain Shinigami voudra sûrement s'occuper de moi personnellement.

Ouais, bah essaye de pas aller lui rendre visite tout de suite.

J'y penserais, dis-je en me barrant.

Je sors mon flingue et au moment où j'arrive au bout du couloir, je tombe sur une ribambelle de connards. Je tire autant que je peux, jusqu'à ce que je reçoive un coup sur la nuque. Le noir commence à se faire dans ma tête. La dernière chose que je vois, c'est un rideau de cheveu blond.

A suivre...

A - Ca vous énerve hein... Dites le que ça vous énerve... Je sais que ça vous énerve...

Q- Ta gueule et pourquoi j'ai mourru moi d'abord, hein hein hein ? K- Ta gueule y en a qui ont mal au crâne ici ! D- T'as pas honte de me la mettre dans un état pareil ? K- Et pourquoi je me fais chopper par Oz, hein ? H- Toi aussi, t'as mal au crâne ? Ca fait mal hein ? T- Je peux savoir pourquoi j'ai un rôle riquiqui moi, hein ? W- Et moi, je passe pour un lâche la dedans, ou est ce que tu m'as encore envoyer, hm ?

A - SSIIIIILLLLLLLEEENNNNNCCCCCCEEEE !

Un ange passe... Bon, là, c'est plutôt tout un troupeau.

A - C'est bon, calmer ? La suite au prochain épisode. Et pour les commentaires et tout et tout, c'est toujours alisa-adamswanadoo.fr Voilà.

Au fait, j'ai dit que je ferai un lemon seulement sur demande. Je demande donc votre avis, que les personnes qui veulent que je fasse un lemon en me précisant s'ils le veulent hétéro ou homo me le disent, parce que moi, je peux pas deviner. Si vous ne voulez pas de lemon, vous pouvez me le dire aussi. Et les suggestions pour les couples, je les prends aussi. Voilà, bon bah à la prochaine.

Bon sinon, peut être que le chapitre 9 sera long à venir. Celui là est venu rapidement parce que c'était la fin des vacances et que j'avais encore un peu de temps après mes devoirs (de merde).


	9. Rescue me

Chapitre 9 : Rescue Me...

Autrice : A - Ca va peut-être vous étonnez mais l'autrice s'appelle Alisa Adams... Comment ça, vous le saviez déjà. Bon, si vous êtes toujours aussi désagréable, moi, j'arrête de faire des présentes à mes chapitres et en plus, je vais méditer ( faire du boudin si vous préférez, c'est que Wufei fait quand je l'embête, c'est-à-dire souvent. Qu'est ce qu'il fait, il va méditer mais moi, je dis qu'il va bouder et je suis sure que j'ai raison ! Nah !).

Base : A - Alors, pense-bête : « ne pas oublier que la base de ce fic est Gundam Wing » . Donc bah la base, c'est vision d'Escaflowne...J'vous ai eut, mais non, c'est pas ça, c'est Winnie l'ourson sauf que là, le héros s'appelle Wufy l'ourson ! W- ONNA ! A - bon, ok, la base, c'est Gundam Wing.

Genre : Euh, OOC, Yaoi mais bon, plus trop de Yaoi maintenant que Pikachu est mort. Mais vous inquiétez pas, ça va faire comme Duo, il va faire son come-back dans les petites notes. Sinon, violence je pense. On va voire...

Disclaimer : J'étais en train d'écouter la musique dans ma chambre quand je suis tombé sur une chanson que je trouve super bien, qui a juste le ton qu'il faut pour ce chapitre. C'est « Rescue Me » d'Ashanti. Si vous ne connaissez pas, essayer de l'écouter pour vous faire une idée.

Couple : A - Y en a plus, j'ai tué Pikachu et comme Heero a essayé de violer Kia (tiens d'ailleurs, petit message pour toi, petasse, ça t'apprendra à mettre des jupes aussi courtes ! K- Jalouse, tout ça parce que tu ne peux pas te le permettre ! A - Si, je peux ! K - Non, tu peux pas. A - Si, je peux ! K - Non, tu peux pas. Q- Fermez là bon Dieu de merde ! K- Pikachu ! A - Kia, t'es décidé à tous leur sauter dessus dès qu'ils reviennent, parce que c'est déjà ce que tu as fait avec Duo ! K- Et alors, j'fais ce que je veux d'abord ! A - Si t'y crois, c'est déjà ça !). Bon, place au chapitre.

Je me réveille doucement. J'ai un mal de crâne monstrueux. Personne n'a une boîte d'aspirine sur lui, parce qu'il me faut au moins une boite là. Ah, saloperie, qui c'est qui m'a fait ça. Bon ! Ma fille, il est tant de faire marcher ta mémoire. Alors, Hummmmm... Nous étions venus chercher le corps de Quatre pour le filer à sa famille afin qu'il l'enterre. Ok, jusque-là, ça va. Ensuite, je me rappelle de... Y avait du sang. Le sang de... Un ozzies. C'est Heero qu'il l'a tué. En tombant, le corps a déclenché l'alarme. Les soldats ont commencé à arriver et je leur ai tiré dessus en demandant à Heero de se barrer. Puis, le grand flou.

Je n'ai pas encore ouvert les yeux mais je sais qu'il y a du monde dans la pièce où je me trouve. Je les entends respirer. Ils sont au moins une dizaine. J'ouvre doucement les yeux. La première chose que je vois, c'est... Euh, là, je suis dans la merde. C'est Milliardo mais avec son masque, ca ne veut dire qu'une chose : il est en mode Ozzies. Donc, là, j'ai affaire à Zechs Merquise. D'où le rideau de cheveu blond avant que je ne sombre dans l'inconscience. C'est cet enfoiré qui m'a assommé.

ZM - Enfin réveillé ?

J'vous en pose des questions ?

ZM - Et levé du pied gauche à ce que je vois !

K- Pour ça, faudrait peut-être que je sois debout, mais se mettre debout quand on est attaché à une chaise, c'est pas super facile. Tu veux essayer ?

ZM - Un autre jour peut être. J'étais sure que je te connaissais. Alors Miss Sabine Ally, ou plutôt Alisa Adams, enfin, quel que soit ton nom, que faisais-tu dans la base.

Je sais plus, vous avez du taper trop fort en m'assommant. Faudra faire attention la prochaine fois. Vous m'avez complètement ôté tout souvenir jusqu'à quelque seconde avant mon évanouissement. J'ai décidé que j'allais faire la conne. Je suis sure qu'il va aimer.

ZM - Vous vous foutez de moi là ?

C'est si évident que ça ?

ZM - Peut être qu'une petite séance seul avec mes hommes provoquerait un retour de mémoire, ne croyez-vous pas ?

je sais pas mais j'ai jamais essayer avec autant de mec en même temps.

ZM - Je parlais de tortures, pas de s'envoyer en l'air. A ton avis connard, je le savais, j'ai juste envie de rigoler un peu. N'empêche, il est assez intelligent pour un ozzies : c'est le seul qui m'a attaqué par derrière et pas de front. C'est bien piti Zechs, tu auras un dessert ce soir en récompense.

K- Bon, vous allez me laisser longtemps attachée, j'ai envie de bouger moi. Et j'ai faim, j'espère au moins que vous allez me nourrir ?

ZM - Ca dépendra des réponses que tu nous donnes.

K- Bon, en clair, je suis pas prête de becqueter. Fais chier, l'hospitalité, vous connaissez pas ici ?

ZM - Pas pour les terroristes, me répond-il froidement. Bon, autant rigoler tant qu'on peut parce que je sens qu'après il voudra plus jouer avec moi.

K- Oh, je suis démasqué. Alors, maintenant que t'es au courant, dis-moi, ça fait quoi de coucher avec une terroriste ?

ZM - Silence !

C'est pas une réponse.

ZM - Soldats, faites le nécessaire, dit-il en commençant à se diriger vers la porte.

K- Bah, tu me laisses toute seule. En plus, la torture, ça marche pas avec moi. Va demander à Lady Une, elle a failli péter un câble la dernière fois qu'elle a essayé de m'interroger. J'ai cru qu'elle allait s'arracher les deux tas de merde qui lui pendent de chaque côté de la tête. Au fait, tu peux lui dire un truc de ma part : C'est pas parce qu'elle peut aller dans l'espace qu'elle doit se prendre pour princesse Leïla. Star Wars, c'est fini. Je le vois esquisser un sourire. Je pense qu'il va lui dire, il a pas l'air de l'aimer beaucoup.

ZM - Je lui dirais. Faites-lui ce que vous voulez mais ne touchez pas à son visage. Le visage d'une personne est trop important. Je trouve que c'est une sorte de reflet de l'âme, dit-il en me regardant dans les yeux. Et moi, j'me dégonfle pas.

K- Ah bon, bah tu dois être l'exception à la règle parce que je me demande comment un gars qui a un aussi beau visage peu avoir une âme aussi noir.

ZM - Ferme là.

Sur ce, il sort. Je crois qu'il n'a pas apprécié ma dernière remarque. Je commence à essayer de voir s'ils m'ont fouillé mais apparemment non. Ces abrutis m'ont laissé mon poignard. Ils ont du m'attacher avec les moyens du bord parce que c'est un truc super facile à couper qui m'entrave les poignets. Je le coupe facilement et, ni une ni deux, je me lève d'un bon. Mais ils ont du décidé que ça ne se passerait pas comme ça. En moins de deux, je me retrouve par terre et ces enfoirés en profitent pour me filer des coups de pompes dans la gueule. J'ai mal au niveau de la cage thoracique. J'ai vraiment trop mal. Je vois tout flou. Je vais m'évanouir. Au moins, pendant ce temps-là, ils ne me tortureront pas.

Lorsque je me réveille, je me rends compte que j'ai du mal à respirer. J'ai du être touché aux côtes. La poisse. Ca, ça veut dire immobilisation pendant quelques jours si je sorts d'ici un jour. Je continue à garder les yeux fermés et me concentre sur les bruits autour de moi. Je dirais une dizaine de soldats et à un mètre voir deux de moi. J'en ai marre. J'ouvre les yeux et suis aveuglée par la lumière blanche qui m'arrive en pleine figure.

Alors, réveillée ?

K- Non, je dors pauvre con, ça se voit pas ? Mais vous êtes cons comme ça à la naissance ou on vous fait subir un entraînement spécial pour être aussi grave ?

S- Sale garce ! dit-il en me retournant une autre claque dans la tête. Ah, bah il n'apprécie pas plus les blagues que mon cher Zechs.

K- Et reste poli, trou du c..., tu te prends pour qui ? Un peu de respect pour une dame, quand même !

Il s'approche de mon visage et me murmure :

S- Les pourritures de ton genre ne méritent pas le respect. Les résistants, ce sont des pourris qui passent leur temps à nous tuer, et toi, tu les aides. Pour moi, tu n'es qu'une salope.

Mais quelle grossièreté ! Franchement !

S- Maintenant, je vais te poser des questions et tu vas gentiment y répondre.

Si t'y crois, c'est au moins ça de gagner ! Et une autre baffe pour Miss Kia.

S- Tu es bien dans un réseau résistant, nous en sommes sûrs. Quelle est ta position ?

K- Bah, pour l'instant, je suis assise mais peut être que ça va changer d'ici la fin de la journée. En plus, laissez-moi vous dire que vos chaises ne sont vraiment pas confortables. J'ai mal aux fesses maintenant ! Et une autre baffe. C'est la tournée aujourd'hui. Je sens du sang dans ma bouche. Et merde, il m'a pété la lèvre. Elle venait juste de se remettre, la pauvre. Bande de brutes ! Goujats ! Bon, testons les liens. Alors, je suis attaché par les poignets à la chaise. Avec des trucs en ferraille. Bon, on laisse tombé les mains. Et les pieds. Bon, d'accord, faut être vachement souples pour se servir des pieds, mais on fait ce qu'on peut avec ce qu'on a ! Et merde ! Attachés aussi. Aux pieds de la chaise. Ils n'ont pas l'air de vouloir me laissé partir. Bon, hola... Y en a un qui s'approche de moi avec un scalpel.

K- Alors, je vous préviens, j'aime pas du tout cette chose légèrement pointue au bout, ça fait pissé le sang. Ce n'est pas bien. Jeu de main, jeu de vilains.

Réponds, quelle est ta position au sein du réseau résistant.

K- Euh, je me souviens plus ?

Dis bonjour à Monsieur Scalpel.

K- Eh ben dis donc, vous vous êtes pas cassés la tête pour lui trouver un nom. Le pauvre ! Vous lui avez demandé son avis avant de la baptiser comme ça ? Ca lui plaît au moins ?

Mais tu vas la fermer ?

K- Mais tout à l'heure vous vouliez que je parle ! Oh, vous changez d'avis comme de chemise ! J'y comprends plus rien moi !

S- Ta gueule, me dit-il en me lacérant le bras avec le scalpel. Le sang commence à couler le long de mon bras. Eh, mais quand j'aurais plus beaucoup de sang, je vais m'évanouir et ils l'auront dans le cul. Cool. AAAAAHHHHH ! Cet enfoiré vient de replanter le scalpel dans la coupure et l'approfondit en appuyant tout doucement un peu plus. Ca fait un mal de chien. Bon, penser à autre chose pour ne pas lui faire le plaisir de lui montrer qu'il me fait trèèèèèèsssss mal. Vite, quelque chose. Ah, une chanson. Chouette. En plus, le titre est tout à fait en rapport avec la situation dans laquelle je me trouve. Je m'efforce de me répéter le refrain.

_**All night long**_

_**Take me away to another place**_

_**Rescue me**_

_**Save me**_

_**Save me**_

_**Save me**_

Peu après, le deuxième couplet me reviens à l'esprit :

**_I come alive when I feel your touch_**

_**And I can drown in this pool of love**_

**_You could get what I'm thinking of_**

_**Comme rescue me**_

**_What you think couldn't be replaced_**

**_If you were gone I would find a way_**

_**To get you back cause I love the way**_

**_You rescue me_**

**_Laying here with you in the dark_**

_**I always knew that could shift my heart**_

**_When I'm with you I don't wan to stop_**

_**So rescue me**_

_**Only you can fulfill my need**_

_**Take me away from this agony**_

_**I want to live out my fantasy**_

_**Just rescue me**_

_**All night long **_

**_Take me away to another place_**

_**Rescue me**_

_**Save me**_

_**Save me**_

_**Save me...**_

Doucement, je sens que je pars. Lorsque j'ouvre les yeux, je suis éblouis par de la lumière, mais pas la même que tout à l'heure. Celle-ci n'est pas artificielle et pendant un moment, je me demande si Heero et Trowa ne m'ont pas récupéré pendant que je colmatais. Puis finalement, je vois un éclat améthyste suivi d'un serpent châtain.

K- Du... Duo, mais c'est pas possible ! Tu es mort. Je... je... Oh mon Dieu, dis-je en me jetant dans ces bras.

Je sais, princesse, je sais. Non, je n'ai pas été ressuscité...

K- Mais dans ce cas-là, si ce n'est pas toi qui es revenu, ça veut dire que...

D- Non, panique pas. Tu n'es pas morte. Justement, tu résistes mais je voulais seulement te rassurer. Tu étais vraiment mal ces derniers temps et je voulais te dire ce que je n'avais pas eu le temps de te dire lorsque je suis...

K- Moi aussi, dis-je en pleurant, je dois te dire quelque chose. Je suis vraiment désolé que l'on se soit disputé le jour avant que tu... Avant que tu partes, je suis désolé. Si je n'avais pas fait tant d'histoire, tu n'aurais pas disparu de ma vie et je ne serais jamais sorti avec Heero.

D- Kia, t'as déjà entendu parler du destin ? Eh bien, c'était mon destin. Je serais mort de toute façon, d'une autre manière, mais je serais mort. Et puis, je suis mort dans les bras de la seule femme que j'ai jamais aimé, plutôt réussi comme mort, non ? Me demande-t-il en me caressant les cheveux.

Mais moi, je voulais pas que tu partes.

D- Aller, Kia, tu vas pas faire ta petite puce pourrie gâtée. Je voulais que tu saches que je t'aime et que je t'aimerais toujours et que les grands chefs ont décidés de m'envoyer au paradis. Y sont complètement ravagés je crois mais bon, je m'en plein pas ! Tu m'y rejoindras ?

K- Oui, même si je dois trafiquer la serrure des portes de du paradis, comme tu me l'as appris, pour y rentrer, dis-je dans un sourire.

Ca, c'est la petite chipie que j'adore. Je t'y attendrais, dit-il en se détachant de moi.

K- Promis ?

Le bout de nos doigts sont en train de se séparer.

Promis.

Il me dédit un de ces plus beaux sourires. Dans un souffle, il me murmure « je t'aime » . La brise souffle, l'air frais passant sur mes joues et pendant que je souris, les yeux fermés, je sens que je retourne à la réalité. Lorsque j'ouvre les yeux, la première chose que j'entends, c'est : « mais elle est Maso, elle sourit pendant qu'on la torture ». Je regarde le soldat de tout à l'heure avec un grand sourire.

K- Et c'est ça que vous appelez de la torture, je n'ai rien sentis. Et la, je me prends une droite dans la figure. Je reprends : oh, le colonel Merquise va pas être content, il a dit pas le visage.

Je vois le soldat à deux doigts de péter un câble. C'est vrai que des prisonniers qui s'endorment pendant qu'il les torture, il doit pas en voir beaucoup.

Emmenez-la dans une cellule et prévenez le colonel Merquise.

K- Eh ! Juste un conseil. Va prendre tes gouttes et fais une sieste, t'as vraiment une sale mine. Les interrogatoires, ça te réussi pas ! Dis-je avec un grand sourire. Paradoxal, c'est moi qui me fais interroger et c'est lui qui est crevé. Je vais pas dire que je pète la forme non plus mais là, ce pauvre garçon, il aurait bien besoin d'un prosac. D'une bonne douzaine plutôt ! Il me relève et me mette debout. Euh, bah j'aurais préféré resté assise, j'étais mieux. J'ai du me faire quelque chose à la cheville en tombant quand ils m'ont matraqué parce que j'ai l'impression qu'elle a doublée de volume et ça me fait un mal de chien. C'est bien simple, j'ai failli m'écrouler par terre en me redressant. Ca va vraiment être coton pour s'échapper discrètement. Ils me jettent dans une cellule. Je commence à faire l'inventaire, voir s'il me manque pas un doigt, savoir si j'ai tout. Ouais, y manque rien ! Par contre, ils s'en sont donnés à cœur joie pendant que je « papotais » avec Duo. J'ai des entailles partout mais seulement quelques une sont profondes, ça va pas laisser beaucoup de marques. Tant mieux. Par contre, j'ai perdu pas mal de sang. J'ai la tête qui tourne et je sens que d'ici peu, je vais m'évanouir. Je suis en train de colmater quand j'entends l'alarme se déclencher et un soldat hurler : « ce sont les gundams ! ». Non, pas possible ! C'est vrai qu'on aurait pu confondre avec Batman en tutu rose s'étant allié avec les pokémons, non ? Je m'évanouis en souriant. Ils sont venus me chercher...

A - A vouala, fini le chapitre 09. J'ai cru que je n'allais jamais y arriver. Sinon, pour le lemon que j'avais proposé, comme j'ai pas eu de réponse, je préfère prévenir, j'y ai renoncé. Les raisons : manque d'inspi., manque de temps et moral à zéro, voir -15 en ce moment. Sinon, qu'est ce que vous en pensez ?K- Nul à chier, je suis cassé de partout maintenant. D- Je suis apparu dans le chapitreuhhhhhhh... T+H- Et nous ? Q- Je ne dis plus rien étant donné qu'une certaine autrice m'a fait mourir. A - Euh, Quatre, tu peux dire que c'est moi, je crois être la seule à t'avoir fait crever jusque-là. Q- POURQUOI TU M'AS FAIT MOURRRIIIIRRRRR ? A - Je sais pas, une idée qui me travaillait, alors je l'ai exorcisé en écrivant ce chapitre. Tu sais, y a tellement de truc dans ma tête ! K- Ca prendrait des années à faire un inventaire, surtout quand t'arrive au coin idée tordue, la, c'est vraiment le bordel. A - T'as fini de sortir tes saloperies ? K- Non ! A - Bah c'est dommage parce que tu vois, là, je sauvegarde, je l'envoi et je vais me piotter. K- Pas juste je voulais leur dire que tu es... BOUM A (une massue à la main)- Dodo, j'ai dit. Bon à la prochaine et les mails que l'on envoie à l'auteur pour lui dire qu'on a lu son fic et faire part de ces impressions font toujours plaisir, mettez-vous un peu à notre place, surtout que moi, je campe devant ma messagerie. Heureusement qu'Elodie (dont je n'ai plus de nouvelle en ce moment. T'es morte, ma puce, ou enterrée sous une tonne de devoir ?), Nee Chan et toutes les autres comme Bébé Mei et Bébé Chris ainsi que ma frangine folle dingue. Les filles, je vous adore. Je rappelle donc l'adresse e-mail de la gentille autrice... K- Arrête de t'envoyer des fleurs ! A - Faut bien que quelqu'un le fasse puisque MON PERSO est trop con pour le faire. Donc, l'adresse ; c'est alisa-adamswanadoo.fr.

A+


	10. Prenons notre temps

Chapitre 10 : prenons notre temps...

Autrice : c'est moi ? Comment ça qui ! Bon, j'ai compris, je dis plus rien. Nononon, c'est bon, j'ai compris, je dis plus rien.

Base : A - Euuuuhhhhhh ! D- Bon, on va pas y passer trois plombes parce que le temps que tu cherches, on est encore là l'année prochaine.

Genre : A - Ben, big délire et partage en couilles de la mort, je crois que ça résume bien le genre ? D- Ouais, effectivement.

Disclaimer : Alors, petit mot à l'adresse de leur créateur : je les ai perdus. Alors, j'ai juste une question qui est la suivante : si je les retrouve, je peux les garder parce que j'ai du mal à dormir la nuit. Ca pourrait remplacer le nounours qu'à décapiter Fei-fei quand il a vu que j'avais tué Pikachu. Sinon, à l'intention de bébé Mei, je vais me dépêcher, promis, après tu en feras ce que tu veux. H- De quoi tu parles ? A - Tais-toi et en place, ça va bientôt commencer.

Couple : A - Aucun, Kia est trop amoché pour sauter sur qui que ce soit ! K- Ouais bah la faute à qui ? A - À pas de chance ? K- Chouchou, tu les ranges où tes armes ? D- Al a tout confisqué, pourquoi ? K (grinçant des dents)- Pour rien. A (Petit air supérieur)- Vous inquiétez pas, je métrise. D- Par contre, y a des couteaux dans la cuisine ! K- Je reviens. A - Duo, si je crève, tu peux pas rester avec elle, on l'enverra cher ces tuteurs, Mei et Chris, et si tu veux essayer de retourner la chercher, prépare-toi à te faire sauter dessus parce que tu leur manques, ça fait tellement longtemps qu'elles ne t'ont pas vu. D- Euh, K-Babe, c'est peut-être pas une bonne idée finalement. Oh, merde elle a trouvée le couteau électrique. A - Je vous l'ai dit, je ne survivrai pas. Ca me paraît évident.

Je suis réveillé mais je garde les yeux fermés. J'écoute tout ce qui se passe autour de moi. J'entends deux respirations lentes. Ces deux personnes sont en train de dormir. Je sens quelque chose de chaud (A - C'est à température ambiante ) et d'assez lourd au niveau de mon ventre. Je suis couché et je sens un oreiller sous ma tête ainsi qu'un bandage autour de ma poitrine et de ma cheville. J'ouvre finalement les yeux. Heero est à moitié endormi sur moi et Trowa est sur un fauteuil, un peu en retrait. J'essaye de le redresser sans le réveiller mais c'est peine perdue. Non seulement, il se réveille, mais mes côtes aussi. Je fais une belle grimace. Ca fait un mal de chien. Et va falloir que je reste immobilisé plusieurs jours ! Ils ont intérêt à m'attacher au lit parce que vu que je peux pas tenir en place 5 heures d'affilés, vous imaginez presque une semaine. Il vaut mieux qu'ils serrent bien le bandage plutôt ! Moi, je vous le dis, ça va pas être de la tarte ! Bon, revenons à nos moutons. Ou plutôt à nos gundams dans ce cas-là. Heero, en se réveillant, s'est redressé et a fait tomber sa chaise, ce qui a fait sursauter Trowa. Bref, tout le monde est réveillé. Je trouve que c'est un bel exemple de réaction en chaîne... Oula, les coups ont du m'atteindre plus que ce que je ne pensais. Mais qu'est ce qui m'arrive ?

H- Kia ? Ca va ?

K- Ouais, ouais. Et vous ?

T- C'est pas le plus important. Comment te sents-tu ?

K- Mais on s'en fou ! C'est pas important ! Vous avez retrouvé Fei ?

H- Calme-toi et rallonges-toi. Oui, on l'a ramené.

K- Il était où ? Comment l'avez-vous retrouvé ?

T- En fait, c'est plutôt lui qui nous a trouvés.

K- Quoi ?

T- Il a essayé de nous arrêter alors qu'Heero m'avait rejoins et qu'on allait partir, lors de notre dernière mission ensemble.

K- (cerveau fonctionnant à 100 à l'heure (A - Pour une fois !))- Comment ça « il a essayé de vous arrêtez » ?

H- Ce cher Chang s'est engagé chez Oz après la mort de Winner et, comme il voulait pourrir la tête de Kushrenada, il ne devait pas se faire repérer. Il a donc vu un moyen de se construire une couverture en béton en capturant les pilotes de gundams en expédition dans la base.

K- Mais il est complètement con ou quoi ! Kushrenada l'a déjà vu, il le connaît. Je vais lui péter la tête pour lui remettre les idées en place.

Sur ces belles paroles, je relève la couverture et mets mon pied valide à terre. Oh, mamamïa ! J'ai la tête qui tourne. Tant pis, on fera avec. Je commence à me balader dans la maison, sachant que si je me plante, Heero et Trowa sont derrière moi pour me ramasser. Je trouve la chambre de Wufei. J'ouvre la porte d'un coup et je rentre. Je me rattrape à un truc blanc parce que sinon, je vais aller embrasser le sol. Ah, c'est lui. Je le regarde. Eh ben dis-donc, ils l'ont pas arrangé ! Il a un gros bleu sur la joue gauche et œil au beurre noir du côté droit. Il a aussi le bras gauche en écharpe. Je suis accroché à ces épaules, une patte en l'air. Si je ne le fais pas, je vais tomber. Je le regarde droit dans les yeux.

K- Alors comme ça, tu voulais tuer Kushrenada ? Donc tu t'es introduit chez Oz ?

W- Ouais.

Deux secondes après, il tombe par terre et Heero, suivi de près par Trowa, se précipite pour me rattraper au vol. Ce n'était peut-être pas une bonne idée, le coup de tête. Maintenant, j'ai la tête qui tourne deux fois plus. C'est nouveau ça ? Depuis quand y a des étoiles pendant la journée ! Bon, je crois que je vais retourner me coucher parce que si je vois des étoiles la journée, c'est pas bon du tout.

W- P'tain, Kia. T'as dû me péter le nez, dit-il en se tenant le dit nez qui pisse le sang.

K- Ca t'apprendra à être aussi con ! En plus, ça te laissera un souvenir ! Ce n'est pas bien ce que tu as fait, méchant bébé dragon !

W- Qu'est ce que Sally lui a donné ?

H- (hilare)- Des calmants !

T- Ah ça, c'est sûr. Elle est on ne peut plus calme !

W- Pensez à dire à Sally d'augmenter la dose la prochaine fois.

K- Ca va pas ! Il veut me choutter ! Et vous, vous dites rien !

T- Si. Chang, c'est toi qui salopes la maison avec TON sang, c'est donc toi qui feras le ménage.

W- Enfoiré.

T -(avec un sourire en coin)- Et fière de l'être.

K- Tro-tro, quand est ce que t'as enlevé le balai que t'avais dans le cul ?

T- J'avais un balai dans le cul ?

K- Ah, je me disais aussi.

H- Chang, tu fous du sang partout.

W- Bah oui, personne ne veut m'aider ! Un coup de main pour les soins ne serait pas de refu?

K- Bah, vu que c'est moi qui t'ai explosé la tronche et que j'arrive à peine à tenir debout toute seule, compte pas sur moi !

Bon, Barton, va la recoucher. Chang, dans la salle de bain.

Trowa se penche donc et passe une main derrière le creux de mes genoux et une autre sous mes épaules en prenant garde à ne pas me faire mal. Alors qu'il me ramène dans ma chambre, je décide de me renseigné afin de constater l'étendu des dégâts.

J'ai quoi ?

T- Une cheville foulée et trois côtes fêlées. Tu devrais vite pouvoir te remettre et soûler Chang dans les règles de l'art.

K- Oh, mais j'ai pas besoin d'être en possession de tous mes moyens pour ça !

T- Ca, j'en suis convaincu. Bon, on va devoir partir avec Heero. Il doit aller voir les Mads et on doit se ravitailler. Donc on sera absent une ou deux heures. Tu veux qu'on te ramène quelque chose ?

K- Ouais. Je veux de la glace au chocolat avec des pépites, des ferreros et des mon chéri.

T- Ca ne fait pas un peu trop ?

K- Il me faut au moins ça pour rester en place. Maintenant, si tu veux me ramasser dans le couloir toutes les 30 secondes parce que je n'aurais pas pu tenir en place, c'est ton problème.

T- C'est bon, je te ramène tout ça. Tu veux que je t'apporte quelque chose avant que l'on parte ?

K (sourire sadique)- Y a une chaîne stéréo dans ma chambre ?

T- Oui. On te l'a mis dans ta chambre, comme tu es la seule à écouter de la musique ici.

Elle a une télécommande, cette merveille ?

T- Oui.

K- Donne, donne. Et mets le CD de Tatu dedans. Tu mets « Not gotta get us » Steuuupppp !

A une condition, t'attends qu'on soit parti avant de le mettre.

K- Promis.

Alors, c'est d'accord.

Quelques minutes plus tard, après qu'Heero soit venu me demander si j'avais besoin de quelque chose et tapé sa crise après que je lui ai dit que Trowa me l'avait déjà demandé et qu'il savait ce dont j'avais besoin, ils sont partis. C'est donc à ce moment que j'ai mis la musique à fond. Quand Wufy est entré dans ma chambre, avec un énorme pansement blanc lui prenant la moitié du visage. Ce genre de truc, ça se voit comme le nez au milieu de la figure, mais là, il a préféré le cacher -. J'ai planqué la télécommande à son arrivé.

K- Super le pansement. En rétrécissant un peu ton ego envahissant, tu pourrais même te planquer derrière !

W- T'as fini ton bordel, oui ?

K- Maieuuuhhhhh ! Je suis blessé, tu dois être gentil avec moi !

W- Dans une autre vie, ouais, dit-il en éteignant la musique. A peine a-t-il fermé la porte que je remets la musique. Sauf que quand il rentre, j'ai la télécommande à la main.

W- Je suppose que ça t'amuse.

K- Oh, tu sais, on se contente de peu. Là, je fais avec les moyens du bord !

Sale chipie.

K- Attention, Chang-Chang Wufy vient de nous sortir l'insulte suprême.

Il m'arrache la télécommande des mains et la pose à l'autre bout de la chambre avant de partir. S'il croit que c'est ça qui va m'arrêter, il se fou le doigt dans l'œil jusqu'au coude. Je me rends en sautillant et en évitant de tomber vers la télécommande. C'est laborieux ! Enfin bref, j'ai quand même réussi. Je l'enfonce dans la poche du pantalon de jogging dont je suis vêtu et retourne dans mon lit. Je m'installe correctement avant de remettre, d'un geste théâtral, la chaîne en marche. Quand Fei-fei rentre dans la chambre, je lui fais un grand sourire victorieux en mettant la télécommande en évidence. Il s'approche, me l'arrache des mains, mais cette fois-ci, au lieu de la poser ou de l'emmener, il la jette par la fenêtre ouverte.

K- Euh, c'est pas un peu excessif comme réaction ?

W- Ferme là.

Je suis heureux d'avoir une conversation aussi poussé avec toi, Fei.

W- Je viens de te dire quoi ?

K- Je ne sais pas, j'ai pas écouté !

W- Putain, Nataku, mais qu'est ce que je t'ai fait pour mériter ça.

K- Et en plus, si tu crois que c'est le fait de ne plus avoir de télécommande qui va m'arrêter, c'est que tu es bien naïf. Et c'est là que je me dis : Kia, ma fille, la prochaine fois, tourne 7 fois la langue dans ta bouche avant de l'ouvrir. Il sort son joli sabre et découpe en rondelles d'une extrême finesse le pauvre poste qui n'avait rien demandé. Paix à son âme.

K- Mais t'as un grain mon pauvre. Elle t'avait rien fait cette pauvre chaîne.

W- Ferme là !

K- Ah, parce que tu me donnes des ordres maintenant !

W- Je t'ai demandé de te taire.

K- Tu me l'as pas demandé, tu me l'a ordonné et si y a une chose que j'aime pas, c'est qu'on me donne des ordres. Y a qu'à voir comment j'obéis à X pour le comprendre. Et je fais comment pour écouter de la musique maintenant, Monsieur-je-sais-tout-mais-j'ai-quand-même-un-énorme-balais-dans-le-cul, aussi connu sous le nom de Chang-Chang Wufy ?

W- Déjà, NE M'APPELLE PAS COMME CA, ensuite, je m'en fou, ce n'est pas mon problème, me dit-il dans un sourire.

Ah ouais, tu veux la jouer comme ça ? Tu vas être servi.

J'entonne avec enthousiasme ( K- Peut être un peu trop à son goût je crois !) la première chanson qui me passe par la tête :

Darling faisons l'amour ce soir,  
Tous deux immergés dans le noir,  
car ton corps m'appelle  
Délire sensuel  
Des plaisirs charnels  
Avant que le jour se lève  
Avant que la nuit s'achève  
Et passionnément  
Allons doucement   
Prenons notre temps

Je le vois qui reviens dans me chambre, tellement en colère qu'il est tout rouge.

W- T'as pas de chansons encore plus débiles sous la main ?

K- Oh, Fei, si ça te fait plaisir, j'en ai plein. Tu préfères quoi, une chanson d'Alizée ou de Lorie ?

W- Euh, Kia, j'étais ironique là.

K (qui se fait passé pour une blonde)- C'est quoi ? Ca se mange ?

W- Espèce d'Onna stupide.

K- Non mais franchement Fei, t'es coincé du cul à un point, c'est pas croyable.

W- Laisse moi deviner, tu ne vas pas me lâcher jusqu'à ce que Barton et Yuy reviennent, c'est ça ?

K- Moi, franchement, je te le dis, tu devrais participer au Maillon Faible parce que t'as vraiment une intelligence que je qualifierais de supérieur à la moyenne !

W- Tu te fous de ma gueule là ?

K- Tu vois, je te l'ai dis que t'étais trop intelligent pour moi ! Bon d'accord, ça fait un bon quart d'heure que ça dure mais ce n'est pas grave, je te pardonne. Pose tes fesses ici, dis-je en tapotant un coin de mon lit.

Il s'approche doucement et je le sents méfiant. Putain, pour une fois que je suis à peu près sérieuse ! Pas totalement mais bon !

K- Alors, dis-moi tout. Qu'est ce que t'as été foutre chez Oz ? Y a mieux comme colonies de vacances ( K- Notez le jeu de mot de merde évoquant les colonies made by Alisa. A - Je t'emmerdes avec un grand... D- AAAAAA ! A - Et après, c'est moi qui suis mauvaise en orthographe ! C'est vraiment le roquefort qui dit au camembert « Tu pues » !), y a mieux, tu crois pas ?

W- Tu ne peux pas comprendre !

K- Bah merci, traites-moi d'idiote tant que t'y es !

W- (sourire en coin)- Je croyais que c'était déjà fait. Excuse-moi pour cet oubli !

K- Connard. Bon, revenons à nos gundams. Pourquoi avoir voulu trucider Treize en particulier ?

W- Sur le rapport qui rendait compte de la mort de Quatre, il était inscrit que c'était Kushrenada qui avait donné l'ordre de le tuer.

K- Ok. Je peux juste te donner un conseil ?

W- Vas-y, au point ou j'en suis !

K- La prochaine fois, mange une quantité immense de Mon Chéri. Ca t'évitera de te faire matraquer par nos deux petits chéris qui vont revenir tout à l'heure. Moi, c'est ce que je fais quand je perds les personnes auxquelles je tiens. Ca m'empêche de faire des conneries.

W- Et pourquoi spécialement des Mon Chéri et pas autre chose ?

K- Pour 3 raisons : la première, j'adore le nom (il lève les yeux au ciel), la deuxième, le chocolat a des vertus aphrodisiaques donc ça me calme et la troisième, c'est parce que j'en profite pour grossir et me bourrer la gueule en une fois. Bah ouais, c'est utile l'alcool qu'ils mettent dans le milieu, avec la cerise. J'en ai demandé à Trowa, je te ferais goûter !

W- C'est ce que tu as mangé quand Maxwell est mort ?

K- Non, j'en avais pas sous la main.

W- Et pourquoi t'en a demandé à Trowa cette fois ? Pour Quatre ?

K- Non, j'essaye de ne pas y penser. Je pense avoir assez pleuré jusqu'à maintenant. Non, mais tu vois, je vais devoir resté assise pendant un bon moment. Faut pas que je bouge de trop alors je vais me bourrer la gueule et bouffer du chocolat pour essayer de tenir en place.

W- (voyant le livre posé sur la table de nuit que j'avais commencé à bouquiner en attendant qu'ils barrent pour que je puisse mettre la musique à fond)- C'est quoi comme bouquin ? « Salem » ? Tu lis du Stephen King ?

K- Non, il est là pour faire joli. A ton avis, bien sûr que je le lis !

W- T'en as déjà lu d'autre ?

K- Yes man, 2 autres.

W- Lesquelles ?

K- « Les yeux du dragon » et « Sac d'os ».

W- Tu les as trouvés comment ?

K- Franchement ? Très glauque !

W- Ouais. Et celui-là, il raconte quoi ?

K- Y a des morts partout.

W- Comme dans pratiquement tous ces bouquins.

K- Tu lis Stephen King ?

W- Occasionnellement.

K- Ouaaaahhh ! Je n'aurais jamais cru que tu lisais ce genre de truc. T'as lu du Paulo Coehlo ?

W- J'ai lu « l'Alchimiste ».

K- Moi aussi. Il est bien, hein ? Moi, j'ai bien aimé. Surtout le message que l'auteur fait passé à travers. Je trouve ça vraiment joli.

W- Je suis d'accord avec toi.

K- AAAhhhhhhhh !

W- Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

K- Tu te rends compte que l'on vient d'avoir une discussion sérieuse et que l'on ne s'est pas pris la tête depuis 5 minutes ?

W- Et t'étais obligé de me crever les tympans pour me faire remarquer ça, espèce de folle dingue !

K- Bah, apparemment, le balai dans le cul a été remis. Ah non, pardon, c'est ton sabre, tu viens de le remettre à l'emplacement qui, chez d'autre, sert au balai.

W- Onna !

K- Ouais ben, t'as beau gueuler, moi je n'ai toujours pas de poste pour écouter la musique. En plus, j'espère pour toi que t'as pas abîmé le CD, parce que sinon, tu vas devoir le racheter.

Compte dessus et bois de l'eau fraîche.

K- (prenant une vois à sonorités asiatiques)- Piti Dragon, si tu ce que tu as à dire n'est pas plus profond que le silence, FERME-LA !

W- Elle aura ma peau !

K- Beuuurrrrkkkk, t'es dégue., Fei. Grade là ta peau, j'en veux pas moi, en plus, franchement, j'en ferais quoi, hein ? T'as vraiment des idées bizarres des fois !

W- Mais comment j'ai fait pour discuter littérature avec cette Onna incapable d'être sérieuse plus de deux minutes, dit-il en sortant de la chambre et fermant la porte derrière lui.

K- TU SAIS CE QU'ELLE TE DIT LA ONNA !

W- NON ET JE M'EN FOU !

K- AH OUAIS, BAH PUISQUE C'EST COMME CA. (Prends une grande respiration) J'aime, j'aime Tes yeux, j'aime ton odeur, Tous tes gestes en douceur, Lentement dirigés, Sensualité Oh stop un instant, J'aimerais que ce moment, Fixe pour des tas d'années, Ta sensualitéEEEEEEE !

T- C'est quoi ce bordel, on égorge quelqu'un ici ou quoi ?

K- Tro-tro ! C'est ce méchant Wufy, il a découpé la chaîne en rondelles, dis-je en prenant un petit air innocent additionné aux Chibis Eyes que Quatre m'a donné via le testament.

T- Il a fait quoi ?

H- Elle vient de le dire ? Il a découpé de poste en fines lamelles. Il est sourd en plus de ça.

T- Et pourquoi tu hurlais comme ça quand nous sommes rentrés ?

K- Vu que j'ai plus de musique, bah je voulais chanter pour mettre de l'ambiance.

H- Désolé, mais franchement, t'as déjà songé à prendre des cours de chants ?

K- Je te signales que je pourrais t'en apprendre niveau Chant. C'est juste que je voulais montré à Fei qu'on peut chanter extrêmement faux, même avec une voix mélodieuse comme la mienne.

Ils explosent tous les 3 de rire.

W- Tu veux dire ta voix odieuse !

K- D'accord, je te ferais plus part de mes talents artistiques !

W- Je t'en serais reconnaissant à vie.

K- T'es vraiment qu'un enfoiré. Au fait, les gars, quand est ce que l'enterrement de Quatre a lieu ? Je veux voir si les enterrements chez les Winner sont à la hauteur de mes espérances.

Je les vois se lancer des regards que je qualifierais de suspect. Il est où le problème ? Parce que vu les regards qui passent, il y a forcément un problème. Finalement, c'est Trowa qui me répond.

L'enterrement aura lieu dans deux jours mais il y a quelque chose que tu dois savoir.

Ah, voilà ce qu'il ne va pas. Vas-y, crache le morceau Tro-tro.

K- Quoi ?

T- Nous ne sommes pas conviés à la cérémonie, c'est même plutôt l'inverse.

K- Pardon ?

W- Le père de Quatre nous à interdit de venir. Il ne veut plus avoir quoi que ce soit à voir avec nous.

K- S'il croit que c'est ce qui va m'arrêter ce vieux con, il peut toujours rêver. Heero, trouve nous des billets, on part pour L4 pour avoir une petite discussion avec Monsieur Winner.

H- Pas question, tu dois te reposer.

K- Si tu ne me trouves pas ces billets, je te rendrais la vie infernale, suis-je claire ?

T- Kia, tu dois vraiment te reposer.

K- Non, ça, ça peut attendre. L'enterrement de mon Pikachu, non. Si on y va pas rapidement, ce sera trop tard. On part demain. Préparez vos affaires.

A - Ouaaaahhhh, quelle autorité ! K- Je sais, je sais. Dis donc, t'as rien trouvé de mieux pour la suite. A - Bah, tu sais, je suis surtout en train de réfléchir à comment combler les blancs du scénar pour l'instant alors chaque chose à la fois. Et puis en plus, je la trouve très bien moi, cette partie du scénar ! Quelque chose à redire à ce sujet les autres ? Tous - Nononononon, c'est parfait, tu es vraiment très talentueuse ! A (rougissant jusqu'au bout des doigts de pieds) - Merci, merci ! Q (tout bas)- Mais qu'est ce que tu racontes Tro, tu trouves que c'est bien toi ? T- Ecoute, Quatre, pour l'instant, j'essaye de rester en vie, après on parlera de l'absence de talent pour écrire d'Alisa. A - J'ai entendu ! T- Merci Quatre ! Mais non, Al, je plaisantais. A - Sache que moi, je ne plaisante jamais... A qui est-ce que je vais faire croire ça moi? Mais non, j'plaisante. Bon je vous laisse. J'ai du boulot. Ciao.

Votre Autrice préférée !


	11. Goodbye to you

Chapitre 11 : Good bye to you

Autrice : Yes, it's Meeeeeee avec un M majuscule. C'est Alisa-the-best ! K- T'as pas les chevilles qui enflent un peu là ? A - Si, tu veux pas me les masser - ? K- Ca va pas ! A - Alors ferme là. Au fait, je plaisantais. Si moi je suis la meilleure, certains auteurs que je connais font office de Dieux et Déesses.

Base : Bah une chose est sure, c'est pas pokémon... Ou alors ça a vraiment dévié de la base... J'ai un gros doute là. Eh, Pikachu, rassure-moi. La base, c'était pas pokémon ? Q- J'ai beau me faire surnommer Pikachu, non, la base n'était pas pokémon. Rassurée ? A - Bah ouais, mais c'était quoi la base alors ! Q - Une chose est sûre, c'est qu'on comprend tout de suite pourquoi tu parles au passé quand on voit ce que tu en as fait. K- Eh, attends, on va jouer aux devinettes. Je te donne un indice et tu dois deviner. A - Vas-y, je suis prête. K- Cinq bogoss en combi dans des robots qui veulent sauver la Terre et les colonies. A - (repensant aux bogoss en question en combi.) Bave Gundam Wing... K- Bon, je sais, c'est un peu simpliste, mais bon. Al traverse une mauvaise passe alors le cerveau surchauffe et voilà le résultat. Et on dit quoi ? Merci les profs !

Genre : Bah, en fait, je commence à me rendre compte que c'est un peu du portnawak. Je pense que je devrais changer de titre et mettre un truc du genre « GW comme vous ne l'avez jamais vu », parce que là, franchement...

Disclaimer : D+Q- Allez, dis le. A -(faisant une mine de chien battu) - Je suis obligé ? K- C'est vrai quoi les gars, elle est inoffensive ! Q- Pas sous haute dose de chocolat, et j'en connais beaucoup qui seront d'accord avec moi ! D- Allez, dis le. A - Bon, d'accord ! Z'êtes pas à moi, voilà, contents ? D- Très. Heero, tu peux ranger le fusil et sortir de sous la couverture. Heero, qui était camouflé sous une couverture, dans mon lit, armé d'un fusil, descend. H- Elle l'a dit ? D- Ouais, mais ça n'aura pas été sans mal. A - Je vous aime plus ! Vous allez souffrir. Surtout toi, Heero. Sinon, la musiquequi donne le titre à ce chapitreest « Goodbye to you » de Michelle Branch.

Couple : K- Bah vu qu'Al a légèrement tendance à tuer tout le monde en ce moment, y en a aucun, c'est étonnant ! A -Désolé. Bon, arrêtons de parler de choses désagréables et place au chapitre.

Nous arrivons devant la demeure Winner et laissez-moi vous dire que la maison blanche, comparée à ça, c'est de la rigolade. Cette baraque est vraiment immense. Je comprends pourquoi les maisons secondaires de Pikachu été « secondaires » quand je vois celle-la. Je sonne à l'interphone, encadré par des miradors et je remarque qu'il y a des gardes un peu partout dans le jardin. Bah dis-donc, pour un pacifiste,il rigole pas le père Winner ! On finit par me répondre.

Voix - Vous désirez ?

K- Je voudrais m'entretenir avec Mademoiselle Yana Raberba Winner.

V- Et qui dois-je annoncer ?

K- Dites lui simplement que Kia voudrait lui parler.

V- Bien.

J'attends quelques minutes. Les gars, qui sont derrière moi, sont anxieux. Comment je le sais ? Trowa n'arrête pas de jouer avec le bas de son pull à col roulé, Heero n'arrête pas de regarder dans tous les sens et se tend dès qu'il entend un bruit inhabituel. Wufei, quant à lui, a mis ses mains dans ces poches pour nous empêcher de voir qu'il n'arrête pas de trembler. C'est génial, on est bien ! Les G-boys transformés en femmelettes ! On est pas dans la merde. Et moi ? Bah, j'essaye tant bien que mal de rester en équilibre avec mes béquilles de merde, étant donné qu'il reste encore quelques jours avant que je ne puisse me servir de ma chère cheville, qui commence à m'emmerder sérieusement soit dit en passant. Mais à part ça, tout baigne. Le portail s'ouvre alors que quelques soldats s'avancent vers nous.

V- Suivez ces gardes. Ils vont vous conduire à Mademoiselle Yana.

Je me déplace tant bien que mal parce que les béquilles sur des graviers, c'est pas génial ! Tro doit l'avoir remarqué parce qu'il m'arrête, me prend les béquilles et les re-fourgue à Heero. Je m'apprête à protester quand il me prend dans ces bras et commence à avancer. Mais je ne suis pas d'accord ! Quoique... Euh, non, je suis pas d'accord ! J'ai l'impression qu'on est revenu à l'âge de pierre, où les filles ne peuvent pas se débrouiller sans les mecs... Et je n'aime pas ça du tout. En plus, je me débrouillais très bien, moi ! Bon, d'accord, j'ai failli me planter deux ou trois fois mais ce n'est pas une raison !

K- Repose-moi.

T- Une fois qu'on sera à l'intérieur. Tu n'arriveras pas à te servir de tes béquilles là dessus.

K- Pardon, j'ai dit « repose moi » ? J'ai dû oublier de préciser TOUT DE SUITE !

W- Ferme là, Onna. On va finir par se faire remarquer.

K- Ah, c'est sûr que, si je me tais, ça passera inaperçu, 3 adolescents traversant les jardins dont un avec une femme dans les bras !

W- En parlant de cette femme, elle ferait mieux de se taire !

K- T'as emmené un bâillon ? Parce que je vais quand même te dire que je n'ai pas l'intention de me taire tant qu'on ne m'aura pas posé par terre.

W- Que quelqu'un la fasse taire.

T- Ok, Kia, tu la fermes ou Wufei te roule un patin.

K- ...

W- C'est très efficace mais j'ai l'impression que c'est un peu péjoratif pour moi.

Garde - Dis-donc, elle est toujours comme ça votre copine ?

W- Oh non, là c'est parce qu'elle est pas en forme. D'habitude, c'est pire, dit-il en me souriant. Je lui fais clairement comprendre ce que je penses de lui par un joli bras d'honneur. Pas besoin de mot pour lui faire comprendre le fond de ma pensée. Les gestes suffisent.

Nous arrivons dans une pièce où se trouve un détecteur de métaux. Là, nous sommes fouillés. Après avoir voulu démonter mes béquilles, ils nous ont emmenés au salon. J'entends un des gardes nous annoncer et c'est là qu'un hurlement retentit. Pas très poétique d'ailleurs, soit dit en passant !

Y - MAIS QU'EST-CE QUE VOUS AVEZ FOUTU ? J'AI VRAIMENT CRU QUE VOUS N'ALLIEZ PAS VENIR ! KIA, MAIS MERDE, QU'EST CE QUE T'AS FOUT...u ! dit-elle avant de me voir entrer.

K- Voyons Yana, ce n'est pas le langage que l'on est censé employer quand on est une des filles Winner.

Y - Ferme-là et que tous les Winner que ça dérange aillent se faire foutre, mon père avec !

K- Ca se voit qu'elle a passé un petit moment en ma compagnie, non ?

T- Effectivement.

W- On peut difficilement l'ignorer !

K+Y- Ferme-là toi !

H- Vraiment aucun doute à avoir à ce sujet, effectivement.

Y - Kia, qu'est ce que t'as foutu ?

K- Oh, rien. Les Ozzies ont voulu me faire des mamours mais ils ne savent définitivement pas comment s'y prendre !

Y - C'est vraiment très drôle. Ca va, ils ont été gentils apparemment.

K- Ouais, y m'ont fait plein de dessins sur les bras, mais comme ils avaient plus de stylo ni de feutre, ils ont fait ça au scalpel. (K- Et promis Mei, la prochaine fois, je leur demande s'ils savent faire les rondoudous !)

Y - Je vois qu'ils ne t'ont pas ôté ton sens de l'humour, c'est déjà ça !

K- Bon ! Et si on allait voir ton paternel ?

Y - Si tu veux. Mais je te préviens, il va pas vous accueillir les bras ouverts !

K- Pas grave. De toute façon, personne n'est vraiment heureux de nous voir en ce moment.

Y - Bon. Alors allons-y.

On avance, on avance, on avance... Bon, quand est-ce qu'on arrête d'avancer ? J'en ai marre moi ! En plus, les béquilles me font mal aux mains. Nous arrivons enfin devant une porte en bois très imposante. Yana s'efface pour nous laissé passer et je me retrouve devant la porte.

K- Bon, et si quelqu'un ouvrait la porte ? Parce que si vous pensiez que j'allais m'en charger, je vous préviens, préparez-vous, vous pouvez me ramasser à la petite cuillère après !

Heero s'avance et ouvre la porte d'un coup sec. J'entends Yana me murmurer « bonne chance » alors que je m'avance vers le centre de la pièce, faisant ainsi face au maître des lieux. Il a l'air surpris de nous voir. Ah bah oui, je suis bête, on l'avait pas prévenu !

Winner - J'avais pourtant été clair avec vos responsables en demandant à ne plus vous voir !

K- Je n'étais pas venu pour vous voir à l'origine.Mais je me suis dit qu'il serait vraiment dommage que je ne passe pas vous rendre une petite visite de courtoisie.

Wi - Et eux ? me questionne-t-il en désignant les gars.

K- Mes gardes du corps ! Bah ouais, vous avez vu l'état dans lequel je suis !

Wi - Ce qui m'étonne, c'est vous ne l'ayez pas été auparavant !

K- Ne seriez-vous pas en train de mettre en doute mes compétences de soldats ? Bon, quoiqu'il en soit, je voulais juste vous dire que nous acceptions avec plaisir de venir à l'enterrement de votre fils (A - Bonjour le culot !)

Wi - Je crois que vous ne m'avez pas bien compris ! Vous...

K- Non, c'est vous qui n'avez pas bien compris. Nous assisterons à l'enterrement de Quatre, avec ou sans votre permission. Si vous voulez nous en empêcher, vous avez intérêt à rassembler une armée tout autour de l'Eglise et du cimetière. Et encore, je ne suis pas sûre que ce soit suffisant.

Wi - Comment osez-vousvous introduire chez moi et m'annoncer cela après ce que vous avez fait ? Vous n'avez vraiment aucun respect pour...

K- Ecoute vieux con, là, je suis irrespectueuse. Jusqu'à maintenant, j'ai été plutôt polie. Mais là, je vais commencer à être grossière. (A - Seulement maintenant ! On fait des progrès, dis-donc !) Quatre était mon meilleur ami et la personne la plus gentille que je n'ai jamais connue. Il croyait en ce qu'il faisait et c'est pour défendre ses convictions qu'il est mort. Jusqu'au bout, il est resté sincère avec lui-même. Il ne s'est jamais voilé la face. Mais on ne peut pas en dire autant de vous. Tout ce que vous avez fait, c'est le déshériter etle démoraliser. Et maintenant qu'il n'est plus là, vous devez trouver un coupable, une personne responsable de sa disparition. Rien de plus facile. Ce sont ces joyeux compagnons, les pilotes de Gundam. Ces jeunes insouciants, sautant du trentième étage, allant en boîte, se bourrant la gueule, baisant avec le premier venu et appliquant la politique du « chacun pour soi » . Eh ben, j'ai une nouvelle pour vous :je ne compte pas me laisser faire. Et eux non plus, dis-je en désignant les zigotos derrière moi, qui n'ont pas bronché pendant mon joli discours. Il faut vous rendre compte que Quatre a toujours fait ce qu'il croyait bien et vous ne pouvez paslui reprocher ça puisque c'est vous qui lui avez enseigné ce principe. Il serait peut-être temps que vous l'admettiez et que vous pardonniez, vous ne croyez pas ?

Il se met à nous jauger du regard et s'arrête sur Wufei.

Wi - Pour vous, ça ira. Mais vous, je vous interdit de remettre les pieds ici, dit-il en pointant ce cher Chang du doigt. Je le vois qui commence à sortir un truc de sa poche intérieure. Oh, le con. Il cherchait à faire quoi, là ? J'avais pourtant dit aucune arme. Mais comment il a fait pour passer le détecteur de métaux ? Je vois que le père Winner n'a rien remarqué, et j'en profite pour lui lancer le plus discrètement possible : « range ta lime à ongle, pauvre débile ! ». Ce qu'il fait sur le champ d'ailleurs. Le paternel se retourne et, n'ayant rien remarqué, poursuit : "je vous demande de quitter ce lieu sur le champ. Ne revenez plus jamais ici."

Oula, apparemment, c'est tendu entre le pater et l'ex petit ami !

K- Mais, Monsieur Winner...

Wi - Taisez-vous. Ce petit débauché qui se prétend héritier du Clan de je-ne-sais-quoi...

K- Du Dragon.

Wi - ...Merci. C'est lui qui a empêché mon fils de me succéder et de se marier. Il me l'a enlevé et maintenant, voilà le résultat !

Y - Bon, maintenant, ça suffit père, dit-elle en entrant en trombe dans le bureau. Tu sais très bien que Quatre ne voulait pas te succéder. Il serait parti de toute manière. Qu'il ait rencontré Wufei n'a rien à voir avec ça. C'est peut-être la seule personne qui a été capable de le rendre heureux quand il était encore en vie.

Wi - Yana, tais-toi et écoute moi.

Y - NON, C'EST TOI QUI VAS M'ECOUTER. Si tu n'autorises pas les G-boys et Kia à assister à l'enterrement, c'est moi qui le ferais.

Wi - Je te l'interdit.

Y - Et qu'est ce que tu vas faire ? Tu vas me déshériter aussi ? Tu vas me dégager d'ici ? Tu vas me mettre à la rue pour être sur que je meurs moi aussi !

Wi - CA SUFFIT !

Y - On est d'accord, ça suffit ! Y en a marre de ce bordel. Alors, ils vont assister à l'enterrement et ils repartiront juste après.

Wi - Yana !

Y - S'il te plaît, je ne t'ai jamais rien demandé. C'est la seule chose que je veux. Je veux le faire pour Quatre.

Wi - ... C'est d'accord.

Y - Merci père.

Wi - Mais je ne veux plus vous revoir par la suite. Vous ne serez plus jamais les bienvenus ici tant que je vivrais.

K- Bien. Désolée de vous avoir importuné Monsieur Winner.

Y - Venez, je vais vous donner des chambres. Par contre, vous allez devoir vous partager les 2 chambres qu'ils restent. Beaucoup de personnes ont été invitées, donc la majorité des chambres sont prises. Qui va dans la première, demande-t-elle alors que l'on arrive devant la porte.

T- Kia et moi.

H- Non, Kia va avec moi.

K- Bon, fermez-la. Fei, tu viens dans cette chambre avec moi et on va laisser les deux têtes de noeuds ensemble.

W- Mais...

K- Tu rentres ou tu pionces dans le couloir !

W- Ok.

Y - Quelle autorité !

K - C'est vraiment très drôle. Bon, à demain Yana.

Une fois la porte refermée.

H- Je te déteste.

T- T'inquiètes, c'est réciproque.

Je rentre dans la chambre suivi par la grande folle chinoise. Une fois la porte refermée, j'explose.

K- MAIS T'ES COMPLETEMENT TARE ! T'AS QUOI A LA PLACE DU CERVEAU ? UN P'TIT POIS MACHOUILLE ! SI JE VOUS AI DIT DE PAS EMMENER D'ARME, C'EST POUR UNE BONNE RAISON ! PAUVRE CON ! (redevenant calme) Au fait, comment as-tu fait pour passer les détecteurs de métaux ?

W- Ce n'est pas du métal.

K- QUOI ?

W- Regarde, dit-il en le sortant de sa poche.

K- Ouah !

Cette arme est vraiment magnifique. Mortelle et magnifique. La lame est faite avec... Du cristal. Le manche, lui, est en pierre. C'est une sorte de sabre miniature. Je n'ai qu'un mot à dire : superbe !

W- Cette arme appartenait à mon père.

K- Trop belle. Bon, je vais me coucher, je suis crevée.

W- Tu ne manges pas ?

K- Vas-y si tu veux. Je n'ai pas faim. Et, en plus, j'ai pas envie de servir d'arbitre entre Trowa et Heero.

W- Ok. Bonne nuit.

K- Bonne nuit.

Et hop, au dodo !

Le lendemain, une fois réveillée, je me dépêche de m'habiller. J'ai hésité un bon moment pour savoir si j'allais mettre du blanc ou du noir. J'ai finalement opté pour le blanc. Fei aussi d'ailleurs. Génial, quand il commençait enfin à mettre d'autres couleurs, faut que ça recommence ! (Al - Au cas où vous ne le saviez pas, le blanc symbolise le deuil en Chine). Nous descendons déjeuner. Les deux autres sont déjà debout et s'affrontent du regard. Putain, y a de l'ambiance. Je décide de m'asseoir à une autre table. Aucune envie d'assister à ce « duel » . Ca soûle au bout d'un moment. Ca m'étonne d'ailleurs qu'ils ne se soient pas encore tapé dessus. Wufei prend la décision de s'asseoir avec moi.

K- C'était comme ça hier ?

W- Non, c'était pire. Ils s'engueulaient mutuellement, tenant l'autre pour responsable de ton absence au repas.

K- Oh ! Et j'ai manqué ça ! quel dommage ! Donc, en clair, c'était la joie.

W- Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point.

K- Ils me soûlent tous les deux. Faudrait peut-être qu'Heero comprenne que c'est définitivement fini.

W- Tu lui as dit ?

K- Je lui ai dit que je n'avais plus que mon amitié à lui offrir.

W- Alors il a vraiment une notion bizarre de l'amitié !

K- Je sais. Je crois que tu as raison. J'irais lui parler après l'enterrement.

Nous finissons de déjeuner en silence et on se rend dans le hall, désigné comme lieu de rassemblement.

Au moment où l'on sort de la maison, une armée d'Aries débarque et commence à nous bombarder. Je vois Heero s'éclipser. Mais qu'est ce qu'il fait ? Ce n'est pas le moment d'aller faire un petit tour ! Quelques secondes après, je vois le Wing débarquer. Heureusement que je lui avais interdit de l'emmener sinon ! Plusieurs soldats entrent dans la propriété et nous tirent dessus. Je vois Trowa se prendre vivement le bras droit et une tâche rouge sombre s'agrandir au même moment. Touché.

Je décide de prendre les choses en main. Bon, finalement, on va laissé tomber les béquilles parce que sinon, je vais me faire étaler en moins de deux. Je fais rentrer tout le monde dans le palace Winner pour limiter les dégâts, non sans difficulté. Une fois à l'intérieur, je repère un garde en train de regarder dans tous les sens, l'air complètement dépassé. Il devrait se payer un service de sécurité mieux que ça, le patron. Je lui arrache son flingue des mains. Je repère Trowa. Allons voir comment il va.

K- Elle est ressortie ?

T- Ouais, mais je dois faire une hémorragie.

Je lui arrache une des ses manches (K- une si jolie chemise blanche !) et la déchire dans le sens de la longueur pour pouvoir bander son bras. Au moins essayé de stopper l'hémorragie. Je fais un bon noeud, bien serré.

K- Ca devrait tenir. Tu peux te servir de ton bras ?

T- Ca peut aller. Tu comptes faire quoi ?

K- Avec les explosions, je suis sûre que le nombre d'Ozzies a dû diminuer. Je pense donc faire un peu de ménage, pour qu'on puisse sortir de là.

T- En clair, tu veux les massacrer.

K- Yes sir.

T- Alors allons-y, dit-il en empoignant une arme sûrement laissée par un garde qui s'est taillé au début de l'attaque.

K- Deux secondes, je vais chercher Fei.

Quelques secondes plus tard, nous sommes dehors en train de les massacrer. Une quinzaine de minutes après, il reste plus un Ozzies debout. Mais... Où est Heero ? On voit le Wing, au loin, en plein combat avec... Le Tallgeese. Et merde ! Mais qu'est ce que Merquise fout là ! Je saute dans une bagnole, suivie de près par Fei et Tro. Je démarre et fonce vers le champ de bataille. Lorsqu'on arrive, je peux voir que les deux Mobiles Suit sont salement amochés. Mais le plus endommagé reste quand même le Wing. Le Buster Rifle est à terre. Soit Heero s'est fait désarmé, soit y a plus assez d'énergie pour qu'il puisse lui servir. Et... Oh, merde. Zechs tient Heero par les C... Hee-chan est à sa merci. Putain, Heero, passe en Bird Mode et casse toi. Chier, je suis con ! Le temps qu'il se transforme, Merquise aura tout le temps nécessaire pour le réduire en poussière. Je le vois finalement ouvrir son gundam et sortir avec à la main... P'tain, il va pas le faire une deuxième fois ! Pas l'autodestruction ! Ah bah si, l'autodestruction. Je le vois voler sur quelques mètres et se scratcher lourdement au sol. Zechs, content de lui, se barre. On se magne d'aller ramasser Heero.

En s'approchant de lui, je me rends compte que quelque chose ne va pas. Je le trouve un peu trop pâle à mon goût. Ca me rappelle le jour où... Oh non, pas ça ! Et merde... Du sang ! Je parcours la distance qui me sépare de lui en courant. C'est là que je comprends ce qui ne va pas du tout. Il ne bouge plus.

K- HEERO ! CA T'ECLATE DE TE FAIRE EXPLOSER ! CA SUFFIT, TU TE REVEILLES MAINTENANT ! TOUTE FACON, JE T'ENGUELERAI DÈS QUE TU AURAS OUVERT LES YEUX, dis-je en m'agenouillant près de lui et en mettant sa tête sur mes genoux. Mais quelle andouille!

Trowa, qui vient d'arriver, pose sa main sur mon épaule pour m'apaiser.

T- Wufei, va chercher une couverture ou un truc dans le genre pour transporter Yuy.

W- Mais...

T- Fais ce que je te dis, ordonne-t-il sèchement.

Quelques secondes après, il revient avec une espèce de bâche. On se dépêche de le transporter dans un hôpital, non sans mal. Nous attendons calmement dans la salle d'attente. Je suis tellement angoissé que je me ronge les ongles. J'en suis à la deuxième main quand un médecin arrive (Al - Ce qui équivaut approximativement à 30 minutes !).

M- C'est vous qui avez amené le jeune homme blessé à la tête ?

K- Oui. Comment va-t-il ?(Al - c'est là qu'on voit qu'elle est angoissé parce que sinon, elle se serait mit à draguer honteusement le médecin en lui disant qu'elle adoré les hommes en blouse !)

M- La blessure n'est pas très grave mais il est dans le coma.

K- Et quand est ce qu'il se réveillera ?

M- Nous n'en savons rien.

Il ne me dit pas tout. Je déteste ça.

K- Vous n'avez même pas une idée ? Ou devrais-je plutôt vous demander s'il se réveillera ?

M- Il peut ne jamais se réveiller.

Je ne sais pas comment mais je le savais.

T- Kia, viens. On va rentrer se reposer et on reviendra plus tard.

K- Non. Il faut qu'on reste.

T- On ne peut rien faire de plus. Allez, viens.

K- ... D'accord.

Nous dirigeons vers la sortie sans un mot. Nous retournons à la demeure Winner puisque nous n'avons aucun autre endroit où aller. Durant notre absence, ils ont trouvé le moyen d'enterrer Quatre. Et bien, au moins, la volonté du père aura était respecté. Nous n'avons pas assisté à l'enterrement et en plus, nous sommes sur le point de perdre un des nôtres. Je n'en peux plus. Je dis à Trowa que je vais dans la chambre pour me reposer. Lorsque j'arrive dans la salle de bain, je décide d'essayer de détâcher mon chemisier. Je suis en train de m'acharner dessus quand il rentre dans la salle de bain.

K- Pourtant Quatre m'avait dit de jamais mettre du blanc. Pour ça, le sang, c'est vraiment chiant, dis-je les larmes au bord des yeux. - pensant -Je vais craquer. J'en ai marre. Ils sont tous en train de mourir.C'est la malédiction du Shinigami qui me poursuitou quoi? En aurais-je hérité ? Je ne sais pas, mais je me sens fatigué.

T- Calme toi, dit-il en me prenant le chemisier des mains. Ca ne sert à rien de t'énerver. Tu en rachèteras un autre.

K- J'en ai marre Tro. La question que je me pose en ce moment, c'est qui sera le prochain. Si ça continue, dans quelques années, la définition qu'on donnera des pilotes de gundam, ce sera specimen en voie de disparition.

T- Mais non, allez. Calme-toi et repose-toi. D'accord.

K- Ok.

A peine est-il sorti de la salle de bain que je ferme la porte précipitamment et la verrouille. Peut être un peu trop rapidement au goût de Trowa qui commence à frapper à la porte en me demandant d'ouvrir. Non Trowa, désolé, mais je vais suivre ton conseil. Je vais m'offrir un repos éternel. Je prends les somnifères qu'utilise Wufei pour combattre ses insomnies. Je trouve aussi une boite de calmants. Ca suffira. Je prends un peu d'eau, m'assois par terre et avale tout d'un coup. Maintenant, il ne me reste plus qu'à attendre. Si avec ca je me calme pas, on peut plus rien faire pour moi...

Al - Et voilà. La suite est dans ma tête. Et vous pouvez remercier Leera, elle a sauvé Heero, je lui réservé un autre sort. Beaucoup plus radicale mais elle m'a donné une autre idée. Merci la puce. Et piti message à Mei, ne t'inquiètes pas. Ce qu'on a dit tient toujours. Le scénario a simplement été modifié pour que je te prouve un truc. RDV au prochain chapitre. Et l'adresse e-mail est toujours la même : alisa-adamswanadoo.fr

N'oublié pas, un petit mot à l'auteur, même très court, fait toujours plaisir.

A +

Ali.


	12. Angel of mine

**Bonjour à tous. Comme j'ai l'impression que cette fic n'attire pas grand monde et vu la dernière review que j'ai reçu, j'ai décidé de terminer cette fic le plus rapidement possible et de ne pas l'abandonner parce que je déteste ne pas finir quelque chose. Ce que j'ai envie de répondre à la dernière revieweuse, c'est que ca me peine que ca ne lui ai pas plu, mais cette fic, je l'ai avant tout écrite pour moi. Si certaines comme elles n'ont pas aimé, je sais que d'autres l'ont apprécier et pour moi c'est le plus important. Voilà. Bonne lecture à tous.**

* * *

**Chapitre 12 : Angel of mine**

J'entends une porte s'ouvrir avec fracas. Un cri, ou plutôt un ordre. Puis je sens que je perds pieds. (K- Je suis conne, je suis assise !)

Je me retrouve en face de... Duo. Pourquoi encore ? Pas que sois pas contente de le voir. Mais, dans ce cas là, ça veut dire que...

D- Eh non, toujours pas princesse.

K- Mais pourquoi ? Pourquoi il me laisse pas venir avec toi ? J'en marre. Nous allons tous y passer et la seule chose qu'on peut faire, c'est attendre que notre mort arrive.

D- Ce n'est pas ça la vie, ma puce. La vie, c'est un combat, une bataille que tu dois mener tous les jours, pour pouvoir vivre un jour. Vivre et apprécier la vie à sa juste valeur. Ce n'est pas facile, je sais. Mais ce que tu viens de faire, c'est d'abandonner. Je préférerai que tu te battes. Pour tout ceux que tu aimes ... Pour moi.

K- Je l'aurais fait pour toi. Mais maintenant, c'est trop tard.

Et non. Là haut, ils ont décidés que c'était un petit caprice. Un peu comme Heero qui s'auto-détruit à tout bout de champ. Faudrait vraiment lui expliquer que c'est une solution que l'on utilise dans les cas EXTREMEMENT désespérés. Tu lui diras ?

K- Tu crois que si je lui colle aussi une droite il comprendra mieux ?

D- Ca, c'est à toi de voir.

K- Ok.

D- Et, une dernière chose, vis ta vie. Saches que quoique tu fasses pendant que tu seras en bas, quand tu me rejoindras, je t'aurais tout pardonné. Allez, la navette en direction de la chambre de la choupinette Kia va bientôt décoller.

K- Mais Duo...

D- Le Dieu de la Mort veille sur toi, dit-il en me donnant un dernier baiser. Je me croirais presque dans la réalité. Sauf que ce n'est pas le monde réel. Bon, stop le coup de blues. Je dois vivre. Pour Lui.

Lorsque je reprends conscience, je sens une odeur aseptisée. Je suis à l'hôpital. J'ouvre les yeux et suis aussitôt éblouie. Je les plisse et arrive à distinguer une silhouette sur ma gauche. Ma vue devient plus nette. C'est Trowa. Il me regarde plutôt durement. Je crois qu'il est pas content.

T- C'est bon. Elle est réveillée.

?- Merci.

Et c'est là que je vois Wufei rentrer dans la chambre, s'approcher du lit et me coller une droite magistrale. Aïïïïïïïïïïïeeeuuuhhhh ! Ca fait mal. Et la seule chose que je peux faire, c'est le regarder comme une neuneu. Ca va pas du tout. Faut que je me ressaisisse.

K- MAIS T'ES COMPLETEMENT MALADE ?

W- ET C'EST TOI QUI ME DIT CA ? ON A VRAIMENT CRU QUE T'ALLAIS Y RESTER ESPECE D'ONNA COMPLETEMENT IDIOTE ! QUAND Y EN A UN QUI SE REVEILLE, C'EST UN AUTRE QUI ESSAYE DE SE SUICIDER !

K- Nani ! Oula, je prends les expressions de Mister Freeze. C'est pas bon ça.

W- Au moment où je venais vous annoncez que Yuy venait de se réveiller (Al - Bah oui, quand Tro et Kia sont rentrer, Wufei est resté pour les prévenir en cas de changement !), j'apprends que tu viens d'être transporté à l'hôpital parce que t'as fait une tentative de suicide.

K- Hee-chan est réveillé.

Wufei me désigne le lit à côté du mien. Quand je tourne la tête, Heero lève la main avec un grand sourire en me disant « Salut ». Un jour, je vais péter un câble, je vous le dit.

W- Kia, tu nous fait plus jamais ça.

K- Promis. De toute façon, je l'ai déjà promis à quelqu'un. Euh... Tous en cœur, avec moi : KIA, FERME TA GRANDE GUEULE ! Comment est ce que je vais bien pouvoir leur expliquer que j'ai fait cette promesse à Duo alors que le pauvre est mort. Ils vont me prendre pour une cinglée ! Remarque, ils me prennent déjà pour une cinglée, alors !

T- Et à qui as-tu promis ça ?

K- Quelqu'un. Il me regarde avec un air exaspéré. Je lui lance un grand sourire, qui l'achève.

T- Bon, prépare toi, on va vous sortir de là.

K- Déjà.

T- Kia, Oz doit sûrement être en train de faire les hôpitaux pour nous retrouver. Alors oui, déjà !

K- C'est bon, t'énerves pas !

Quelques minutes après, nous sommes dehors. Bizarrement, quand je demande si je peux conduire, ils me répondent immédiatement non. Et je suis assise à l'avant, à côté de Fei qui a prit le volant. Moi, je vous le dit, je suis une petite Kia opprimée.

Au bout d'une heure de route, je tiens déjà plus en place.

K- On arrive bientôt ?

W- Oui.

K- On arrive bientôt ?

W- Oui.

K- On arrive bientôt ?

W- Oui.

K- On arrive bientôt ?

W- Oui.

K- On arrive bientôt ?

W- FERMA LA, ONNA !

K- Je me demandais quand est ce que tu allais craquer !

Il s'arrête brusquement sur le côte et descend de voiture.

H- Je crois que t'as été un peu trop loin, princesse.

Et là, ça fait tilt. Je devais pas avoir une discussion sérieuse avec ce cher Hee-chan, après l'enterrement, histoire de mettre les choses au point. Bon, faisons le maintenant, parce que sinon, on s'en sortira jamais.

K- Tro, va calmer Fei, steuup.

T- Ok.

Il sort de la voiture. Je regarde Heero droit dans les yeux.

K- Heero, tu te souviens de ce que je t'ai dit quand je suis revenu, il y a peut être un peu plus d'un mois ?

Il baisse la tête. Oui, il s'en souvient.

K- Heero, oublies moi. Trouve toi un jolie petite amie, si possible moins barge que moi, et tu verras, ça ira mieux.

H- Mais...

K- Y a pas de mais qui tiennent. Au fait, dis-je en me penchant en avant, j'ai quelque chose pour toi.

H- Ah ouais. Quoi ?

K- Ca, dis-je en lui collant une énorme droite. NON MAIS CA VA PAS BIEN DE T'AUTODETRUIRE COMME CA, SANS PREVENIR ? T'ES COMPLETEMENT TARRE OU QUOI ? TU ME REFAIS CA ET JE TE ZIGOUILLE !

T- Tu vois, je t'avais dit qu'elle allait mieux.

W- Ouais. Dommage pour nous.

Bon, Fei, tu reprends le volant ou c'est moi qui conduit ?

W- Comme j'ai envie que l'on arrive entier à la planque, je vais conduire.

K- Ca veut dire quoi, ça ?

W- Je pensais avoir été clair pourtant. Tu conduis comme une tarée.

K- Et toi comme un papy ! Je suis sure que G doit conduire plus vite que ça.

W- Ca suffit.

Après de nombreuses engueulades, nous finissons par arriver à notre nouveau QG. Nous avons Rendez-vous avec les Mads. Nous y allons donc. Quand nous rentrons dans la salle, notre attention est attirée par des éclats de rire provenant de la salle vidée. Nous décidons de nous y rendre. En entrant, nous voyons : G, le Mad de Trowa et celui de Wufei ainsi que celui de Quatre morts de rire et dans un coin, X et J, mort de honte. Quand je jette un coup d'œil, je peux voir le petit film que j'avais fait à la suite du pétage de câble d'Heero. Vous savez, celui ou X et J sont en train de...

Enfin bref, quand ils nous voient pénétrer dans la pièce, ils essayent tant bien que mal de calmer leur fou rire et G me fait un clin d'œil, ce qui n'échappe malheureusement pas à X. Je suis dans la merde. Je crois qu'elle a cramé.

X- Si nous vous avons demandé de venir, c'est parce que nous avons une mission pour vous.

K- Non ! Pas possible !

X- Silence !

Oh la ! Pas contente la X !

X – Nous vous avons réuni, c'est également pour faire le point. Kia, seras-tu en état de participer à cette mission ?

K – Bien sur ! Je suis fraîche comme une rose, ca se voit pas. voyant son air sceptique Vous sentez pas obligé de répondre surtout.

J – Et toi Heero ?

H – Quelle est la mission ?

X – Attaque d'une base en Amérique du Sud. Ils la font passer, aux yeux de la population, pour un centre spatiale. Récupérez les informations que vous trouverez et faites tout sauter. La navette qui vous conduira là-bas part dans deux heures. Vous avez quartier libre jusque là.

Je laisse les autres et me rends rapidement dans la pièce dans laquelle ils ont rassembler toutes les affaires que nous avions laisser au précédent QG. Déjà, une douche s'impose. Je vais quand même pas continuer à me trimballer dans cette chemise d'hôpital ! Bon d'accord, c'est transparent… C'est sexe… mais c'est bleu. Et le bleu ne me va vraiment pas au teint - Après un passage rapidement dans la salle de bain, j'enfile un pantalon noir et un pull rouge. Je mets mes bottes et m'arme. Alors que je range mon flingue, j'entends la porte qui s'ouvre.

W – Tu sais, je ne pense pas que tu sois en état pour la mission.

K – J'en ai rien à foutre de ce que tu penses. Tu croyais quoi ? Que j'allais rester ici à tourner en rond pendant que vous allez faire mumuse ?

W – T'es vraiment complètement siphonné.

K – Je sais. Mais c'est ce qui fait tout mon charme, non ?

W – On va dire ca, oui… Espèce de Onna inconsciente.

K – Espèce de trou du cul coincé.

T – Bon, désolé d'interrompre votre concours de mots doux mais il vaudrait mieux que l'on parte maintenant si l'on ne veut pas louper la navette.

Ni une ni deux, on se rend dans le hangar où Heero nous attend. On met tout dans le coffre et c'est parti pour de nouvelles aventures !

K – 06 à 01. Magne ton cul, y en a qui arrive de ton côté.

H – 01 à 06. Débrouille toi pour faire diversion, j'ai pas fini et les informations que je viens de trouver pourraient être d'une importance capitale.

K – 06 à 01. T'as dix minutes.

Plus de munitions. Plus de poignards. Je suis mal là.

Une vingtaine de Ozzies arrivent à ce moment là.

K – Eh ! Je crois que je me suis perdu et en plus, j'ai trouvé ça par terre. Vous savez ce que c'est ?

S – Une bombe lacrymogène !

K – Bravo mon chou, dis-je en la dégoupillant et en leur lançant.

Je me retourne et m'apprête à déguerpir quand je me retrouve avec un flingue entre les deux yeux.

K – Merquise. Mon cœur. Ca fait longtemps qu'on s'était pas vu ! Tu vas encore m'assommer ou t'as décidé de varier les plaisirs ?

ZM – Je comptais plutôt te tuer. Tu n'y vois pas d'inconvénients j'espère ?

K – Bah en fait, je dois t'avouer que je suis pas vraiment d'accord.

ZM – Quel dommage, dit-il en me tirant dans la jambe.

Ca fait vraiment un mal de chien. Ah ! Non, pas l'autre ! Alerte ! Gros boboooooooooo !

K – Fils de pute.

ZM – Tt tt tt ! Ce ne sont vraiment pas des manières. On dit monsieur fils de pute.

Je le regarde bien dans les yeux et lui réponds « Enfoiré de fils de pute ». Il n'apprécie apparemment pas et vise ma poitrine. Euh… Là, je crois qu'un miracle serait le bienvenu. Heero, tu pourrais pas intervenir. Parce que c'est maintenant ou jamais là.

ZM – Va en enfer traînée.

K – Je t'y attendrais, sale con.

Et il me tire dans la poitrine.

Ma respiration se fait difficile. J'entends une autre détonation et ressens une nouvelle douleur au niveau de la poitrine. J'ai l'impression de suffoquer. En fin de compte, peut être que Wufei avait raison, j'aurais pas du participer à cette mission. J'espère au moins que Heero aura eu le temps de récupérer ce qu'il voulait. Parce que ce serait franchement dommage que tout ca n'ait servi à rien… Vraiment dommage…

…

Putain de guerre…

**Fin**


End file.
